Butterfly Effect
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: AU TPM. Obi-Wan was sent back in time by the Force to change a future that should not be. With him is a long dead Jedi. Will they succeed?  Better summary inside. Warnings too.  ObiAniXan friendship.  NaNoWriMo 11' challenge.
1. Prologue

**Butterfly Effect**

**AN: Doing the NaNoWriMo challenge so bear with me. It's helping go on since I'm started to get a bit sleepy. Wish me luck and know that Champions' History will be updated during Christmas and New Year.  
><strong>

**Summary: Obi-Wan died during his battle against Darth Vader. Falling to his death, he wondered why his sweet Padawan had turned. For his suffering, the Force allowed him to try and change what had happened. Armed with doubts, the Force, and a fallen brother, Obi-Wan goes back to his first meeting with the young boy and will try to preserve the purity of the Chosen One. Will he succeed, with the help of his other brother, to save his future "son" from falling to the Dark Side? Or will History repeat itself with even more greater horrors than that should have happened?**

**Warnings: a bit of slash and mature contents. There will be a warning at the beginning of the chapters that would have the mature part as well as in the scene just before. Violence, swear words, … the usual in a Star Wars movie.**

**Hope you guys like it, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The duel didn't go as planned. He couldn't fight the one he had raised practically half of his life. Yoda was wrong. It was impossible to fight this Sith. A Sith, not his little Padawan that he had the pleasure to see become a Knight. That's why, he preferred to turn of his lightsaber and let his opponent Force-push him off the catwalks.

Air whipped around him as he felt his surroundings grow hotter and hotter.

He was falling.

He welcomed it, the fall to his death as little by little, his life was coming to it's end. He couldn't bear to live, not when his former Padawan, his child, his son, his brother, had turned to the Dark Side. Killing many innocents, younglings even. He couldn't cope to see what the future would bring, welcoming the darkness that would bring him eternal peace.

It was funny how his own destiny mirrored that of his Master's. Both of them had their first Padawan turn to the Dark Side. Both had to fight their own Padawan. But the difference was that while his Master survived the encounter with a much younger Padawan, he will not.

The air reached its paroxysm of heat, telling him that he finally reached the lava that was the basic composition of the planet. Bracing himself, he prepared to feel the heat and pain of the burning before he could reach the coolness that was promised once he became one with the Force.

The only thing missing was the reason why his Padawan turned. Was it him? His teaching? The Will of the Force? Or was it something else?

Still wondering on the "if" and "would be", he hit the lava and screamed from the pain.


	2. Choice

**AN: The next couple of chapters are what I have already written. Don't expect an on the next three. Read and Review please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Choice or Force?<strong>

It was bright. So bright that it was blinding for a moment. But at the same time, he felt peace. It was also warm but not the burning heat he had felt from before.

_/Wake-up/_ He detected. But why should he? It was comfortable where he was. Didn't he deserve the peace and quite after all he did and suffered?

_/Wake-up!/_ The feeling persisted. It nudged the man towards consciences. It wasn't really words but rather feelings, colors, images that were sent from somewhere — or something — to the man's mind.

The Jedi refused to wake. Persisting — like a sleeping child that doesn't want to wake up on a cold winter morning — to stay in this cocoon of warmth, calm and peace. He burrowed more into the warmth, vowing to not wake-up no matter who said it.

_/WAKE-UP!/_ The feeling rammed into him like a boulder. Eyes flying awake, the Jedi jerked from the steady flow of peace to that of the chaotic feeling of consciences. Head whipped around as he tried to find the source of the voice that dared to snatch him from his well-deserved rest.

But, there was nothing. No voice, no physical body that could have host it, no recording, nothing that could have been the source.

Shaking away the webs of sleepiness that still clung to him, the man looked around in a much more alert state. He had finally taken around his surroundings, which weren't much since the only thing around him was a blue light. It reminded him of water, yet he knew that he could breath so it couldn't be any liquid. Why was he breathing? Weren't you suppose to choke in water? To feel the liquid fill up your lungs, block your airways?

_/Calm. No panic. Safe/_ The "voice" said again. Where was it? The Jedi mused.

_/Calm. Listen. Safe. Hurry. Listen./_ The feeling continued. It was trying to push a message but the man couldn't understand it.

"I would like to understand but I don't know how." He voiced out-loud. "Is there another way?"

_/Listen. Family?/_ The "voice" projected to him. _/Brother. Chosen. Here. Listen/_

"A brother? I don't have one that I am aware of." The man replied.

"Well, we could be considered as brothers." Another voice said. "At least, in Her Eyes we are considered as brothers, even if we aren't connected by blood."

The man turned to be faced with another figure he knew from his nightmares. "Xanatos." He whispered in mute horror. Immediately, his hand flew to where his lightsaber should have been only, to his dismay, to find that it wasn't there.

Xanatos Du Creon tutted at the other's reaction. "Really Obi-Wan, you are already dead. Why would I want to kill you?"

"Oh I don't know, … maybe because you hate me for being Qui-Gon's Padawan, that you tried to break me and kill me so many times before you yourself died." Obi-Wan spat back.

Xanatos smirked at that. "Still haven't lost all that fire I see. This is perfect."

The auburn man faltered. "Perfect?" He questioned. "What do you mean perfect? And while we're at it, could you please explain to me where in the Force am I?"

Xanatos sat down cross-legged, even if it looked like he was floating, and gestured down, with a small wave of his hand, to a space in front of him. "Why don't you get comfortable? It would be better in the long run for both of us."

Still suspicious, Obi-Wan complied. He sat down in front of Xanatos, but still held quite an amount of distance between the both of them. "Alright, now that I am comfortable, would you please explain. Starting from where we are, what you are doing here and who is this person that keeps projecting their feelings and thoughts to us."

Smiling, the older Rogue Jedi began his tale. "First of all, as you can see, we died to be in this place. What is surrounding us is the Force. I thought you could have deduced that seeing that you are dead."

Obi-Wan winced at the remark. But Xanatos should have taken in consideration that he had just died and that he can't still wrap his mind around that fact.

As if reading his mind —it was on trick he was certain Xanatos had learned— the dark-haired man continued in a softer tone. "But I know that you are recently deceased so I won't put it against you. Now that you know where we are, I can explain to you what I'm doing here." He took a deep breath before starting to talk again. "Ever since my suicide, the Force brought me to this place. She helped me see through my anger and hate at Qui-Gon as well as letting me watch what happened to you both from my death up until a couple of minutes ago. I think She wants me to help you in Her own Plans concerning us."

"Who is this She that you keep talking about?" Obi-Wan pressed own.

The Rogue Jedi laughed brightly. Something Obi-Wan had much trouble to imagine or even thought to see. It was mind-boggling. Here he was, dead for such a short time, one with the Force, talking civilly with Xanatos and said Rogue Jedi was laughing at a simple question! He was starting to wonder if being dead didn't make you lose a couple of bolts from being sane.

Regaining his breath — was it possible to still breath despite living in the Neither World? — Xanatos tried his best to answer, despite the fact that he was still trying to catch his breath. "Sorry, … Sorry, … I hadn't laughed this much … since my death." He took a couple of seconds to regain his composure. "The Her I'm talking about is the Force. She likes to take form of a little girl, a Ghostling to be exact. She didn't want to frighten you so she brought me here to your location to explain things. When she takes her Ghostling form, she can speak but usually she sends emotions and feelings since she prefers it that way. Says it's to difficult to speak properly."

The auburn-headed man opened his mouth in a 'O' shape. "Come again?" He stammered.

"I said, the Force likes to take the shape of a female Ghostling. That she prefers to project her thoughts and feeling since she believes it is to complicated to speak. What part of it was to difficult to understand?"

"Just wanting to make sure that I heard you right."

"Do you want to meet her so that she can explain why you are here and not with the other Jedi Masters that died?"

Obi-Wan frowned. He hadn't realized that he was all alone without Qui-Gon being next to him, Mace or even Yoda. On the other hand, everything was still a bit overwhelming. He nodded slowly.

"Ok. Now I'm going to try to persuade her to change into a more humanoid shape but there's no guarantee." With that, the black-haired man closed his eyes in deep concentration.

Soon, a bright blob of an even lighter blue started to take shape next to the two men. It grew and formed itself to take shape of a small human child. The light grew so bright that Obi-Wan was forced to close his eyes, but his eyelids couldn't bloke the brightness. When everything returned to normal, the Jedi Master slowly opened his blue-grey eyes to see a small child about nine or ten standard years of age.

Like all Ghostling, she had this ethereal Near-Human appearance. Her skin was shiny and tanned accentuating her fragile-like appearance. Her black eyes were shining like two stars and her long wavy green-gold hair floated around her waist. She wore a long golden dress with a green shawl. Bangles covered her ankles and wrists while her tiny child-like feet stayed bare.

If he didn't know any better, Obi-Wan would have thought that she was one of the Ghostlings and not the representation of the Force. "Hello." He said hesitantly, not knowing how he should address the Her.

"Welcome Obi-Wan. I am sorry for not letting rejoin your Master and friends but I need to speak to you and offer you a choice." Her Melodious Voice singed like a thousand bells and bird-songs. "You have greatly suffered yet you have kept you faith in Me. You only asked for one selfish thing before your death hence the reason you are before me."

"I'm sorry." The auburn men cutted in. "But the only selfish thing I asked? But I asked you a lot of selfish things so how can it be possible?"

The little girl giggled before settling down between the two men, forming a perfect equilateral triangle. "It is true that you asked Me many things. But the one thing you wished above all was asked before your death. Also, balance between my brother and I hasn't been achieved since the Rogue Sith has altered Our Plans."

"Your brother?"

"The representation of the Dark Side of the Force. Would you like to meet him?"

Obi-Wan nodded, for it was the only thing he could do amidst the swirls of confusing information.

The Light Side of the Force clapped her hands thrice.

Reacting quickly, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Xanatos chuckled lowly, joined by the airy laughter of the female Ghostling and another airy laughter that was a bit heavier. Opening one eye, Obi-Wan saw the male twin of the Light Side sitting cross-legged in front of his female counterpart, forming a square between the four of them. Blushing, the auburn man looked curiously at the newcomer.

The incarnation of the Dark Side of the Force looked exactly liked the Light Side of the Force except that instead of having everything glowing brightly, he was dimmed by shadows and darker colors. He was still extremely beautiful, for a young boy, unearthly even. His green-gold hair was wavy and slightly long that complimented his face and swirling black-hole eyes. The tan was a more darker brown that his sister. The clothes he wore were only a more male-like version with the same colors and pieces, with the dress being a jacket and a pair of pants. Bangles covered his shins and wrists while he was also bare-footed.

The Jedi nodded at the newcomer, a bit wary for this was the Side of the Force he should be fighting against.

"Welcome Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hello again Xanatos du Creon." A voice that sounded of caverns and shadows told them. Turning to his 'sister' the boy told her in his commanding tone. "Let us give each other names so that are followers can be less confused when addressing us."

The 'girl' cocked her head to the side cutely. "I hadn't thought of that. Alright, you guys can call me Myriam."

The boy nodded. "Then my name shall be Myr."

Obi-Wan looked at Xanatos to confirm that what he was hearing wasn't part of his imagination. The older man nodded slightly. The Jedi sighed discretely. And here he thought that being dead meant that he would have eternal peace and serenity. Not a crazy discussion — which he had yet to know the objective of — with a fallen former Padawan of his master and two personified Ghostlings of the different sides of the Force.

The sweet-sounding laughter of Myriam rang out in the vast open space. "Patience." She teased. "We will get to that in a minute or so. But first, let me and my brother explain to you what has happened that we do not accept."

Myr jumped in the conversation. His Voice frightening in Obi-Wan's ear for it warned of danger, night and darkness. "The first thing you must know is that both the Jedi and the Sith have been declining in their ability to listen to us. More with the Jedi since the Sith, recognizing the danger, have tried to find ways to rectify their teachings since they found out, the hard way, that it is faulty. Darth Sidious is in no way a Sith. Quite the contrary, the Sith Order had denounced him and tried to kill him. But it would seem that he is to crafty for them to dispose of him before the atrocities he faithful as well as the Empire he created."

Myriam took over. "The Jedi, although have been faithful to the teachings, have been taking the Code to a literal term." She looked at her follower.

The Jedi recited the four sentences of the Code he had learned, respected and followed throughout his whole life.

_"There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no death, there is the Force."_

Myriam smiled. "That was a refined version written by Jedi Master Odan-Urr. It was a good attempt on his part to try and clear up any misunderstandings, but it back-fired later on. Here is the original version that the Jedis use to follow." Closing her twinkling ebony eyes, her pretty voice rendered the original Mantra.

"_Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

_Death, yet the Force."_

She opened her eyes. "It would seem similar but it is in fact quite different."

The auburn-man interrupted her. "So you mean that my teaching was faulty? That Anakin turned because of what I did?"

Myriam scowled darkly. "It is in no way your fault. The Council, even with its vast wisdom and experience, were the ones that thwarted you in their misguided beliefs of following the Code. But it was also Sidious who is the one to blame. Like the deadly serpent he is, he wriggled and writhed into Anakin's trust. Poisoning him with false truths and twisting facts to suit his needs. What you did was in fact excellent, but Palpatine had already poisoned Anakin during your grief over Qui-Gon's death and held the boy in his grasp."

"One thing I cannot understand is why he isn't considered as a Sith."

"It is because he does not follow the Code. As you know, My Code is a direct contrast to you own in words but not in context." Myr answered. He looked as his own follower to recite.

Complying gracefully, Xanatos delivered.

"_Peace __is __a __lie,__there __is __only __passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me."_

Myr gave a small curt smile. "Very well said." The male Ghostling turned his head to look at Obi-Wan. "As you can see, the goal of a Sith is to harness strong emotions to become more powerful that will permit him to one day be the only master of himself. Palpatine used to much of anger and greed for his personal gains, enslaving himself further to the darkness that even I do not control. Dragging down with him the whole galaxy in a doom so full of horror that even Myriam and I can not see for it is the End of Time and Space as everyone knows it. Of course, it will one day arrive but that day is not for now."

"I understand." Obi-Wan acknowledged. "But I still fail to see what this has to do with me, or even Xanatos."

"Ah! And that is the crux of the matter. Myriam has seen that you genuinely want to change the past not for yourself, not for the others, but for your fallen charge. Since I don't know your real capabilities, for you are not one of My followers, I cannot know if you will be successful or not. That is why I would like Xanatos, who would have been one of my favorites if he hadn't died young, to help you. Together, my sister and I would like you to rectify the situation that should not have happened in the first place."

Xanatos was startled at the last sentence. "Say what? I have no memory regarding the fact that I would go back with Obi-Wan. I just thought I was the intermediary to introduce Myriam and that was that."

The look he had reminded Obi-Wan strongly of bantha that had reached a puzzling image. Needless to say, that was the usual look of a Bantha on Tatooine. Without being able to stop himself, the Jedi snickered.

He received an icy blue stare from the person in front of him. The sound stopped in mid-chuckle as an uneasy silence filled the space between them.

Smug at his past action, Xanatos turned to look at Myr, his whole body screaming of the uneasiness he was feeling. At the doubts at what he had thought he heard. At the fact that he may have to go back and face his old master, a master whom he had betrayed.

The avatar of the Dark Side of the Force just cocked his head on the side. In a normal voice, that boomed into the ears of the two humans, he responded. "I said that you will be helping Obi-Wan in rectifying the mistake that should not have happened. Much as I trust my counter-part, I prefer to also be in control of the situation."

"What will happen is that you, Xanatos, will not die in that vat of acid on Telos. However, for history to remain unchanged, you must hide yourself from the presence of others. Another change will be that the mother of your child will die at childbirth so that you may raise him." Myriam involved herself back into the discussion. "Will that be a sufficient motivation for you?"

"What about my company?"

"You may take care of it if, but I must insist on that you make it legal as well as change its name. It would bring to much attention on you if the Jedis get wind of a underworld crime lord that resembles you."

Xanatos seemed satisfied with the answers. He turned to look at Kenobi. "What about you? Will you agree to have my help in our endeavor to change the fate of the galaxy."

At the surrealism of the whole thing, Obi-Wan could only do one thing: laugh. High-pitched frantic laughter that soon turned the Jedi Master into a sobbing ball of a human being.

Tears of despair, sadness and relief trailed down his cheeks and face as he released every emotions he felt in his body, out in the open blue.

Two strong arms surrounded his shoulders as another body stood solid next to him. Even if he knew who it was, it did not matter as he gripped the tunic of the older man and buried his head in the shoulders that were there.

It seemed like an eternity for Obi-Wan as he cried every tear in his body and them some on the strong shoulders of someone he had thought was an enemy. That same person who wrapped his arms around the Jedi Master, murmuring nonsical words of comfort and peace. The tone of voice was even and warm.

Obi-Wan knew he should have been ashamed of himself for breaking down like that. However, the past events were finally catching up to him. He finally withdrew from Xanatos' embrace, face slightly red from embarrassment.

The older man chuckled warmly, his chest rumbling in vibration, and kept the younger on in his embrace. "Feeling better?" He asked kindly.

"Much. Thank you." Came the mumbled reply.

Myriam and Myr shared a look between them, unnoticed by the two Jedis between them. It would seem that the Balance in the Force will come but their two chosens will have much to do before the mighty goal could be achieved.

Myr cleared his throat at the two men. "Shall we get back on business?"

Obi-Wan and Xanatos looked up at the two twin avatars, who were now in front of them. Xanatos took the lead. "What is it that you propose?"

Myr gave a small wiry smile. "It's simple in facts but a bit difficult in reality. What we want to do is send you both into the past in the vicinity of the first meeting between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. From there, you will have free reign to change the future but their are some things that must be changed in absolute."

Myriam intervened. "One of the final goals that we want in the long term is an alliance between Sith and Jedi. A long time ago, you were both just two branches serving Us but the separation has caused Us to be severed into two. We want you two to start the unification of the servants of the Force. It will take a long time, but with the help of Anakin, our Chosen One, the goal should be attainable."

Myr continued the tandem. "The second goal we want you to achieve is the death of Sidious. Take the time you want, the vengeance you will need, but annihilate him, burn him, destroy him utterly and completely. I do not understand why Our Mother created him but he is an abomination to the galaxy. He has existed way before he was allowed. I trust that you will find it satisfactory?"

Both of the mortals nodded. They could not voice their thoughts but understood completely.

Myriam finished the listing. "The last and final goal concerns you mainly Obi-Wan. I want you to train Our Chosen One again and make him happy as you did before. It was unfortunate that Palpatine has gotten his rotten claws in the boy before since Anakin was very happy with you. You may not know, but he looked up to you as a brother or as a father. If the circumstances were different and if that vile man hadn't interfered, Anakin would have achieved his goal as the Chosen One and help you bring Balance to the Force. He would have been a mighty warrior, helping mend the gap between eh SIth and the Jedis."

She smile wistfully. Shaking Her Head, she continued on. "What do you boys think? Would you accept to go back and try to change events? If you do not want to, it is perfectly understandable. Obi-Wan, Xanatos, you both could stay here in the Force surrounded by your family and friends to enjoy the eternal peace that exists. But beware, Our offer will not be repeated."

Obi-Wan looked up at Xanatos, the question in his eyes. The older man promptly sent waves of acceptance and happiness at the Jedi. They looked at the avatars who were now standing up.

"We accept." They stated together.

"So Mote it be." The twins retorted. "May We be with you on your journey."

The area where they were became either extremely bright, or consuming dark. Obi-Wan could feel the sheer power that was generated through the whole area.

The arms that were around him started to be pulled away from him. Strange winds appeared from nowhere, forcing, on top of the dual-like lights, the Jedi to close tightly his eyes.

He felt gravity pull him downwards as he fell somewhere.

Down, down, down he went as he felt, heard, scent multitude of images, sounds, odors that whirl-winded around him despite the fact that he couldn't see anything.

Everything was chaotic. It was hot. It was cold. It was humid. It was dry. On and on and on it went until finally … everything became still and silent.

He was still falling but it was as if he was moving through space.

When he finally got used to the quietness, everything became a war-zone as it came back with even a bigger furor than before.

Obi-Wan Kenobi knew no more as he sank into the tranquil darkness of oblivion. Unaware that a cry of his name was uttered in panic.


	3. First Step … Completed?

**Chapter 2: First step … completed?**

When he finally resurfaced from the oblivion that was his refuge, all that he heard was silence, punctuated with the occasional "beep, beep" of a machine.

Groaning, he let tendrils of the Force seek out where he was. They touched inanimate objects — chairs and beds — with a single life-form on a chair next to him. Who was it?

The tendrils reached out to the living creature, who responded with his own Force probes. They connected together. Information rushed into the young man's brain. That signature was exactly the same as Qui-Gon.

"Master?" He whispered, trying to pry his eyes open but was unable to. He felt his master lean closer to the bed, a hand brushing his wet forehead.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" He replied.

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. As soon as you told me about Tatooine, you started to have a fit and collapsed soon afterwords. You have been unconscious for fours now."

Obi-Wan gathered his thoughts, gaining time but trying to open his eyes once more. What could he answer his master? That the Force brought him back to the past? It would sound preposterous even for him. On the other hand, his mentor would know if he lied to him through their Master/Padawan bond. He whimpered once more.

Thinking that his student was whimpering due to the intensity of the light, Qui-Gon used the Force to lower the lighting. "It's alright, you can open your eyes now, my Padawan."

He was relieved to see the beautiful grey-blue orbs of his student flicker in and out of sight as his long lashes fluttered open. It was true that he was frightened for it was the first time that he couldn't help his student in any way. He had even lost his composure in the cockpit as he tried to frantically help Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan?" He inquired out loud while through their bond he sent his relief at seeing him up and worry at to what happened.

"I'm sorry master. I was trying to recollect what happened. I am a bit still unsure since my last memory was that we had just gotten away from the blockade of the Trade Federation. Our hyperdrive was hit so we had to make a land, but that was all." There! That should buy him a bit more time to find a half-lie. Now, to see if his master would accept that … .

"Of course. Take your time and rest while we reach Tatooine. You will tell me once you remember what happened, right Obi-Wan?"

"Of course Master."

"Then rest. I will inform the queen that you are alright, then I'll bring us some breakfast. Anything in particular that I should avoid?"

Thinking of different types of food, he felt queasy at the image of sausages. "No sausages please. I don't think I could eat them at the moment."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Understood. Try to stay awake, ok?"

"Don't worry about me master. I will meditate to see if it won't help me jog my memory."

"Well that's a first." The older man teased. "You finally decided to do some meditation without my prompting?" He laughed as he evaded the pillow sent by an irate Padawan. "Alright, alright. I'm going."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smiled at his master's antics. The man was such a mother-hen! It wasn't his fault that nearly every time they went on a mission that one of them always came back with something. Bant would joke that he had a bed in the Healing Wing just for the duo. She also told him that Qui-Gon's master, Jedi Master Dooku, was also this accidental prone as Qui-Gon and he. In fact, it was a running joke that the whole "lineage" of masters and Padawans from this teaching were always getting an injury on every mission. Hence the private room that had been constructed just for them. Anakin, when he was his Padawan, spent a good deal amount of time in that same room.

He sat in the middle of his bed in the position of the lotus. Clearing his mind, he let himself go to connect with the rivers of the Force that would lead him to the ocean where he was just a couple of minutes ago.

_/Myriam?/_ He called out. _/May I speak with you?/_

The image of the avatar popped into his head. _/You called?/_

_/Yes, Myriam. I need to know what can I tell my master./_

_/Certainly not the truth_./ She cocked her head to the side, thinking deeply on what to do._ /I can help you through your bond to make the excuse believable, but I have no idea what you can tell him./_

_/Would it be possible to make it look like it was a vision?/_ The Jedi Padawan wanted to know.

_/Doable, but you will have to make sure that it stays that way. Memories are tricky things. I will be able to divert the attention of your master and anyone else if they become slightly suspicious but you will have to make sure that it doesn't happen to much. If they have the idea that the 'visions' are something else, I will no be able to intervene. Is that understood?/_ The serious expression was startling for Obi-Wan since he had only saw her playful side before.

_/Of course. Then I'll tell him that it was a serie of visions that followed one after the other. Thank you for your help on this matter./_

Myriam looked deeply at the young man._ /Yes? Is there something else you wanted to ask?._

_/Can you tell me where Xanatos is?/_

_/On Tatooine believe it or not. He has been living there for the past two years./_ She stated calmly, unfazed by the question.

_/I'm sorry? Did Xanatos come back earlier in time than me?/_ This was puzzling. Why was Xanatos allowed to come back earlier than Obi-Wan?

_/It's because Myr wanted to train him better in the true Sith ways. Also, Xanatos was raising his son, I believe he is called Granta, whom the mother died earlier than before./_

Obi-Wan jerked at the name. _/Granta? Was his mother's last name Omega perchance?/_

_/Yes, it was. Before, he was angry at the Jedi for killing his father. But since Xanatos didn't die and raised him to not hate My Order, Granta will be a valuable ally. Another reason was that the boy's Destiny had not been fulfilled due to the circumstances. I hope that it will happen this time./_

Myriam was pelting him with the information as if she was talking about the weather. It was quite disconcerting, truth be told.

Obi-Wan bowed down before the Light Side of the Force and drifted back to his body. As he regained his senses, he heard the door open. Turning to the intruder, he saw that it was his master with a giant breakfast for two on a tray.

"I'm sorry for taking so long but the queen needed some advice on the Naboo situation." Master Jinn said. "I hope that your meditation was helpful."

"It was master. I now know what happened." Obi-Wan said, trying to hide his nervousness from his to perceptive master.

"And?" The older man prompted.

"I'm not sure if I should say, master." He really didn't want to lie to his master, even if it was only a semi one.

"Padawan, whatever it was, it will not change anything between us." Now the man was really worried. Obi-Wan had never hidden anything during the past twelve years, not since their partnership had really solidified after the Melida/Daan event. "Tell me Obi-Wan." He pushed.

"Their were visions master. Horrible visions that continued one after the other, showing a terrible future."

Qui-Gon could feel the terror and sadness coming from his student. He tried to send waves of calmness and reassurance, getting closer as he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan. The tray was deposited somewhere, but that was unimportant.

"What did you see?" Leery to know what would cause such a breakdown in his student but still wanting to help in any way possible.

"I saw the death and destructions of many. The end of our Order as we know it as the Republic fell. A Jedi turning to the Dark Side, murdering the Younglings. Your death, numerous times from different angles." Big sobs and heaves of breathes were heard.

Water was drenching Qui-Gon's shoulder but that didn't matter. What mattered was the sorrow of his boy. He murmured. "It's alright. It won't happen since they were only visions. I won't die and the Order will not be destroyed. It's alright, you understand Obi-Wan? Nothing will happen. I promise. The Force sent you those visions so that it won't happen."

It took a bit of time before the auburn-haired man could calm down. "I'm sorry master for breaking down like that. I don't know what happened."

The older man stroke the short spiky hair of his Padawan. "Their is nothing to be sorry for. It must have been horrible to see such events. But know this, they will not happen. I promise you that, ok?"

"Don't makes promises that you can't keep master." Came the muffled reply from his shoulder.

"And who says they are?" The man fired back. "Now rest a bit. I'll wake you up once we reach Tatooine. I hope that you will feel better to protect the ship. I trust you to guard the queen and her people."

"Of course master."

/Sleep/ Ordered Qui-Gon as he Force-planted the suggestion. He was relieved to see Obi-Wan fall peacefully asleep. He must have been really tired to not face the order. Tucking his apprentice in, he sat down next to him in a watchful vigil of his darling student.

The food forgotten on the side.

Obi-Wan felt more restful once he was shaken awake by his master. "Have we arrived already?"

"Yes we have. I had the pilots report to me the full extent of the damage. I'm afraid we will have to buy a new hyperdrive."

"Good luck master. It will be difficult."

"I trust in the Force, my Padawan. It will guide us, of that I'm sure."

"She, master. The Force always felt as a She to me."

Qui-gon laughed at that. "Really Obi-Wan? You feel that the Force is a She?"

"Don't laugh master. It's what I feel." His face pouted. This, in turn, made the older Jedi laugh even harder. "Go master. I believe that you have a hyperdrive to find and not laugh at your poor Padawan."

"I'm sorry. But it's been a long time that I have seen you act so childish." Wiping a tear of mirth, Qui-Gon left to go hunt down the so-needed-hyperdrive for the queen to reach Coruscant near Mos Espa.

While Qui-Gon, Jar Jar Binks, R2D2 and Padme were meeting Anakin, Obi-Wan quickly ate, dressed, looked at the hyperdrive to see the full extent of the damage, look for objects to barter for said hyperdrive since the Toydarian did not accept Republic Credits, while at the same time, trying to contact Xanatos through the Force. It was difficult since he didn't want his master to feel him or the former Jedi.

It seemed that the Force was on his side since he felt the warm brightness of Myriam shielding him. Still receiving no reply, he retreated to his cabin when he suddenly felt the icy cold darkness that reminded him immediately of Myr.

_/My follower asked me to pass on a message. His comlink number is 99 - 4334 - 56798. Contact him as soon as possible./_ The avatar of the Dark Side had appeared all of the sudden in a dark blue Force ghost in his cabin.

Obi-Wan bowed in front of the 'boy'. "Thank you for telling me. I will contact him as soon as I am able to."

He received a curt nod of the head. The male Ghostling left with icy coldness still lingering in the room. Using the Force to dispel the cold, Obi-Wan made the room return to a more normal temperature. Looking at the chronowatch on the wall, he saw that he had a bit of time before his master would call and tell him that he was delayed by the sandstorm. But first, he had to go see Captain Panaka outside so that they could close the doors of the ship before the sandstorm would hit them. Then he will receive the call, and finally, he would contact Xanatos.

He walked briskly towards the entrance of the ship. Walking down the ramp, he saw the Captain looking out in the desert for his charge and 'escort'. Grains of sand were whipping around the pair as the wind gained in intensity.

"It's no use." Obi-Wan shouted to Captain Panaka. "The storm will slow them down. They must have found shelter. We will have to close the door and let the storm pass."

"Let's hope so." The Panaka replied.

They walked slowly through the mass of sand that had become thicker during their short conversation. Once they reached the entrance of the ship, they watched the ramps go up slowly. As they heard the resounding "click" that was the sound of the latch.

Obi-Wan remembered that it sounded ominous with the howling wind in the background, but now, he knew that it was the will of the Force to help them in their journey. The sound of the lock signified that it was the end of the Jedi Order as he knew it while the wind outside symbolized the new future that the Galaxy would benefit from just like the calm desert after the raging storm.

It meant that the Clone War would have to happen once again, just as Myriam and Myr told the two Jedis. They specifically told them that certain events had to be kept, but not which ones. If one pondered on the question, then it would appear clearly that the Clone Wars would help the Jedi and the Sith to join forces against the Rogue Jedis that hated both orders and that wanted to control the Galaxy for their own gain.

He turned to the captain. "Don't worry. Qui-Gon would never let anyone in his care be in any danger."

"I may not know the man like you do, but I still reserve judgment on his methods."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "It's true that my master's methods are a bit unorthodox but he will always do what he must to help others. Will you warn me if there is any news?"

"Of course sir."

They parted ways as Obi-Wan went back to his cabin in order to contact Xanatos, while Captain Panaka went to see his Queen.

Entering the cabin he and his master shared, Obi-Wan glanced once more at the chrono clock. It was around the time his master would call him. Then he would be able to discuss with the Rogue Jedi.

The comlink beeped. "Obi-Wan." he answered promptly.

"I'm happy to tell you that we found shelter from the storm. We will be staying there until the storm passes. Is everything alright on the ship, my Padawan?" Qui-Gon's voice was heard from the tiny machine.

"Nothing to report at the moment since the last time I talked to you. Where are you master?"

"A local proposed us shelter. A young slave that worked in Watto's shop. I feel that the Force has brought us together for a reason."

"Understood. Please be careful master."

"Always,Obi-Wan.Qui-Gonout." The transmission beeped once to signify that the call was disrupted.

Preparing to tap in the comm code, a knock interrupted the Jedi Padawan. Mentally swearing, Obi-Wan called out. "It's open."

A handmaiden was at the door. "You asked us to report to you if there had been any news from Naboo, we just received a transmission. The queen expresses her wishes for you to be here while she plays it."

Obi-Wan smiled at her gently. "Of course. Let's go right away."

Re-seeing the message was like being plunged into an icy bucket of Hoth's ice. He had forgotten how high the price was for the planet Naboo. He hoped that Xanatos and he would be able to find a solution to quickly end the situation earlier than before. "It's a trick. Send no reply, send no transmission of any kind." He heard himself say, it was as if he was an autopilot while his mind was a hundred parsecs away, trying to think up possible solutions to end this blockade.

Leaving the room quickly, he strode to the control rooms to contact his master as fast as possible to fill him in on the new news.

Finally, he was able to go back to his cabin and contact Xanatos. It only took two rings before the older man answered.

Obi-Wan was shocked at how well he aged. "Well you seemed to have aged quite a bit."

"Raising a son would age anyone a lot. Add in the natural flow of time and you getthe present aspect. How do I look? " Came the reply.

"Quite charming as a matter of fact. You aged well. Which reminds me, when did you arrive and how was your life?" Obi-Wan settled down on his bed. The conversation would take some time so it was best that he was comfortable.

"A month before my son was born. I stayed true to the timeline so you won't know any difference in your past memories. The only exception was that I was raising my son Granta at the same time. I believe that he is only two years younger than you. He was born in the year 3, 598 ATC."

"True. I was born in the year 3, 596 ATC. So how did you escape that vat of acid?"

"I remembered the day I was suppose to die and had a personal shield on me. One that I had created especially to withstand acid. I waited a whole day to be sure that you left than climbed out of the vat. Returning to my home where my son waited, we disappeared to live on different planets in both the Outer and Inner Rim. My son left home three years ago and I have been living on Tatooine for the past two."

"Good. That means we can plan on what will happen. The first thing you showed know is that Anakin will be participating in the Boonta Eve Classic and will be in first place. Sebulba's pod will crash just mere seconds before the finishing line. I think that you can place a good bet on that."

"Like the boy's mother per chance?"

"If you want to. I was thinking of coming later on and buy her free. Much simpler."

"Many people know me on Tatooine so it won't look suspicious if I want to gamble with her as my prize. I could claim it's because I find her beautiful."

"Just be careful that Qui-Gon doesn't see you."

A barking laughter was heard. "I doubt he would recognize me. I have more respect for him now. Raising my son was hard, but to raise three padawans is an exploit. The fact that he loved us like a father even more so."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I would also need your help in freeing the Naboo planet. Last time, the Gungans fought but many were killed. Do you still have any contacts that could help us?"

"I'm still a businessman at heart. The company changed into a security one, with other branches. However it is my son who is the head. I'll put you two in contact on Coruscant so that you guys can smooth out the details."

"Thank you Xanatos. I really appreciate the help."

"Hey, after all I put you and my old master through, it's the least I can do. I will be also looking into the whereabouts of the other Siths. I think I found a couple of them, but it is difficult to meet any of them. They are in hiding and very well done at that."

"I think that you will be in contact with them in the near future since my arrival. If the Force wanted a reunification between the two Orders, than talks should be starting soon. Especially if we have Anakin in the Temple."

"What of Palpatine?"

"I hope that I can persuade the queen to now do a no-confidence vote against Chancellor Vallorum but I fear that she is too stubborn and fear for her people. The Clone Wars must also happen, so I fail to see how to stop him earlier."

"Let him be elected Chancellor. He would think that his plans are going well and will lower his guard. We could strike him afterwards. Unless an opening pops up, I fell to see when we can strike him down."

"I hope that it will work. Anyway, send me the information on how to contact you son, think on what you want to gamble on a hundred percent certain certainty. If I recalled well, the odds weren't in Anakin's favor at all. I just hope that everything will turn out ok."

"It will be. Trust in the Force and in us. You were a brilliant General during the Clone Wars, I am a shrewd businessman. Together, we create a deadly team. If you need anything, send me a transmission and I will see what I'll can do. May the Force be with you Obi-Wan."

"And with you too, Xanatos. Good luck on finding the other Siths."

"Thanks. I will be needing it. Xanatos out."

The comlink beeped the end of the transmission. Weirdly, it helped Obi-Wan to speak with Xanatos. He felt safer knowing that he had the older man to watch his back and help him.

Thinking of Xanatos made him think of Granta. He remembered meeting a few times the other man under less than preferable circumstances. Thinking carefully, Obi-Wan remembered that Granta wasn't Force-Sensitive but instead emitted a sort of Void around him. However, his memory wasn't very clear on how he looked liked and he certainly couldn't have faith in his memories on Granta's personality since he wasn't raised as an orphan boy who father was killed by the Jedi but as a young businessman raised by a brilliant and scary father.

Which remineded him, he needed to meditate on this past memories. If there existed certain differences in this present timeline — like Granta's mother's death — chances are, there will be slight differences

Knowing that he couldn't do much. Obi-Wan left the room to go to the cafeteria and eat dinner. It was a bit late and he had skipped lunch while only eating a very light breakfast. He smiled to himself on what Master Qui-Gon would say if he ever found out.

Once dinner was eaten quickly, he went to bed in order to gain strength for the next day. He felt that it would be the only full night sleep he would be getting during the next couple of weeks. Tomorrow, he vowed, he would find ways to befriend Anakin when the boy will come to the ship. He would not let judge the boy to quickly as he had done before. He hoped that by not being alone, Anakin would not feel the need to seek the friendship of someone who showed him a bit of kindness.

He should have thought before on how Anakin, despite the harsh life he had lived as a slave, did not know the subtle horrors that existed in the galaxy. This will not happen again.

Hoping to not have forgotten something, Obi-Wan felt his eyes flutter shut as he slowly started to sink in the oblivion of darkness that was known as sleep. As he started his descent, he felt the light flutter and the childish giggle of a young female child.

He let himself go as Myriam protected him from the nightmares that will plague him, but not for now.


	4. Xanatos' Interlude

**Xanatos's Interlude: Birth of a son! Start of a new life!**

His fingers were being ripped out from Kenobi's shoulders. Cold, freezing icy cold surrounded him as he felt like a rag doll fluttering to and throw through the ink black nothingness that was the Dark Side of the Force.

He couldn't feel anything, couldn't hear or even couldn't see something. He just wanted to feel/touch/see anything!

It was frightening, it was haunting, … and it was thrilling. This was the true power of the Dark Side. This was what all Sith strive to achieve and master. Master fear and you shall be in full control of yourself, therefor be one of the most powerful followers of the dark side. Master Darth Umbarmos was the one who had been the one to perfectly summarize all what a Sith must achieve in a little poem that all apprentices must learn at the beginning of their training:

_I must not fear._

_Fear is the mind-killer._

_Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration._

_I will face my fear._

_I will permit it to pass over me and through me._

_And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path._

_Where the fear has gone there will be nothing._

_Only I will remain._

But fear was a primal instinct in the make-up of beings. It is one of the most dominant and most volatile emotion to harness and follow. Many Sith tried but the ones to have succeeded hid it so well that none of the Order know how to go about it.

Shapes and shadows blurred in the black landscape, the Rogue Jedi barely registering them as he continued to think about the sensation he was enduring. It was hot like fire on the outside of his body, but cool as ice that ran through his veins.

Suddenly, he felt the burning touch that was that of the instrument of his death. Green liquid surrounded him. With morbid curiosity, he could see his burned off skin return from the bottom of the vat back to their respective places on his body.

Gravity reversed itself as he flew back from the vat back to the platform where his old master, Qui-Gon, with Obi-Wan were standing with their lightsabers on.

Blackness covered the scene as he felt himself go back in time. Sometimes participating in the event in reverse, sometimes being only a spectator. But always, he saw his past up to the point where he was sixteen once more.

Looking at the date, he rushed towards a shuttle to go to the moon Nierport VII where his son was about to be born. His son! It was a foreign feeling for him. What should he do? He was young in age but old in spirit. Would he be able to raise another life-form that depended entirely on him?

Anxious questions, tormenting worries, brooding answers flew around his head as he sat down for the duration of the voyage. He barely remembered Tura Omega, the women being only a one-night stand that he had barely recalled.

The last time, his spies told him about his son. They reported everything about his life, what he did, where he went, his schooling, … every single detail, completed with holovids and holopics to create the illusion that he was with his son even if it was not physically true. He also regularly sent a certain sum of money for his child's care, little sums of money every month. Just enough for Tura Omega to live and life in simplicity but at the same time, didn't have to want anything.

He did feel regret, as he tipped back in the air mere seconds before his death, to not have taken the time to raise and know his son for real. Maybe that was why Myr graciously made him go back even further than Obi-Wan? In any case, he was grateful for the chance and he swore to himself that he wouldn't ruin it.

He hadn't realized how much time had passed. The planet he had been on was not very far from the moon of Eerupha so the journey was relatively short, but it seemed like ages in his torturous mind.

He set out to the refueling station that he thought he remembered Tura to be. From there, he could ask about her whereabouts and be there during her labour. He would be there to hold his son for the first time, he realized giddily. The idea was a luminous intoxication.

It took a good couple of hours, as well as a hole burning in one of his credit accounts, before he was finally in front of a door of a not-to shabby apartment building. He rang, heart beating slightly faster in anticipation. What should he tell her? How would she react in meeting him once more?

The door squeaked as it groaningly opened. A women slightly taller than Xanatos with black hair and bright blue eyes was in the doorframe. The Rogue Jedi noticed that her stomach was bulging but still didn't deformed her feminine forms. She was beautiful in a way only expecting mothers could attain. The skin pale and luminescent as an aura of happiness surrounded her, but not like the Light Side of the Force.

"Yes?" She asked impatiently, seeing that the young man wouldn't stop staring.

"I'm sorry." Xanatos said, shaking himself mentally from his musing. "Are you Tura Omega?"

"That's me. What's it to you?"

"I don't know if you remember me but my name is Xanatos Du Creon. I believe that the child is mine, am I right?"

Her face scowling face crumbled into a fearful one. Xanatos could practically see the dark thoughts of being separated of her baby running around in her mind "Please, don't take my baby away from me. I'll do anything but don't take my child." She pleaded desperately.

Xanatos quickly soothed her by sending calm vibes. The way she acted showed that she loved their son very much and he was glad that Granta had a parent like her to watch over him. "May I come in? It would be better that we talk in a more comfortable setting. Let me assure you that in no way shape or form I will be taking your son away from you."

Tension leaked away from her shoulders. She appeared more tired than before. Gesturing a hand in the apartment, she told him. "We can sit in the living room. This way please."

Xanatos entered the little apartment. It was cosy and warm, a suitable setting for when his son was born and raised in that previous past. Tura waddled a bit due to her belly.

As ever the gentlemen, Xanatos quickly made her sit down on the sofa. "I know that your condition is delicate so please don't force yourself on my account. Would you like me to make you something? You can tell me how everything works and I can make it for you."

She smiled gently. "It's alright. Now, would you please explain to me why you are here?"

Xanatos sat on a chair in front of her. "It's simple. I recently found out that you are pregnant with my child. Even if we had a one night stand, I would still like to be part of the child's life."

"Would you be helping me pay for his upbringing?" He could feel her delight at her good fortune. Judging by the state of the apartment, she wasn't poor per say, but she would still need to pinch every credit. He was glad to have sent some money last time.

"Yes. You lay not know this, but I am, at the moment, the head of a society called Offworld Mining Corporation. This means that everything concerning the welfare of my child will be payed by me. I can also arrange for you to get a better job, but I think that you want your own independence, am I right?"

"That is correct. I have heard about Offworld but I do not want to be related in any way with it. If the child would like to be active later on, I will not oppose him but I will not encourage him either. If it alright with you, I would like to stay here as well as keep my job."

Xanatos nodder seriously. He had already thought that she would do that. "Then at least let me pay you for all medical expanses in the past as well as in the future. It would ease my mind knowing that you and the child are in the best hands possible. I know that I am late in finding out, but I would like to catch up, if this is agreeable with you."

Tura's eyes suddenly started to water. Panicking, for he was a Sith Lord, hence he did not know how to handle this situation, he awkwardly asked. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" While simultaneously leaving his seat to be nearer the mother of his child.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I was just overwhelmed by the magnitude of the situation and these damn hormones are not helping at all. I will be fine in a couple of seconds."

The uncomfortable silence weighed heavily in the tiny apartment. Once she regained her bearings, Tura picked up the conversation as if nothing had happened. "I refuse for you to pay the past medical expanses, but accept the future ones."

Xanatos jumped on the reply. "Excellent, we won't be going far. There is a reputable hospital on the moon's planet, Eerupha, so we will only take a shuttle for a short trip. When can we leave? The sooner the better, I think. Which reminds me, when is your due date?"

A bit overwhelmed by the 180° turn that she was experiencing concerning her life, Tura answered slowly. "Since I am on maternity leave, I just need comm my family before going anywhere with you. Will it be possible to arrange some transports for them to come visit me from time to time? They have been supportive of me during these past months and I do not wish for them to be cut of. My due date is in three weeks to a month."

There was the snag in the plan. He didn't know that Tura had family that would take care of Granta if she died. His spies had told him that she was an orphan. "Of course your family can come whenever they want. I will arrange for some transport that they can use whenever they want as well as the living arrangements. How many people should I be expecting and who exactly?"

She smiled wistfully, her blue eyes taking a far away look. "They aren't my family by blood since I am an orphan, but they are the workers of the refueling station and we consider ourselves family. There will be only four people in total and they will betaking turns since they can't leave the station alone."

"Understood. Invite them over before leaving so I may meet them and thank them personally for taking such good care of you while I was not there."

"Thank you so much." She leaned towards the young teenager to hug him. "I was afraid since I wanted the best for my son but I knew that it would have been difficult. The gods must have sent you to help. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Ill-at-ease, Xanatos patted her back while minding her very round stomach. "It is normal since you are the mother of my … son?" He pretended to act surprise.

"Yes, I wanted to know so the medical droid told me it was a boy. Did you wanted it to be a surprise? I'm sorry if I ruined it."

"No, no, there is absolutely no problem. I was just startled that I was expecting a boy, that's all. I wanted to ask you anyway."

"Oh!" She let out. "Well then, I will comm my family so that you can meet them, pack my bags and then we can go to Euphoria. Does that sound doable?"

Looking at the hanging chronowatch, Xanatos asked Tura. "It is a bit late. Why don't you comm your family for them to come over tomorrow morning before we leave? As for tonight, I suggest that you go to bed, after I prepare you dinner, while I will go to a hotel in the area."

She appeared to be surprised. "Oh no, you shouldn't go to a hotel. I have an extra bed that is folded in the sofa. It's not much but it's quite comfortable to sleep in."

"I wouldn't want to intrude …" Xanatos started to say, but he was interrupted by Tura.

"Nonsense. You are doing so much for me, even if we are practically strangers. It's the least I can do." She exclaimed

"Alright, I accept to spend the night here." Conceded Xanatos. "But I must insist on making you dinner. I have eight months, give or take a couple of days, of pampering to do for you. I will not relent on that fact. You should be resting."

Knowing that she will die made him inclined to let her have some fairytale days, without her knowledge. It was the least he could do for everything she had done for Granta in the previous past.

Recognizing that the teenager in front of her was as stubborn as she was, she bowed down graciously from the upcoming argument. "Then let me just supervise in the kitchen since you don't know where everything is."

"But of course, I wouldn't have done it any other way."

Dinner that night was simple but fulfilling. Xanatos was trying to make sure that Tura didn't do the majority of the work. They both went to sleep quite content with the upcoming days that were to happen before the birth of the little boy.

During the next two weeks, Xanatos was surprised at how content he felt. Taking care of Tura was satisfying in a way he was contributing in making her last days happy, in regard to her taking of his son Granta in the previous past. It was a shame that she had to die, but there must be some differences between the two pasts, differences that would explain as to why he, Xanatos, survived and was helping Obi-Wan. Differences to permit the alteration of History.

Meeting those she considered her family was a fascinating experience. There were four individuals in total and part of the day group of the refuel station that Tura worked for: two humans, a male Twi'lek and one Jawa. What a Jawa was doing on a sort-of cold planet was eluding Xanatos, no matter how many times he pondered or meditated on the question. During such meditations, he could practically hear Myr chuckling at the question.

The first two people to come in the morning the eve of their departure were an elderly couple who lived only across from Tura's building.

Alyio Ganavro was an elderly man with a crown of white hair that made he look quite intelligent. He stood tall that made him look quite ferocious , ex-military or former bounty hunter if Xanatos wasn't mistaking, had these piercing brown eyes, cropped-white hair and was very distrustful of the Rogue Jedi the minute they met. It didn't help that the "teenager" was the one to get Tura, whom he considered like a daughter, pregnant and only appeared after eight months. Xanatos wasn't usually one to be afraid of a non-Force-Sensitive, but he nearly felt that his life would end there and then by the various threats that Alyio made. They did strike a tentative peace the day Granta was born. Maybe it was the fact that Xanatos asked him and his wife to be present in the boy's life despite the fact that he had no reason to after the death of Tura.

Alyio's wife, Stariga Ganavro, was the complete opposite of her husband. While he looked every inch like a former fighter, she had the aura of calm gentleness and affection. Her long white hair floated around her shoulders as she moved to and through. She was the one in charge of the cleaning and the cooking for the whole group. Her compassionate green eyes took one look at Xanatos and she decided that he needed fattening up. After that she made sure that Tura rested of course. Her adoptive daughter was the world during the end of her own life. She was the one to reign in her husband when he started to become a bit to frightening towards Xanatos.

The next person to come was the Jawa who lived a couple of blocks away, right in the middle between the refuel station and Tura's home. He was a peculiar one since he regularly took baths and his cloak was always prim and proper, even if he continued to hide under it. He didn't say much but stayed closely to Tura, staring in complete amazement at her round belly. He did seem slightly scared of the Rogue Jedi for reasons that Xanatos couldn't understand. However, Jawas were known for being cowards, preferring to hide and scavenger rather than fight. His name was Klit, a more simplified version of his name that had to many high-pitched sounds that was possible.

The last member of this unorthodox family was a male Twi'lek who was exiled from his community, hence didn't want to use his original name. His coworkers nicknamed him Nerra since it meant "brother" in his native language. He had pale blue-grey skin and looked a bit like a female Twi'lek than a male. Even his manners were a bit more feminine than male-like, one of the most obvious example in Xanatos' eyes was the fact that he organized the whole baby-shower, prepared the room for the new arrival — he had asked beforehand discretely what sexe was the baby two months before Tura decided to know herself — and bought everything, with the limited funds he could spare, that was essential for Tura and her new child.

Each and every one of them had a different personality and history, but together, they formed a mismatched family that had one thing in common, they loved each other very much. The Ganavro couple were the parents and the grandparents that watched over their little brood. Tura and Nerra were siblings that were protect each other, despite that they would bicker like no tomorrow on a good day, while Klit was the eccentric adventurous uncle.

Every day, at least one of them was at the hospital with Tura, whose condition worried the doctors. It would seem that Nierport VII's hospital hadn't picked up the problem. It was to late for Tura, since she wouldn't survive the pregnancy, but her son would. That was all that matter to the mother.

Even as the day of her death grew closer, she was always smiling about happy. A weeks before the supposed due date, Xanatos paid, in secret, a lot of cash to the manager of the refuel station to let the rest of her adoptive family stay near her.

Stariga seemed to have guessed what he had done since she was letting little words slip up here and there. That and the fact that Alyio was bothering Xanatos less when she was around.

The day Granta was born was both the saddest and the most happiest day of the Rogue Jedi's life. Sad since he would miss that small bit of friendship between him and Tura. Happiest since he could finally hold his son in his arms. His son!

Tura Omega died two hours after Granta was born, holding her son and being surrounded by family. Her smile never left her face as tears slowly dribbled down from her eyes.

The next couple weeks were a blur for Xanatos. Between preparing the funeral for someone he never really knew, trying to take care of a baby — not knowing the first thing on what to do — and to hold the "family" together — something he had never done in his whole life.

When everything passed, surreal as a dream, the black-haired teenager finally found his bearings once again. Looking at the calendar, he saw that he had work to do. How he was able to balance that, keeping the timeline as similar as possible and taking care of his son seemed like a herculean task.

He was lucky that the Ganavros, Nerra and Klit were there for his son. Alyio and Stariga agreed to take care of him while Xanatos took care of his business. He made sure that he was there for a week every month, especially during the holidays up until Granta was twelve.

He had more respect for Qui-Gon for raising him. If he was as half as turbulent as Granta — even if he was raised respecting some aspects of the Code —, … he shuddered to think how his old master had cope with Xanatos own antics on top of receiving the tragic news of his turning. He hope that after Obi-Wan came back they could mend the bridges between them.

When the "acid vat" incident happened, Xanatos was prepared. For the past twelve years he had urged his scientists from Offworld to create a shield that could withstand any sort of acids, protecting the user in a bubble for the next 48 hours.

It was easier than he had expected to survive the encounter. It was harder to live until your partner "awoke" to have someone to talk to. Loneliness was one of man's greatest destroyer. It seemed that Myr had good reasons urge him to raise his son since he could focus less on the desolated feelings he had.

The Rogue Jedi waited for twenty-three years: twelve of them trying to keep the path of time the same, eleven going from planet to planet with his son so that he would not interfere with the timeline concerning the potential future he had seen.

Granta was being groomed, by the boy's choice, to be Xanatos' successor of Offworld — renamed MaskedStars, a multi-branch company that specialized in battle, going from the creation of weapons to being a security force. His son was every bit like his father in the business-world: a cunning, charismatic, brilliant businessman.

It was such a shame that he was a non-Force-Sensitive. However, Granta did have the advantage of being a Void. "Darth" — he loathed to call that monster a respective name of the New Order of the Sith — Sidious would never be able to sense him in the galaxy, enabling him to use Granta as an effective hostage to manipulate Xanatos.

Granta had left his his father to go out into the Galaxy and live his life when he was twenty. For the last three years, Xanatos took the time to build a certain reputation in the deserts and under-shadows of Tatooine. That way, he was more available to help Obi-Wan if things go south.

Myriam appeared before him. Hiding a connection in the Force that was trying to make contact with him. Closing his eyes, he smiled as he recognized who it was.

It seemed that today, Obi-Wan had awoke. The Wheels of Time have started to groan as their direction changed.

What would the future bring? Xanatos had no idea, but he hoped that it would be better than the previous one he had watched. If not, he wish that it would not be worse than before.


	5. Granta's Interlude

**Granta's Interlude: Changes unknown.**

Granta Alyio Omega Du Creon never knew his mom. Don't get him wrong, he loved his dad, Xanatos Du Creon, very much but he sometimes wished that she was still alive to raise him. Holovids and holopics couldn't replace reality, warmth of the flesh and memories.

He should consider himself lucky that his dad loved him very much, up to the point that he would always be there for at least a week every month and for every major events. He was surrounded by his grandparents, his uncles Klit and Nerra and was well taking care for. That was most than some of the children of Nierport VII can say for their family.

But still, there existed this hollow inside of him. Something that he knew, deep down in his heart, was the space and love reserved for his mother. Nothing could replace that, or so he thought.

On the day of his twelve standard birthday, his dad announced that soon they would live together, that he would be working at home rather than gallivanting about in the galaxy for some goal he wanted to do. That hole in the middle of his heart started to shrink a bit. Soothed by the fact that his father would be nearer Granta in the future than in the past.

What Granta loved the most was when his dad told him stories. He would talk about his days in the Jedi Temple, about his former master Qui-Gon and about his adventures in general. The young boy would notice that his dad would always this nostalgic air about him when he talked his former master. He knew that he couldn't do anything in particular to lift those memories and feelings but he could try to take the edge off a bit but being extra physical in his hugs with the elder man.

Learning was a fun experience, in Granta's opinion. During the first years of his schooling, he would learn from the local school on Nierport VII with the other children on the usual stuff: reading, writing, counting, etc. After finishing his three hours of schooling of the day, he would come back home to learn from his family. Grandpa Alyio taught him the basics in fighting while Grandma Stariga showed him how to move in a kitchen and put together simple things. She also taught him how to read and use a cookbook, which was a blessing since he loved to invent things, much to the horror of his dad who was the victim of these experiments. His Uncle Nerra would teach him Twi'leki — encouraged by his dad who told him to learn as many languages as possible, good for business since the client felt more comfortable in his home language when able to speak it — and Uncle Klit would show him around any type of machinery.

All in all, he had a very diverse schooling. After his dad came back during his twelve year, in standard age, he gave him private tutors. Granta had only a minimum of subjects that were imposed by his dad, but anything else he wanted to learn, his dad would provide. The boy was quick in assimilating things, just like his dad, and grew quickly bored once he mastered the basic in something. Rare were the object of interest held longer than a year or two.

Teenage years were not to terrible for both father and son. Sure they would have their moments, big rows, droids that would be thrown, hurtful words shouted at each other, … but they knew that they loved each other.

It grew especially bad during Granta's eighteenth year for his darling grandparents died together of old age. Even Xanatos couldn't do anything apart from making their lives more pleasant as possible when the Ganavros retired from the refuel station. He even gave Klit and Nerra jobs in his company while buying an apartment for the whole family to share. But Death came when she was called and no-one could stop Her from taking those whose time had come. Alyio and Stariga Ganavros died peacefully in their sleep one night, after celebrating their 50th anniversary of wedding bliss.

The next couple of months were blurry in Granta's mind: dark, cold, sad, angry and hurt. His whole family was grieving for the elderly couple were grandparents, parents and guardian all rolled together for each and every one of them. Apart from the support of his family, another person helped him unintentionally. His one true love and friend: Ben.

The heir of the Du Creon was gay, of that he was certain when he turned thirteen. It wasn't difficult to come out to his family since his Uncle Nerra was Bi (personally, Granta thought he swing more for the male sex than the female via the way his uncle acted in day-to-day life). Uncle Nerra was the first to whom the boy came to when he was hesitating a bit on his sexuality.

Dad took it well despite the fact that he clearly stated that he wanted a heir for the company be he, or she, adopted, surrogated or genetically made.

Meeting Ben was by pure chance. One night, wanting to separate himself from his home where memories dwelled harshly, Granta went into a sort-of well-known club called the Halo Moon. It was a respectable club where the seedy beings of the planet's underbelly never went. He thought he would be just dancing, drinking and take a one night stand somewhere that wasn't his home … Instead, he got himself a lover, sort-of boyfriend and friend.

Granta knew that they had something, but he and Ben had decided that they were better off as friends and nothing more. Another fact that balanced in the equation was that Ben was a Jedi in training, meaning that according to his Code, he should not be with Granta.

Even when he grew older, his first encounter with Ben was still burning in his mind. Standing out like no other lover had. That first recollection, and numerous others of the time they spent together, fueled many sleepless nights with fantasy.

The worse part was that Ben didn't know his real name. He only knew Ran, the boy from the club on Coruscant. Besides, the likelihood for them to meet again in real life outside the club was to astronomical improbable.

He was mulling over these thoughts while spending another long boring day at the main office of his company on Coruscant. The sky was a bright, shiny and enticing all of those coped up in an office to go on the rooftop and lay about. Of course, only for those that had obligations to attend to. Thinking that time couldn't go any slower than it actually was, Granta was relieved to hear the beep on the holocom that signified that his dad wanted to speak to him.

Saving his work, he answered with lightning speed. "Hey dad, how's it going on that deserted planet you call home?"

"Very funny son. I am laughing at your pitiful attempt of humor." His father smiled serenely. "And you? Haven't gone mad with all the paperwork yet?"

"It seems that humor is genetic. I haven't been laughing so hard in ages." Came the sarcastic reply. But no bite could be heard from within the words. "Did you call for to reminiscence on old times or is there another reason? If I'm not mistaking," he brought up his day-planner on the screen. "you are due for a visit in two weeks for Uncle Klit's birthday."

His dad chuckled. "Straight to the point as always. I actually called since a friend of mine needs a bit of help concerning a certain delicate situation. Since I no longer control MaskedStars, he will be contacting you in the next couple of days, once he reaches Coruscant."

"Of course. Do I know him?"

"Not really. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, the current Padawan of my former Master."

"He finally awoken?" Came out of Granta's mouth before he could control himself. He cursed mentally.

The older man looked startled. "What do you know?" He questioned sharply.

"I'm sorry dad." Granta looked to the side sheepishly. "Do you remember when you caught the Bonadan Cough?"

"I remember it well. What about it?"

"Well, during your sleep, you would talk a lot about how the time was getting closer as well as letting little slips of information slip past when I asked you a direct question. So yes, I know that you travelled to the past through the help of the Force and that you are trying to change the future. I am also aware that you didn't wanted to tell me."

"I didn't want to burden you with something like this. Nevertheless, it seems that the Force wants you to know about my mission. Interesting." The holoimage of his dad was stroking a small, neatly groomed, white beard. "Yes, he finally has awoken. He needs our help concerning the Naboo blockade. When you meet him, you two will discuss on what to do. In the mean time, try to think on alternative ways to help the Gungans and the Naboo. Obi-Wan will contact you. Will everything be alright?"

"Have no fear, I won't fail you. Besides, the future has already changed a bit, all we need to do is make sure that we keep it in a brighter direction."

"I have every faith in you son. Goodluck with the rest of the paperwork."

Granta was about to cut the connection when his father raised a hand to stall him.

"Yes?" The president of MaskedStars asked. "Is there something else we need to discuss about? By all means, keep me from this dratted torture called paperwork."

"Do you have an idea on what I can give to Uncle Klit? I have no idea on an ideal present and time is running out."

Granta frowned in concentration. "I have no idea. … Maybe a podracer? He seems to be into podracing at the moment. I got him the complete twenty years of podracing in every planet possible."

Xanatos' eyes sparkled with mirth. "Podracing? I have just the thing. You'll see me two days before the party. Take care of yourself, son."

"You too dad."

The connection stopped.

Resting his head on his crossed-fingers, Granta started to ponder a bit. It was true that he didn't wanted for his dad to know that he had found about everything, but now that is was out in the open, he felt relieved. His father was getting older — despite staying nimble and energetic. It was a good thing that Granta could help him. Maybe then his father wouldn't have to worry so much on helping Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He groaned in pain at the sight of the stack of paperwork represented as a column on his countdown datapads. That datapad sole existence was to bring a sunny future as the work decreased. Its downside was that it also depressed Granta when he saw that his work had doubled during the brief call from his dad.

Sighing, he brought up the work on a screen and started to clear up as much as possible before going home. … On second thought, looking quickly on the work that needed to be done, it would seem that he would spend the night on it so that he could have a week-end free by tomorrow.

Cursing his dad for having such a big company, he began the long toiling job that was the one of a president of a multi-branched company.


	6. Racing, Freedom and Encounter

**An: New chapter up. Finally got to write it. **

**Warning: For those who know the film, there is a brief bit of dialogue that is nearly identical to the film. Don't tell me.**

**Disclaimer: It's fanfiction, need i say more?**

**Read and Review please. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Racing, Freedom and Encounter.<strong>

Following the Living Force was what Qui-Gon lived to do. This, in turn, made him unpredictable, headstrong, along with bringing home, or saving, countless of "pitiful life-forms" like his Padawan liked to complain about. Despite that, Qui-Gon would still listen to the Living Force for he felt an affinity with it, stronger than his affinity with the Unifying Force that so many Jedis communed with. That was the main reason for his unconventional methods that the Council and he didn't see eye to eye, much to the great damn of his Padawan Obi-Wan who liked to stick to rules.

Hence, when he felt that he had to go in a small mechanic shop, he did not question the Will of the Force. The Toydarian was annoying however it was normal since he needed to live on this planet. In spite of that, he wasn't part of those shopkeepers who who swindle a client when possible.

Meeting Anakin was in no way a stroke of luck. The Force must have brought the group and the young slave boy together for a reason. What other explanation could their be for the appearance of the storm and the fact that the boy would help them obtain the much needed hyperdrive by racing for them?

Another factor that made him think that the encounter was destined was that the boy had a strong Force presence. It shined brightly, even brighter than what he could see of the force, a light within a light. There could be no other interpretation possible, the Force had guided him to the Chosen One, the Son of Suns.

The crux of the matter was that a) the boy was a slave and Qui-Gon was in a hurry to take the time to free him. b) the boy was to old according to Temple standards to train.

The Master Jedi decided to worry on one thing at a time. He would take the first opportunity to free young Anakin, the podracing being such possibility, and then he would concentrate on convincing the Jedi Council on letting the boy being trained, even if he had to do it himself. Obi-Wan was nearly ready for his Trials. The only thing needed was a bit of experience that as a Knight he would gain. It was more due to a selfish reason of not wanting to let his Padawan go than to his knowledge that Qui-Gon hadn't let Obi-Wan take his Trials earlier.

Hearing said Padawan's voice on the comlink liberated the small amount of worry he had for the young man. Qui-Gon knew that they needed the hyperdrive as quickly as possible but he wished that he could have stayed with the man, whom he considered to be like a son, to help him with these visions. If only he could do something else. The fact that Obi-Wan's voice sounded strong helped a lot. One less thing to worry about on this journey.

Now, to convince the young queen to allow the boy race so that they could help her people. It was not ethical, but they had no choice in the present situation. Even disguised as a handmaiden, her personality kept the royal facade that she needs for being a temporal ruler of Naboo. How so many people were fooled was a mystery to Qui-Gon.

Betting with Watto for the boy's freedom was easy. The Toydarian's greed surpassed his common sense. The boy's mother, on the other hand, was a different story. On the day of the race, Watto side-tracked Qui-Gon with the withdrawal of Shmi from the bet.

"I have already put Shmi in an other bet. I refuse to let her go with you."

Frustration released in the Force, Qui-Gon tried to calmly find out who the unknown of the wager was. It was moments like these that made Qui-Gon wish that the Jedi didn't have such a moral code to follow. How he wished that he could Force-persuade the Toydarian to change his mind. But it was not to be. For one, he's specie enabled "Jedi mind tricks" and second of all, he would not stoop so low in using the Force like that.

"Can you at least tell me the wager of the bet?" He inquired. Depending on the stake, he could still try.

"The same as your. If the boy wins, that man will take Shmi with him. If the boy looses, than I gain everything."

By the Force, wasn't the Toydarian a perfect example of greed. But his words did bring hope for Qui-Gon. Somebody else believed in the boy, up to the point that they betted the mother. Maybe this new owner would be sympathetic to the poor women? He hoped that it was true.

The race went as Qui-Gon knew it would. Despite the false start and many fears, Anakin had won. Not only had he gained the parts for strangers that he did not knew, but he had also gained his freedom and a new owner for his mom.

Watto seethed as he lost two particular prized slaves as well as a lot of money. But he only grumbled and did not try to back out of the agreement like Qui-Gon feared he would. "The new owner will come collect Shmi after the boy will leave. It said that he would not separate them before."

"Would it be possible for me to meet him or her?"

The Toydarian looked streaked with fear. "Absolutely not. He ordered me not to tell. I dare not go against him. But, … if you really want to know something, he is known in these parts to frown on having a slave. Most of the slaves he wins are free. He won't stop others from having slaves, but he does not like it. Does that reassure you, Jedi?"

It did very much. It looked like the Force and Fortune were smiling down on the Skywalker family after the many miserable events it had shoved across their path.

Leaving the mechanical shop's owner to his grief, Qui-Gon saw Anakin run towards him with a supernova-like smile.

"Look, look, Mister Qui-Gon sir. Somebody bought the podracer. Look at all the many credits I got." He showed the Jedi a very generous price for a podracer.

The older man smiled. "That's excellent Anakin. Let's go home to your mother. I have news for the both of you." They set out to the Skywalkers' home.

Anakin was still riding on the adrenaline of the race. He nearly skipped into his home. "Mom we sold the pod. Look at all the money we have."

Shmi stopped working on some mechanical project for Watto to look at the sum her son left on the table. "Oh my goodness, But it's so wonderful Ani."

Qui-Gon stepped forward in this happy reunion to add more joy, but also a bit of sad news. "He has been freed." Anakin turned looking gobsmacked. "What?"

"You are no longer a slave." He was enjoying the happiness he was bringing to the boy, the precious few he had.

Anakin turned to his mom. "Did you hear that?"

Shmi was devastated that her son was leaving her. But she put on a brave face so that her son could have a better life. "Now you can make your dreams come true. You are free." Her son's innocent expression, despite the hardships he had faced at such a young age. She looked at Qui-Gon to be sure that he would not lie to her. "Would you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?" She hoped that the older man would take her son under his wing. It would be to cruel for her son to be free only to be recaptured by other slavers and become, once again a slave.

Qui-Gon looked straight into her eyes. "Yes. Out meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident."

Anakin was even happier that he was free. He asked excitedly. "You mean that I get to go with _you_ on your _starship_?"

Qui-Gon bend down to be on the same eye-level as the blond-haired boy. He did not want the boy to be disappointed once the glamour of being a Jedi faded away. "Anakin. Training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge. And even if you succeed, it's a hard life."

Anakin, believing that his dream would escape from his grasp, whined slightly. "But I wanna go, it's what I always dreamed of doing." He turned to his mother for support. "Can I go mom?"

Shmi tried her best to answer her son. "Anakin. This place has been placed before you. The choice is yours alone." She smiled tentatively at her son's hopeful eyes.

"I want to do it." He affirmed. The staring contest between mother and son continued for a couple of seconds.

Sensing her uneasiness, Qui-Gon intervened. "Then pack your things, we are leaving soon."

Anakin whooped in joy. He started to rush towards his room when a thought crossed his mind. "What about mom?" The adults looked uneasy. "Is she free too?" He started to walk towards his sweet mother. "You are coming with us, aren't you mom?"

He hoped it was the case. He really wanted for his mom to be happy and to be with him as they left this dust-balled planet. Qui-Gon's words shattered that hope.

"I tried to free your mother Ani, but, Watto wouldn't allow it. He had already waged her in another bet. She will be going with a new master after we leave."

Shmi looked resigned to her fate. She had been brought into Watto's service through Gardulla the Hut's gambling. She will leave the same way. Ani, on the other hand, will be free.

Protective of his mother, he had not forgotten Gardulla, Anakin asked. "Do you know who the new owner is?"

Qui-Gon shooked his head. "I do no. However, he had bet with Watto on you winning the race and what the little Watto has told me, he does not approve of slavery. There is a good chance that your mother will be free too, but she can not come with us."

Shmi looked up at the last bit of information. "I think I know who it is."

"Really mom? Would he be alright?"

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. "If he is who I think it is, than there is a good chance that he will take care of me. Go, we will see each other again if the new owner is the one I am thinking about."

If Shmi had an inkling on who the new owner was, and seemed relieved, than Qui-Gon knew that she was in good hands. "Go Anakin. My ship needs to leave soon."

Anakin rushed off to his room to pack.

Meanwhile, Shmi stood up from her work-station to watch the corridor to her son's room. "Thank you." She gratefully told Qui-Gon.

He smiled at her. "You have nothing to worry about. I will watch over him. Will you be alright?"

"I think so." She stated.

They waited together in silence for Anakin to pack. He soon arrived with a little knapsack on his back. "I'm ready." He announced.

"Good, then let's go."

They started to leave the house with Shmi at the door way. A couple of steps later, Qui-Gon sensed Anakin's uneasiness. He stopped to turn towards the boy.

Anakin ran back to his mother in a last hug. "I can't do it. I don't want to leave you."

She smiled at her sweet caring child. "Go Anakin. I will be alright. Somebody else is helping us. If my new owner is the person I think he is, there is a great chance that we will see each other soon. So go on and don't look back."

"I'll make you proud, mom." The boy announced. He trudged back towards the older man who had waited patiently for the final goodbyes.

They set out towards the outskirts where the Naboo cruiser was.

As they nearly reached the ship, Anakin was getting tired slipping on the sand to follow the long strides of the Jedi. "Qui-Gon sir, wait. I'm tired."

Qui-Gon turned as he felt a dark energy approaching at fast speed. Seeing as his charge was about to be hurt he ordered. "Anakin. Drop."

The boy obeyed not a moment to soon as a hovercycle passed over him within a millimeter. The driver leaped from the vehicle to attack the Jedi with a red lightsaber.

As he was fighting the creature, the Jedi Master instructed the young boy. "Go. Tell them to take off."

Anakin rushed towards the ramp. He was in such a great haste that he nearly collided with someone, a young man. "Quick. Mister Qui-Gon is in trouble. He said to take off." He gushed out quickly.

The young man nodded and rushed towards the cockpit with the boy at his heels. As the doors opened, the young man told the pilot. "Qui-Gon's in trouble. Take off."

The pilot quickly complied. Looking at the the window, the young man pointed to the cloud of dust. "Over there, fly low." The pilot conformed to the instructions. The craft flew low towards the battle which could only be seen by the brief flashes of green and red.

As the ramp passed over the battle, Qui-Gon took advantage of the creature's inattentiveness to jump on the ship towards safety. He tumbled down into the entrance, lightsaber turning off as he struggled dignifiedly for breath. The heat and his age weren't a good combinaisons.

He saw Obi-Wan dash towards him with Anakin in tow.

"Are you alright?" The freed boy wanted to know.

"I think so." Qui-Gon tried to reply.

"What was it?" Obi-Wan was always straight to the point.

"I'm not sure." The Jedi Master hated to admit it. "But it was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is, he was after the queen." That was particularly concerning.

Anakin was the one to voice the unasked question. "What are we going to do about it?"

Qui-Gon had no idea. After a long breath, he answered. "We shall be patient." Trying to change the subject, he told Anakin. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin looked happy at the fact he was being introduced as a human being. "Hi. Are you a Jedi too? Please to meet you."

His Padawan quickly gave a warm handshake to the boy with a small smile. "Please to meet you too, Anakin. But I am not a Jedi yet."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm still in training." Turning to his master, he asked. "Master, are you planning on convincing the Council to let the boy be trained?"

Qui-Gon nodded. Smiling a bit warmer at Anakin, Obi-Wan continued while facing the boy. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me them. Unlike my master, I am still in learning so my information won't be fifty years to old."

Recognizing that brand of humor, despite that his Padawan was letting in a stranger to quickly, Qui-Gon retorted. "I see that you still think yourself funny. Good try my Padawan."

Trying to get the last word in the banter, Obi-Wan fired under the amazed eyes of Anakin. "But I only learned from the best. How can you fail to recognize your own sense of humor?"

Master and Padawan smiled at each other, while Anakin was trying to stop feeling amazed on how the two adults acted in front of him.

Obi-Wan stood up, holding out a hand towards Anakin. "Come Anakin, while my master rests, let's look for your sleeping quarters. I'll leave you to debrief the queen?" He confirmed with Qui-Gon.

With a wave of his hand, the older Jedi said. "Go. I'll be alright."

The two boys left the room, Anakin's hand in Obi-Wan's slightly larger one. Qui-Gon felt a small foundation of a bond form between the two of them. But that was impossible, or was it?

He decided that he would ponder on the question later, when he could rest in his quarters. At least, he mused, Obi-Wan had taking Anakin under his wing. The boy needed a friend on the ship. While Qui-Gon would gladly do it, he knew that he had to much work to finish and Padme was the queen in disguised.

Rising form the floor, he went out towards the queen's chambers to report on the encounter of the creature as well as what he did on Tatooine.

Then, he mentally groaned, he would have to file a report for the Council to read at their next hyperspace stop. He was not looking forward to the impending argument he would have with the Council Master.

At least this time, he would have Obi-Wan on his side. His Padawan wouldn't admit it, but Qui-Gon's taking care of "pathetic life-forms" habit had definitely rubbed on the young adult, even if Obi-Wan Didn't want to admit it.

Smiling at the fact, he left the entrance of the ship in a slow, steady walk. He did, however, sensed that he had missed something important.

Something the Force was trying to communicate with him that he was to tired to feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, a little review please?<strong>


	7. A small step for me A bigger one for you

**AN: A new chapter is up. I'm getting slowly and surely to my goal. Glad to see some people liking it. A little review please? Just something to know that people like it or can tell me what to improve. Before you ask, yes I am influenced by the brilliant story "Shadows of the Future" by stormqueen873. If you guys haven't read it yet, I would definitely recommend it.**

**Enjoy the chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A small step for me. A bigger one for you.<strong>

Anakin, after riding the euphoria of winning the Podrace and the fact that he was free from slavery, was starting to feel cold and slightly depressed. He dearly wished that his mom could have been free too. Even if she might know who her new owner might be, it was not necessary be that person.

He was anxious about the only parent that he knew and that took care of him from his birth up to a couple hours ago. What if his mom belonged to a more crueler master than Watto? What if she died and he wasn't there to save her? What if she was suffering? Was she sad that her son wasn't there? Why didn't he finish 3PO long before to help? How would she survive on her own? Who was her new master? Would she …

"Anakin?" A voice rang out from outside his mind, piercing the questions that were swirling around, invading every nook and cranny of space available and them some.

Shaking his head, the young boy focused on the owner of the voice. It was Obi-Wan. The young man looked a bit worried. "Are you alright?" The young man asked.

Anakin hesitated. Seeing this, Obi-Wan sat down on the couch that would serve as a bed for the boy later on. He pressed on. "Do you want to talk about what is on your mind? I can feel your worries."

Anakin was uncertain for only a couple of seconds. "No." He decided. "I'm fine." He did not know the Jedi in front of him. Even if all his senses screamed at him to trust the older boy, he could not. Distrustfulness was something ingrained in a slave for fear of being hurt even more from others. Cruel masters thrived on using their slaves weaknesses to make them suffer for their own personal enjoyment.

'Nothing is for free.' That is the first lesson he learned early in life. 'Never trust anyone that he did not know' was the second one. To live with the minimum of pain, he had to apply them and others.

Instead of being angry at Anakin's non-compliance, Obi-Wan nodded gravely. "I understand that you don't trust me yet." Seeing the blond-haired boy about to reply, he hastened. "Not that I blame you. Just know that I am here if you need anything, ok?"

Anakin felt that he had to answer verbally. "Ok." His reward was a beaming smile.

"Great." Announced Obi-Wan. He got up from the sofa. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Would you like to come with me to get dinner?"

Blinking at the sudden change of personality, Anakin took a couple of more seconds to regain his bearings. "Um, … Sure."

"Perfect." Chirped the Jedi-in-training. "Then let's go to the dining room."

As they started to leave the droid room, Anakin suddenly thought about the older Jedi that gave him a lot of things, in particular, his freedom. "What about Mister Qui-Gon? Won't he want to eat too?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "First of all, you can call him just Qui-Gon. My Master would think that he is getting to old if you call him Mister all the time. Second, he is still debriefing the queen, then he has a report to prepare for the Jedi Council and finally, he will be getting some much needed rest." The last word reverberated with a strong sense of stubbornness. Anakin shivered at what it would bring to the older Jedi. Obi-Wan continued talking. "He won't have time to eat tonight with us. I promise that he will later on in the journey but tonight just won't be possible. It will be only the two if us. Will that be alright with you?" He asked in an afterthought.

"What about Padme?" Anakin asked. He wanted to see someone else he knew.

"Handmaiden Naberrie is a bit preoccupied with her duties as the queen's help. You will see her but not tonight. But let's not talk about people who can't come. I understand from my Master that you are handy when working on droids. I, myself, dabble a bit in mechanics."

Finally! Something he could relate with the older man. Happily, Anakin started to talk with Obi-Wan on different methods on working on droids, various types of machinery, how to modify certain parts of the program or upgrade to something better.

Without realizing, Anakin talked with Obi-Wan throughout the whole dinner, his mind off his mother and anything sad or depressing. All that was left was one of the most brilliant conversation with the older boy.

Obi-Wan seemed to know a lot of things. He would ask the right questions when he wanted Anakin to clarify some details — mainly because the names were different on Tatooine than on Coruscant — would debate on technological aspects, discuss on some fine points of some programming or other. Then, it went to podracing. Anakin was pleased at all the questions he was receiving from the person in front of him who told him he knew very little about podracing.

Soon, Anakin sat down on his bed — when had it been made — the euphoria from before coming back. He had completely forgotten his previous apprehensions, washed away from his mind by the discussion he had during dinner.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly at the young boy's enthusiasm. He had succeeded in the first real change with the past. Last time, he had been aloof, not liking this intruder who had wormed his way into his master's heart faster than Obi-Wan did during his own first meeting with Qui-Gon. Jealousy, while not being the Jedi way, was more sneaky than any other emotion. Worming it's way deep into the heart until it was to late to remove it without some serious damage or the lack of will to.

Anakin had yawned once more. It was the fifth one in the past twenty minutes. Smiling at the stubbornness the boy was showing, Obi-Wan tucked him in. "Sleep tight Anakin. Tomorrow will be a new day."

Suddenly, sleeping seemed very scary. Anakin had never slept far away from home, away from his mother. Loneliness and homesickness started to seep outwards, where Obi-Wan felt them.

Acting on instinct on what to do, the Senior Padawan pushed the younger boy gently on the cushions that formed his bed. Taking the covers, he started the motions of tucking him in. Unknowingly, Obi-Wan was imitating something Shmi had done for her son every night. He even kissed Anakin on the forehead at the exact same spot as his mother had. "Goodnight Anakin. Sleep tight. Let the Force bring you pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight Obi-Wan." Anakin's mumbled reply came from the covers.

Obi-Wan stayed a bit more to watch the droopy eyes flutter before closing for good. Even breaths showed that the boy was sleeping but just in case, Obi-Wan checked with the Force as he had done before many times while training Anakin. It was more of a habit to make sure that his wayward apprentice wasn't planning to escape out of the Temple while having the alibi that he was asleep. Obi-Wan barely realized he was doing.

Satisfied that Anakin was well and truly asleep, he set out to the kitchens to get a tray of food for his wayward master who most certainly had not — of that he was more certain than anything — left the room due to the report he had to make to the Council while trying to fit Anakin somewhere so that they won't have to much time to find good countermeasures to any of his arguments.

Hearing the door open, Qui-Gon looked up from his datapad. Seeing his padawan with a tray of food brought a small wiry smile on his face. "Thank you, my Padawan. I haven't had the time to eat yet."

"I figured." His Padawan replied. "How is the report?"

The smile was replaced by a grimace. "Not so well. After meditating for a while, I believe that my opponent today was a Sith."

Pretending to be shocked at the news, Obi-Wan sent a slight tremor of surprise and fear through their bond. He was to proper to gasp. "Are you sure master? Can that creature truly be a Sith? Weren't they suppose to be extinct?"

"Never assume anything, my Padawan. Is there one thing I know through the Archives is that the Sith are devious and can stay in hiding in plain sight if they wanted to."

Palpatine's image came quickly to mind. Obi-Wan banished it as fast as possible before his master could sense it. He took his sleeping wear from his bed and headed towards the fresher to change. He needed rest, feeling that he would have precious few after they would land on Coruscant.

He had to set up a meeting with Granta via commlinks — easier to hide to do a clandestine correspondence — plan a possible solution to free Naboo, help his master persuade the Jedi Council to accept Anakin for training, talk to Xanatos, build a deeper relationship with Anakin while he still had time, figure a way to speak with the New Sith Order so that they can try and contact the Jedi Council and set up a possible treaty, find a way to utterly and truly destroy Palpatine, … The list went on and on for what seemed like a couple of parsecs. So much to do, indefinitely time to spare but changes to predict what would happen so that the Temple massacre and the birth of the Sith Empire never happened. To make sure that this time Anakin would not turn.

If the previous training didn't work — where Obi-Wan followed the Code quite unscrupulously — then he follow an unorthodox one to help Anakin. This new training method was what he had developed due to seeing the boy's response depending on the situation. If only he had thought of it earlier, but by the time he did, Anakin was near knighthood and it was to late to put it in use. Their bond was good, but not the excellent level that could have been.

Well, this time, he would use it. This time, he would save Qui-GOn who would help him in training Anakin. He sensed the master/padawan bond already forming slightly between him and Anakin. One way or another, he would train Anakin. He just hoped that the Council would approve and would not stand in the way of the Force.

While thinking these thoughts, Obi-Wan had automatically changed, brushed his teeth and went to bed, much under the amusement of his master who had never seen his serious and somber Padawan look this distracted and pensive.

He felt that Obi-Wan was ready for the Trials. In light of this event, he would let his Padawan work through whatever was troubling his mind. It would be a mini-test on how he would react. Qui-Gon knew that he couldn't coddle Obi-Wan as much as he would like. In his mind, Obi-Wan was still that brave, reckless little boy with anger issues when they had met and he had took him as his Padawan, despite his earlier doubts when his mind was still fresh with Xanatos' betrayal even after three years of the event.

Thinking of Xanatos wasn't as so difficult as he would imagine it would be. Yes, his former Padawan had turned after the death of his father. Yes he tried to gain revenge. All the same, around Xanatos' sixteenth year, he had felt a small change around the Rogue Jedi.

The first notable difference was that his revenge felt more like he was putting on a show rather than really trying to kill Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

The lack of anger and hate radiating from the former Jedi was another indication that something was amiss.

The last clue was little snips of information that the Council would receive from an unknown source that would help them in many sticky situations. The notes themselves screamed Xanatos Du Creon, even when they continued to appear after the supposed death of the Rogue Jedi.

The parting words were a mystery for Qui-Gon. Just before he jumped into the vat, Xanatos had whispered to him. "Take care of my little brother. There is much to be done with his aid when he he finally wakes up."

Had Xanatos somehow turned back from the Dark-side to rejoin the Light? If so, how did he do it? What persuaded him to turn back from his thirst of vengeance and the untimely death of the governor of Talos? The problem lay with the fact that when Qui-Gon had met Xanatos after his turning, the boy — or man, depending on the encounters — reeked of the Dark Side. But a Dark Side of the Force that did not seem to want to hurt Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan or any other Jedi that was with them.

Oh it was tantalizing, whispering promises of power, freedom and many other things. It was not, despite what the Jedis thought about the Dark Side, slimy or brutal in any way, shape or form. So what changer? That was the heart of the matter. One that Qui-Gon, despite his countless hours meditating, could not find answer to.

With a sigh, he quickly finished his report, making it stay on stand by until the ship had dropped out of hyperspace for it to be send. Changing swiftly, he followed his Padawan into the land of sleep. Getting some much needed rest.

_Cold. Darkness. Void. Shadows. Cold, so, so, cold._

_He couldn't feel anything apart from the icy tendrils of the bone-chilling temperature that was sneaking in his body, leeching away any warmth he had._

_Trying to defend from the frosting enemy, he felt himself draw in closer his covers, forming a cocoon around him. Preventing any arctic temperature from slithering through any cracks that could possibly exist._

_He didn't like the cold. It was something foreign, unknown. He came from a very warm planet and could not understand this alien thing._

_Darkness. Shadows dancing across the inky background. How he knew they were shadows, he couldn't say. It was something he just knew. They were circling around him, arching in like the Tusken Riders he had heard so much about. Never get captured by these Desert Men for your life was forfeit, or so the rumors said. He had no trouble believing them since they came from the local moisture farmers. They rarely exaggerated their tales that every one of them will tell._

_He could here cries. Screaming, shouting, groaning, blaster shots. Trumpets. Marching. Banging. Booms._

_Cacophonic. That would be the word he would use if he had to describe what he heard._

_Looking around, he tried to find out the source of the noise. Seeing a light, it was more of a light grey than the color white, he started to walk towards it._

_When he reached it, he saw that it was a luminescent doorway. Not wanting to stay in the dark, he stepped through it bravely._

_Cold, icy gusts of winds surrounded him. Freezing everything in his body, seeping straight through the bones._

_Striving to find something to keep his mind from the cold, he looked around._

_Great grey marshes filled one half of the space he saw. It stopped to mix with the grassy green plains that occupied the other half of the space. Seeing something in the distance, he squinted in order to see better._

_The image shocked him from the chilling sensation. Padme, whom he felt a connection with, was marching onwards towards him on the line that separated the marshes from the plains. Her face was grim but fill of determination. Behind her were thousands and thousands of creatures similar to Jar-Jar. Mixed in between the ranks were humans and other creatures that were armed to the bone._

_Why was his beloved Padme leading an army? Was she going to war? He didn't want her to fight. She was so sweet and innocent. Not a warrior or a fighter in his eyes._

_The scenery changed. He could see his mother crying over something. She was in so much pain and sorrow permutated her whole frame. He tried to reach her to comfort her, but his hand passed through her. Shmi continued to cry. He could hear her muttering. "Why Ani? Why did you leave me? I need you but you are nowhere to be found. Why did you leave your mother Ani?"_

_"I'm right here!" Anakin shouted. "Look mom. I'm here."_

_She was incapable of hearing him. She kept on muttering. "Anakin. Anakin. Anakin."_

Anakin felt his body shaking as a more masculine voice kept muttering. "Wake up Anakin. It's just a dream. You're safe now. I'm here. Wake up Anakin."

He woke up with a start. Cold sweat trickling down his back, neck and face. He felt tears gather in his eyes, slipping down his cheek and on the covers.

Two strong pair of arms surrounded him. They gave him comfort and security. He burrowed his way in, not wanting to leave this impenetrable defense.

The voice above him kept muttering the words such as "safe", "it's alright", "calm yourself " and "I'm here".

Anakin finally recognized the timber belonging to Obi-Wan. How had he known he needed him? Sniffling, he finally left the warm circle to see the calm serene face of the young man.

"Are you feeling calmer?" The Senior Padawan asked.

Anakin shook his head, unable to trust his voice not to break at the moment. Hearing the sniffles, Obi-Wan summoned a box of tissues, took one and helped Anakin blow his noise.

He sat down on the bed in a more comfortable position to gather the boy in his arms. Instinctually, Anakin laid his head on Obi-Wan's chest, snuggling in the warm, strong embrace. The older man started to stroke gently the younger boy's hair in slow, rhythmic motions. While waiting for Anakin to speak again, he sent warm calm waves of the Force towards him.

Sensing Anakin was ready to talk, but not if he would confide, Obi-Wan asked. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Anakin stiffened slightly. "It's alright." The Senior Padawan hastily assured. "If you don't want to tell me, it's alright. I won't push you." He never stopped stroking the blond hair.

"How did you know I was having a nightmare?" Anakin was curious about that little fact.

"I felt your terror. You were projecting it unconsciously. I came as quickly as I could as soon as I knew who was in danger."

"Thank you." Came the quiet whisper. To quiet for Obi-Wan to be sure that the boy had said it.

Checking the chronowatch on the wall, Obi-Wan winced internally at how late it was. The ship had changed cycles a couple of hours ago, letting the passengers sleep a bit more. Somehow, Obi-Wan suspected a certain royal handmaiden to have changed the cycles for a particular passenger. Shifting his gaze to Anakin, he said softly. "It is very late. Will you be able to go back to sleep?"

If the boy grew even more stiffer, he would be a statue. "Please." He murmured. "Don't leave me alone."

Not moving a muscle to scare him, Obi-Wan continued his stroking of the blond locks. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

Anakin curled up deeper into the warm, safe heaven that was Kenobi. Hearing the tendrils of sleep padding slowly towards him, with fear of falling asleep, demanded. "Tell me a story."

Surprised, it took a couple of seconds for Obi-Wan to process what his brother, or future brother anyway, said. Those couple of seconds were too long for the boy to fear he had said something foolish. "I'm sorry. I am afraid to follow asleep and it just came out. I'm sorry. Please don't go."

"Anakin."Came the interruption. The boy can't babbling on, asking sorry for something so simple. "Anakin!" The more harsher sound slapped shut the boy's mouth.

Peering upside-down, he stared at Obi-Wan who gazed warmly back. "I don't mind telling you a story. Do you have one in particular that you would like?"

Thinking hard, his brow had scrunched into several lines making the face adorable, Anakin finally shrugged. "I never heard many stories. At night, I was usually so tired from working in Watto's shop that I would just drop on the bed."

Not saying anything, but bristling mentally at the blonde's treatment, Obi-Wan ran through tales he had heard when he was in the crèche. "Alright, I got one. This is a story about an outgoing illegitimate son. His tale involves a klutzy sidekick, a flirtatious girl, a wedding, a terrible mistake and a feast. Would you like to hear more?"

Settling in, Anakin happily acknowledged.

Grinning a hidden smile from Anakin, the Senior Padawan started the tale of Ashta, the illegitimate son of Governor Herald of the planet Chandrila, whose whole life was one comical action after the other, with his trusty side-kick Baliea — a childhood friend then later wife — and Luniag — a self-proclaimed fangirl whose goal in life was to make Ashta her husband. The particular episode he told was when Ashta finally got to confess his love to Baliea, only to have a switch-up and did it to Luniag. As he tries to reclaim the heart of his one true love, Ashta also had to plan his wedding with Luniag since he confessed in front of the whole household during a party.

Throughout the whole story, Anakin relaxed slowly, unwinding gradually until, laughing in a muffled tone — to not bother anybody outside — at the right moments and just listening to the warm timber that was Obi-Wan's voice. Knowing that he was guarded, Anakin closed his eyes to better concentrate on the tale.

"… Luniag finally stopped dreaming that one day, Ashta would be hers. Baliea and Ashta's love were much stronger than her own puny one. Lifted from a burden she did not knew she had, Luniag crept away from the kissing couple to the kitchens. The wedding ceremony would continue, but not with her as the bride. The cooks must be warned of a feast to be made if they wanted to make it in time. The wedding was even more splendid than anticipated. All the guests agreed that it was one to be remembered. The couple lived a very merry life, for Ashta's troubles hadn't ended yet. But he had his wife with him as his ever trusted partner whom they would never be separated again. The End." Trying to budge slightly, Obi-Wan finally noticed that his charge was fast asleep on him.

Even if he wanted to, the Padawan couldn't leave. The young boy's arms were fastened to his night-shirt, while his whole body was a weight that anchored Obi-Wan to the small bed.

It was a complete change from their last encounter. He had ignored the boy as much as possible since he didn't like this new pet-project his master was doing. If he had opened his senses more, he would have felt the Anakin's nightmare. At least this time, they weren't starting off the wrong foot.

Trying to get as relaxed as possible, he summoned a blanket with the Force to cover the both of them. Kissing the golden mop of hair another time, he fell asleep once again.

Tomorrow would bring a new day, a new hope.

With the dawn — or as similar it could get on a spaceship — time will change it's course and it will begin it's uncertain journey towards the future of the galaxy.


	8. A simple morning for a simple day

**AN: A new chapter is up. What do you guys think?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Simple Morning for a simple day.<strong>

Waking up in the morning, or what could be considered morning in a spaceship, Qui-Gon checked the chronowatch on the bedside table as he did every morning. He frowned slightly. His internal clock did not match the numbers displayed next to him.

Inspecting the watch more thoroughly, he saw that the planet cycle that it was based on was Coruscant. This, in itself, was surprising for the cycle change should have been done today at midday so that everyone would know. If he didn't knew better, he would say that somebody ordered the cycle change last night for an additional guest.

Obi-Wan was going to be so pleased to sleep a bit more than usual. He always complained when QUi-Gon would drag him out of bed "at the break of dawn, Master!" for an early morning meditation. In addition to the fact that he will be having another thing to tease his master about in their game-like banter.

Qui-Gon rued the day he decided to teach the finer points of diplomacy to Obi-Wan. He now trembled slightly as to when the student will surpass the master. Qui-Gon will never be able to get his way again if the Council sicked Obi-Wan on him. Maybe that was the main reason for Yoda to encourage this pairing so long ago? He should thank the Grandmaster for that.

Glancing at the bed next to his, Qui-Gon stopped suddenly. The bed was empty! Worse than that, it's covers were rumpled, thrown to the side as if the previous occupant had jumped out swiftly for a reason.

Worried that his apprentice might be in danger, Qui-Gon tried to feel his errant Padawan's location. Tried being the keyword for he could not sense anything at all. Obi-Wan wasn't dead since the link was still alive, thrumming with more energy than he had ever seen, but the other end of the link had into Force knows where.

Could there be a traitor on board? But then, why attack now and not Qui-Gon himself directly? Something was up. He changed his clothes rapidly, comb his hair barely before tying it back in a lazy semi-ponytail. Using the Force that he would normally cringe to do, he made the backs while boots sailed the room towards him. Putting them on, he set off in hasty strides to locate the missing Padawan. All while trying to maintain the dignified Jedi calm image that the ship's inhabitants needed to see in order to not worry. If there was danger on board, he would make sure that it was taken off.

Checking discreetly every room he met, it took him two whole hours before he finally located Obi-Wan. Two whole hours filled with worry, despair and fear that barely got released to the Force. Qui-Gon will have to meditate later in order to regain his inner balance.

The queer thing about his apprentice was that the Jedi Master could not sense any Force-signature that he knew belonged to Obi-Wan. He could see the auburn-haired man, but could not feel him. Quite peculiar.

But not as peculiar as the scene he was treated to in front of him. Obi-Wan laid uncomfortably on Anakin's bed with said boy on top of him, sprawled limbs that fastened the Senior Padawan to the bed. Both of them were in a deep sleep, creating a peaceful ethereal portrait of youth and innocence for the one who entered the room.

'_Obi-Wan__ will __be __having __a __crick __in __the __neck, __with __that __position.__' _Mused Qui-Gon, sniggering mentally. _'__And __he __claims __that __I __always __take __care __of __pathetic __life __forms. __Well, __the __joke __is __on __you, __my __Padawan.__'_ But that still didn't answer as to why Obi-Wan's Force-signature had disappeared from space.

Loathing to break this tranquil scene, but having no other choice for answers, the older Jedi strode towards the slumbering duo. Hand reaching out to shake his student gently awake, he was surprised by a sudden furry of mouvements as a shadow leaped out from the bed and pinned the Jedi on the floor.

The mouvements were blurry, but Qui-Gon had registered that the assailant had twirled him in a half-circle — as if the Jedi Master was a rag-doll — pinching a nerve bundle that rendered him paralyzed for a brief moment, all while forcing him towards the floor, loosing his lightsaber in the process that re-appeared at the base of his throat, ready to be activated at a moment's notice.

"Did you really think that an assassin could kill me? Especially as one who isn't hiding his Force-signature like you are right now. I should feel insulted that Ventress only sent a feeble apprentice." Hissed a cold voice that could not belong to his beloved Padawan.

"Padawan?" He tried to speak out. "What are you doing?"

He could feel Obi-Wan flinch at the sound of his voice. "how dare you take my master's voice and body! Did you think that I would falter? Make a mistake perhaps? Well? Answer me?" The tone was still hissed as a shower of icy fragments hit Qui-Gon's heart. What had happened for Obi-Wan to be this way.

"Stop this at once, Obi-Wan. I am your master. If you want to be sure, check our bond through the Force." His voice had to remain calm in order to not provoke his Padawan even further. He will be getting at the bottom of this.

"Master?" Came suddenly a horrified voice. "Oh Force, I'm so sorry master." Qui-Gon felt his body returning to normal as Obi-Wan pinched quickly another nerve-point that countered the first one. His padawan helped him get up and returned the lightsaber.

Turning to see why Anakin hadn't awoken up amidst the mouvement and noises, Qui-Gon was surprised to see the boy floating gently over the bed in a Force-bubble. Something a Master learned to do when he was to get a small padawan or when he had to retrieve a Youngling from a war-torn planet. How could Obi-Wan have learned this? It was not common information that could be accessed by Padawans, unless a master-padawan pair had to go pick up a Youngling. Something that Qui-Gon had never done which should indicate the knowledge Obi-Wan should have on the matter.

The bubble started to softly lower itself on the bed before popping quietly. Anakin hadn't even stirred from the mouvements.

Obi-Wan approached his master. Fear, sadness and terror exuding from him. What had he done? It was instinctive, the Clone Wars being the reason of his actions. Why hadn't his master wake him up via the usual way? "Are you alright master? I didn't hurt you?"

Qui-Gon's previous terror turned to anger in the blink of an eye. He forced himself to calm down, regaining his mental balance before answering his Padawan. Obi-Wan should not bear the brunt of his anger for something 'trivial' as being attacked after searching for a missing Padawan of whom he feared the worse.

Taking a deep breath, he said evenly. "No, I am not alright, Padawan. Care to explain what just happened, for a start?"

Obi-Wan paled a bit more but he remained straight and tall as a true Jedi would. If he wasn't preoccupied by the current matter, Qui-Gon would have been extremely proud at how his pseudo-son was acting."Well?" He pressed on, an eyebrow arched in a perfect position to make his student squirm even more. "I'm waiting for the explanation and it should be coming now."

"I don't know master!" Burst out the auburn-haired man. "One minute I was asleep, the next I was over you ready to kill at a moment's notice. I have no explanation master. If you have it, than I would be glad for it." Obi-Wan thanked the Force for granting him the perfect acting skills. Myriam in particular for he could sense her manipulating Qui-Gon into believing that he was terrified at what he had done. Now, time to bring the scene up a notch so that his master wouldn't suspect anything.

"It was horrible master. I wasn't even aware of my actions. It was like being a spectator in my own body." Ok, maybe he was laying a bit thicker than usual. Maybe he could blame it on those so-called visions he had received? That could explain his change of character. Inner Obi-Wan weeped at how low he had stooped to avoid his master's suspicion. He will be making up for it, in a discreet way of course.

Qui-Gon stepped forward, all negative feelings fleeing at the sight of his distressed Padawan. Even if it was out of character of the usual stoic man, Qui-Gon felt that it must be because of those visions that he recently saw. He hugged the Senior padawan. "All right. I believe you. But visions can't be the explanation for that Force-bubble you created around Anakin."

"A Force-bubble, Master? When did I do one?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago, when you attacked me, you also protected Anakin."

Obi-Wan gaped at the information while simultaneously acquiring a magnificent red hue on the face. He had done it without a thought, seeing in his mind the equation : **Anakin ****(Youngling) + ****Danger = ****Protect ****at ****all ****cost.** "You remember my friend Bant?"

"The Mon Calamari training to become a Healer? Yes I do. Is she the reason for this knowledge?"

He nodded. "She coerced my friends and I to learn the Force-bubble as soon as she learned of it's existence. It would help us in case we have to save a Youngling for some reason or another. She made us practice so much that we would react without a second thought." Shivering slightly, he stated. "I pity her Padawan."

"I pity your friendship." The flat tone of his master broke something in Obi-Wan, he started laughed.

"Obi-Wan?" Came a sleepy voice from the cot. "Why are you laughing?"

Qui-Gon chuckled at the timing of the former-slave boy. "When did you wake up Anakin?"

"At the moment Obi-Wan stated that he pitied the Pa, … Pa, … what I am suppose to become to train as a Jedi."

"Padawan?" Proposed Obi-Wan.

"Yes! Padawan. When you said you pitied the Padawan of her. Obi-Wan, who's her?"

"One of my best friends and a tyrant when it comes to learn how to heal people. You might meet her at the Temple if she isn't to swamped with work."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'll try to make her your Healer for your check-up, does that sound fine?" Obi-Wan remembered that it was always a chore to get Anakin to have a physical since the boy had to overcome nine years of extreme dislike to doctors that overcharged everything and would kill a person if they did not pay enough. A droid doctor was cheaper, but they were faulty on Tatooine, making numerous mistakes.

Fidgeting, Anakin hesitated. "Do you trust her?" Obi-Wan had been nothing but nice during the initial meeting. The older man had even stayed last night to protect him from the dark after his nightmare.

"I trust Bant with my life. You have nothing to be afraid of."

That settled the matter. If Obi-Wan trusted this person, than Anakin will too. He nodded towards the two men. "I'll like to see Bant for my check-up, please."

Qui-Gon was quite amused at the situation. Here they were, his son and the boy talking at each other, ignoring the elderly master completely. Clearing his throat, he got their attention.

"Not that this conversation is extremely fascinating. Mind clarifying two thing for me Padawan?"

"If I can, Master."

"Why were you shielding your end of the bond? Shields that I haven't taught you?"

"Shields, what shields?" Diving into his mind, Obi-Wan cursed violently in his head. He had forgotten to lower his shields that hid him from enemy eye. How could he have forgotten to lower them? Especially since he had a couple of days to remember to do that. Time to do some damage control. Why was it so complicated?

"I don't understand. How can these shields be there?"

Pondering in the question, Qui-Gon was beginning to wonder if those thrice-damned visions weren't a punishment from the Force for him while his Padawan suffered from them. "Can you bring them down?"

Of course he could. He was the one who developed them with Master Windu and Master Yoda! "I think so, master." Pretending to be in extreme concentration, Obi-Wan lowered the shields.

Relief flooded Qui-Gon as he could feel his danger-prone Padawan through the Force once more.

Meanwhile, Anakin looked worriedly at both of the occupants in the room. "Is Obi-Wan in danger?"

"No. He had disappeared from his room and I couldn't feel his location. I was just worried." Turning to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon asked. "What were you doing last night by the way?"

Not wanting to spill Anakin's secret, Obi-Wan waved a hand, replying nonchalantly. "Oh, you know me Master. I had a difficult time falling asleep and started to walk around the ship. Anakin, who had woken up because of me, offered to keep me company until I started to get heavy-eyed. Being the gallant boy he is, we shared the bed and I must have fallen asleep with Anakin."

Said boy shot a grateful smile at Obi-Wan. He didn't want to appear weak in front of the man who had rescued him from slavery. Obi-Wan winked discretely back.

"Hmmm. I can accept that." Looking at the clock on the wall, Qui-Gon decided to leave the conversation be for the moment. "Anyone hungry?"

"Starving!" The two boys replied in unison.

Chuckling, the Jedi Master strolled down the corridor as two walking-stomachs raced towards the Mess Hall. His Padawan leading the way for the young boy.

Entering the Hall, Qui-Gon heard his Padawan say to the blond boy. "Go get some tables, I'll bring the food. Anything you like or don't like that I should be aware of?"

"I trust you Obi-Wan. I'll eat anything."

"Ok then. Now go find three places for my master and me. Two if it's too full for the both of us, ok?"

"Roger that boss." Anakin mocked saluted. He sped off into the Hall to find two seats or three.

The Hall was full of people, being mid-morning to nearly lunch time, according to the Coruscant cycle. It would be a miracle if Anakin found three seats together for all of them. Knowing that the two boys would prefer to eat together, Qui-Gon followed his Padawan in the line. He marveled at the grace Obi-Wan was displaying by balancing two trays at the same time on one arm while scooping out various different foods with the other. The Jedi Master suspected the use of the Force to be able to do that.

Looking out across the room, a tray on each hand, Obi-Wan searched for Anakin. Unconsciously, he sent out the Force to locate him like when he was his Padawan.

"Over here Obi-Wan. I found three seats." Came the clear loud cry of the boy, much to the amusement of the pilots that were on the same table. Anakin was jumping up and down from the bench while waiving his hands excitedly.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went towards the table. The seats were well placed. Anakin and Obi-Wan could sit next to each other and talk without having to shout, while Qui-Gon sat in front of Anakin.

The whole table was filled with pilots. Something that amused Obi-Wan a lot. Qui-Gon was sending him questioning waves of his sanity at the glee he could feel coming from his Padawan. It was un-usual to see Obi-Wan act like this or to even let someone in as easily as Anakin had. Maybe it was due to those visions or maybe the Force had a direct hand in it. All that the Jedi Master knew was that a bond was forming between Obi-Wan and Anakin. A Master/Padawan bond to be more exact. The Council will have to try and counter that argument. They wouldn't dare go against the Will of the Force.

When breakfast was finished, Qui-Gon left to report to the Queen while Obi-Wan and Anakin left to their own devices.

"Even if you aren't allowed to train as a Jedi, I can start to teach you some simple meditation techniques if you want."

"Meditation?" The skepticism could be clearly heard.

"It is an essential part of a Jedi's training. Don't worry, it can be quite fun. Let's go back to your room to get comfortable."

They went towards the room. Settling down in his preferred meditation pose, Obi-Wan started to instruct Anakin on how to meditate.

"First thing is to sit down comfortably." When it was obeyed, he continued. "Alright, now, close your eyes and start imagining yourself fixing a giant droid. Can you see it clearly in your mind?"

"Yes." The boy's brows were furrowed in concentration.

"Very good. Let yourself go as you repair the droid. Feel, don't act, just feel. Let your senses go one by one as you repair the droid. Everything is calm. You are feeling peaceful."

The instructions lulled Anakin into a trance. Both of them started to meditate together.

After an hour had passed, Obi-Wan brought Anakin back from the Force. "So? How was your first meditation?"

"Awesome! Was that the Force?"

"Indeed. A Jedi must meditate in order to keep balance within himself. What I showed you was a simple exercise that I learned as a Youngling. If you had been trained at the Temple, by the time you had reached this age, you would have been able to meditate easily. Not that you have to like it of course."

At the mention that he may be behind others, Anakin started to be a bit fearful. What if the others didn't like him? After all he was an outsider. He didn't want to be an outcast in a place where most kids his age knew each other from birth. And they must be way ahead of him in schooling. He could read and write a bit but not in Basic. It was in Huttese due to the Hutts that ruled the place.

"Anakin? What's the matter?"

"What if the others don't like me?" That was the most pressing question, in Anakin's opinion.

"I doubt that they would. Jedis are taught to be compassionate. They will want to befriend you. I know a couple of Initiates that are your age that you might be interested to meet. They formed a secret mechanical club."

"Really?" Was it possible that he, a former slave, could fit in with other children, Jedi-in-training to be exact?

"Really." Obi-Wan confirmed. It was true what he said. He didn't how he knew this. It would seem that some memories were different than before. Why hadn't he realized that? Tonight, he would try to speak with Myriam to view the memories that were different. He didn't want to appear suspicious.

"Wizard!" The cry startled Obi-Wan from his thoughts. Smiling at the boy, he decided on what they could do today to entertain themselves. Not forgetting that he had a training session with his Master around dinner time. He was sure that their was a droid or two that Anakin would like to work on. Now, to only find them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please?<strong>


	9. Memory gained, Lunch and New Fan

**AN: Many of you commented (and rightly so) that my last chapter was a bit to similar to a chapter in shadowqueen's "Shadows from the Future". I would like to issue a formal apology at that. I am doing the NaNoWriMo and was out of ideas so yes it would seem that, unintentionally I have been influenced by her story. I am one of the biggest fans of that fic and would recommend to anyone to read it.**

**Just so you know, after the end of November (the end of the challenge) I will be re-reading the whole fic and fix any mistakes in the language as well as correct any mistakes in the plot. So don't you guys worry, I will be changing a lot of things in the previous chapter and will strive to not repeat this mistake again. Please tell me of I do since I won't be seeing it right away (apart if I'm re-reading the whole thing).**

**Hope this new chapter will be better. ^^'  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Memory gained, Lunch and New Fan.<strong>

The next couple of days were spent in a semi-routine the Force-Sensitive occupants of the starship. Every morning, Qui-Gon would grab a cup of coffee from the Mess and go to droid room turn to spare, in order to be treated to the surprising sight of Obi-Wan meditating with Anakin.

The young slave had to be an early riser and would wake Obi-Wan up as soon as possible to meditate together. The crux of the matter was that they were up an hour before Qui-Gon himself, and that was saying something. However, Obi-Wan did not complain and openly agreed to do what Anakin wanted.

Even if it was un-Jedi like, Qui-Gon was extremely happy. His friend and fellow Master Jedi, Mace Windu, will have to take crèche duties for a whole month! The two friends were having a running bet about Obi-Wan. The terms of the bet were that before said Padawan became a Knight, he would rise early for two weeks straight without grumbling or being persuade before Qui-Gon or around the same time, meditate without prompting and taking care of a life form like Qui-Gon was known to do. Qui-Gon had betted that Obi-Wan would do that before his knighting while Jedi Master Windu could not believe it.

Already five days have passed and it would seem that Obi-Wan would not be stopping. If he kept that up for the next week and two days, then Qui-Gon would help the Younglings of the crèche plan hell for Mace. The Korun Master will rue the day he decided to bet with Qui-Gon. The best part was that they both filmed the terms so that the other Jedi wouldn't escape from fulfilling the looser's part of the bargain.

After morning meditation, the two boys, with the older man, would go to the Mess Hall to eat. The pilots off-duty always had two seats reserved for Anakin, who wouldn't stop pestering them with questions that they took in good humor, and Obi-Wan, who would be the one to reign in the younger boy when he was getting to annoying. Qui-Gon would sit down on another table not far from them, reading the reports he received during the brief lull when the ship was out of hyperspace.

After breakfast, Qui-Gon would go to the queen to advise her or would work on his paperwork that had piled up a bit during the past week. Meanwhile, Anakin would go and explore the ship with Obi-Wan explaining everything that the boy couldn't understand. The crew was getting use to seeing one or the other crawling out of the ventilation shaft or from under a machinery, covered in grime and dust, with the other not far behind.

Anakin was worshipping Obi-Wan. The man would answer every and any questions he could think of, would take the time to explain something and when Anakin couldn't understand the first time, would try to explain it in better terms. Obi-Wan would never be impatient, always standing there calm and serene like the stories he heard about the Jedis.

Another bonus point was that somehow, Anakin still didn't know why, Obi-Wan had knew that he was behind in reading and writing in basic. After lunch, they would spend at least two hours where Anakin would learn. He took it like a duck to the water. Nine years of wanting to learn helped was still behind in his education, but not hampered by the reading and writing. Needless to say that the blonde-haired boy wasn't a prodigy like in his skills for mechanics, but it wasn't a handicap either.

Just before dinner, Qui-Gon would come around so that he and Obi-Wan would train. Anakin would fiddle with a droid while the two others did their work-out. Sometimes, he would abandon the droid to watch the graceful dance that he would someday, hopefully, learn.

During the night, Obi-Wan would dive into the Force so that he could see the small details that had changed compared to what he knew. Xanatos may had kept to the major details, but not all of them. Myriam was quite helpful by immersing Obi-Wan in any memories he choose, but he had to find them first.

The first crucial change was that the Rogue Jedi never attacked the Temple or plan the beginning of an attack. That meant that Bruck Chun, a fellow age-mate of Obi-Wan and long term rival had stayed at the Temple and not defected. Which brought to the slight variation that was their rival-friendship.

Somehow, Obi-Wan greatly suspected the collective Masters of the Council, his Master and Master Sabla-Mandibu — Bruck's Master — , he and Bruck were sent on a diplomatic mission just the two of them on a relatively safe planet. Of course, everything had to go wrong and they were left stranded in the thick Jungle of Rishi due to kidnapping and hasty escapes. How they had survived the encounter just the two of them was something Obi-Wan couldn't understand. Even by living the encounter, it was force-boggling.

When the two weary padawans returned to the Temple three weeks later, they had form a tentative truce between them. Bruck and Obi-Wan would never be best friends, their was to much angry history that separated that, but the boys grew into a sort-of friendship. One still filled with rivalry but a more playful sort.

The second great change that Obi-Wan found was that he had acquired a good non-Jedi friend and past boyfriend. He had met Ran at the Halo Moon during one of his night out. The boy was two years his junior but that didn't stop them from sleeping together. Knowing that he was a Jedi in training while Ran told him he will have a company to run, they separated in a friendly way, keeping in contact via a secure two-way datapad and frequent meetings at the Halo Moon. The problem was that Obi-Wan's heart still belonged to Ran, even if he didn't want to be it so.

Other changes were made but not that alarming. Mainly his friendship with Siri Tachi was a bit more strained than he had remembered. During the mission where his master, Master Tahl, Siri and him had crashed into the planet Quadrant Seven, she had confessed her attraction to Obi-Wan. Instead of telling his own attraction to the padawan — as the previous time —, he had gently let her down.

His friendship with Bant and Gavin were as strong as ever. That, he thanked Myriam and Myr profusely, had not changed.

Another peculiar fact was that he was one of the leading member of the Jedi Mechanical Club. He had been roped into it by Gavin. Since Obi-Wan hated flying, he was the one who taught mechanics to the Initiates and Younglings that were interested.

A day before arriving at the city-planet named Coruscant, the two Jedis were summoned by the queen. She had wanted to thank them for rescuing her and wanted to know what would happen with the young boy. Qui-Gon answered that since Anakin could have a possibility to train as a Jedi, he would come with them to the Temple.

Obi-Wan still had a bit of trouble to know whether it was Padmé or Sabé that was on the throne. He could see Eirtaé on the side, her blond hair escaping slightly from her handmaiden hood and Rabé was easy enough to recognize as well. He had to admit that Captain Panaka had done an excellent job for the young queen's security.

Arriving at the platform, Obi-Wan was getting prepared for the encounter between Senator Palpatine when said Senator didn't show up. Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum had come express his sorrow that the diplomatic mission didn't go as plan as to explain why the Senator from Naboo was absent. Apparently, he had caught the flu just last night.

This made Obi-Wan snigger mentally while trying to keep the calm Jedi facade in front of the Chancellor. Imagine that, a simple flu to temporarily defeat a Sith Lord. He would have to ask Xanatos if that was true or if something else came up concerning Sidious' nefarious plans.

While going to the Temple in the Speeder, Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin was getting paler and paler as they approached the looming five towers that were part of the Temple. "Anakin, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm scared that nobody at the Temple will like me. That I will be sent back to Tatooine because the Council doesn't let me train." Whispered the boy quietly to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon pretended to concentrate on the steering of the Speeder.

"First of all, I very much doubt that the Council will be against your training. Sure, their is the age factor that is against you, there is nothing you can change about that, but you also have a secret weapon."

"Really? I do?"

"Yup. My master is known for butting heads with the Council. One way or another, he will convince them to train you. The Council would be foolish to try and stand against Master Qui-Gon's way once he made of his mind about it."

"Wizard!" exclaimed Anakin. Then he sobered up immediately. "But what about the other children? The wouldn't want to be friends with me."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. Do you remember that I mentioned that I dabbled in mechanics?"

"Yes?"

"Was that a question or an answer, Anakin?"

"An answer. Not tell me what you were going to say, please." Stubbornness would always be part of Anakin, no matter how many times Obi-Wan wished it wasn't.

"Well, a friend and I founded a club. A mechanical and flying club to be more precise. I'm sure that you will find a couple of people who you will share something in common. Don't you think so?"

"You have a mechanic club? That is so cool. Can you show it to me when we arrive at the Temple?"

"After you and I go to see Bant for a check-up. We wouldn't want you to be sick."

At the mention of a check-up, Anakin paled slightly. "Do we really have to go?" He whined.

Wishing that his Master would intervene, Obi-Wan replied. "I'll be there with you. And after, we can go to see the club if you behave well. Deal?"

Thinking carefully, Anakin finally relented. "Deal."

"Look Anakin, there is the Jedi Temple." Qui-Gon cut in.

So now his Master decides to intervene thought Obi-Wan sarcastically. Sending a mini-glare, he gazed at the Temple. His last image that was scorched in his mind was the black soot towers, the pile of bodies everywhere, the flames that were not taken off, and the blaster marks. Not to forget that horrid, horrible holovideo of Anakin killing all the Younglings.

"Obi-Wan?" The quiet question pierced the shocking images. "Are you alright?" The young voice of his future Padawan was so full of light and innocence. He would not let it be tainted by the Dark Side.

"I'm fine Anakin. Just a couple of stray thoughts." Ob-Wan reassured the boy.

The Speeder was parked into the garage. The trio got out and set off to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's small apartment.

Once inside, Anakin was in awe at the cool furniture and spacious space. They even had a balcony with the most awesome view.

"Obi-Wan, can you take Anakin to go and get lunch from Dex? I have to report to the Council."

"Aren't we going to debrief in full?"

"No. The Council told me that they only wanted a preliminary report first on the Naboo situation. We will be giving a full debriefing tomorrow morning."

"Understood, Master. Then I'll be taking Anakin to see Bant this afternoon for a check-up. Force knows when he had his last shots." Turning to look for said boy, Obi-Wan asked. "Is there anything in particular that you would like from Dex?"

"If Dex has his cheesecake today, I wouldn't mind a big slice. Other wise, choose what you want."

"As you wish." Using the Force, Obi-Wan tracked down Anakin in the living room, bouncing up and down on the sofa.

"Padawan?" Came Qui-Gon's sharp tone. "Please go see Master Yoda as quickly as possible on these visions. I am afraid what they may have done to you. It would sooth my mind if you talked with him."

Ah! So Qui-Gon hadn't forgotten about those so-called visions. It would be difficult to fool Master Yoda on the subject, but Obi-Wan was willing to try. "Of course Master. I'll give him a call once you return from your meeting." Turning around, he went towards Anakin.

Using the Force, he stopped the boy in mid-jump so that he floated. "Cool!" Exclaimed Anakin. Obi-Wan gently set the boy down on the sofa.

"I'm going to get lunch at our favorite dinner. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes please. This is going to be so sweet." Bouncing energy could be seen meaning from Anakin.

"Then I will go get some credits. Wait here for a couple of seconds and don't bounce on the sofa."

Qui-Gon left the apartment chuckling slightly. Obi-Wan sounded so much like a Master at the moment. At least it was something amusing before he had to face the Council.

He couldn't wait until after the meeting though. A little chat between Mace and him were in order. Then he was off to the crèche in order to start his recruitment. With Anakin still with them, Qui-Gon was sure to win the bet. Not to mention, many of the Younglings would be very excited to prank the composed Jedi Master.

On their way towards Dex, Obi-Wan and Anakin were stopped by a shout of "Obi-Wan Kenobi! Since when did you arrive?"

Turning around, Obi-Wan face the very much alive Bruck Chun. For just a microsecond, he remembered the terrified face of a younger Bruck falling down the side of the Temple, plummeting to his death. He regained composure as he slammed the memory into the back of his mind. With a smile, he answered. "Bruck. I had just arrived at the Temple a couple of minutes ago. How was your mission?"

Giving a handshake, recently knighted Bruck Chun answered with a small smile. "As well as a mission on Alderaan could be expected. In other words, boring." Noticing Anakin for the first time, he said. "And who is this little fellow?"

The blond boy bristled at the word little. Just because he hadn't hit a growth spurt yet didn't mean that he would accept the fact that he was short.

Putting a hand on the top Anakin's head while sending calming waves, Obi-Wan answered. "This is Anakin Skywalker. It's thanks to him that Master Jinn and I could come back from Naboo. Anakin, this is Knight Bruck Chun, my so-called rival"

"May I remind you that we are rivals." Turning to face Anakin, Bruck said. "Thank you for helping them Anakin. If I may, what did you do?"

Bruck was so polite! If he didn't had his memories as to why it was the case, Obi-Wan would have easily believed that the man in front of him was an impostor.

"I won them the hyperdrive that they needed in a Podrace." Voiced Anakin.

"Podrace? You're are a Podracer? Now that is a story to tell later." Turning to dace Obi-Wan, he said. "You and Master Jinn sure know how to pick them. But anyway, will you be coming tonight, Obi-Wan?"

Counting mentally in his head, Obi-Wan realized that tonight was the bi-monthly gathering that Siri, Gavin, Brant and now Bruck, had so that they could keep up with each others lives. "It depends on where it will be held."

"Brant has an operation tomorrow, so the gathering is at her place. You can ask her if you can bring Anakin."

"Since I will be seeing her later today, I will." A big growl was heard. Smiling at Anakin's sheepish look, Obi-Wan started to finish the conversation. "Looks like someone is hungry. See you later Bruck."

"See you later Oafy-Wan." The name was said with a small dose of humor. Knight Bruck then left to return to his original destination before he spotted his rival.

"Shall we go, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

The blond boy burst at the question. "Oafy-Wan? Why is that man insulting you Obi-Wan? And why did you let him do it?"

Chuckling, while guiding Anakin to the Taxi, the Senior Padawan replied. "Because it's a nickname. Up until eleven years ago, Bruck and I were enemies. Master Qui-Gon, Master Sabla-Mandibu and the Council sent us on a mission together. Everything that could go wrong went wrong and more so."

"Meaning?" Anakin did not like the cryptic comment.

"Meaning that Bruck and I found ourselves kidnapped by pirates, escaped on a jungle planet filled with monsters and were stranded for three weeks there before the rescue team could find us. During those three weeks, we started a temporary truce which continued until the friendship we have today. I know that if Bruck and I are on a mission, he will have my back just as he knows that I will have his."

They boarded a red speeder. After giving the address of Dex's Dinner, Obi-Wan changed the subject. "So, once we finish your medical check-up. Don't give me that look Anakin." He said as Anakin made a face. "What do you want to do first at the club? Fly a ship or help them modify one?"

Anakin was still hesitant. "Are you sure that they will like me?" He never learned how to make friends. Even with Watto being one of the better masters, he had few friends to play with. "Won't they think that I am to different?" The taint as a former slave made him feel inferior to others. Underserving to be in presence such as the legendary Jedis. He may put on a false bravado in front of Qui-Gon when they first met, he may have felt excited at the possibility of becoming a Jedi, but as time passed, he started to feel doubt color every supposedly perceptions he had before.

Sensing the doubt that was starting to be released from is younger companion, Obi-Wan sent calming waves. "Anakin, answer me this. How good are you at repairing droids?"

At that, the boy sat up straighter. "I'm the best in the city."

"Alright, did you or did you not try to create a droid from scratch to help your mother?"

"I did." Anakin was starting to feel prouder.

"Did you or did you not win the Boonta Eve Classic to help us? Did you or did you not try to race other podraces and survived? And did you or did you not build your podrace from scratch as well?"

"Yes to all of the questions. But what does that have to do with everything?"

"You are afraid that the other children won't accept you. But that is something you should not worry about. Your talents is the same as theirs, you have something in common with them. I am certain that you will fine something in common with the others."

"Are you sure?"

"I am certain."

They sat there, watching the landscape passed by. Anakin was in wonderment all the tall buildings that covered the planet. At Mos Espley, he had seen very few buildings that did not exceed the maximum hight of three floors. Only Jabba's Palace was immense in hight, in Anakin's opinion. He had only a brief glance of the outside of the planet when they landed, thanks to the pilot, Ric Olié, that he was allowed in the cockpit when they first started their descent.

"Here we are." Obi-Wan pierced the youth's thoughts. "Welcome to Dex's Dinner, the best dinner in the galaxy that a lot of Jedis, whom I might are unable to cook, come to eat and enjoy a nice meal. For those who don't want to eat at the refectory, they come here."

They stepped out of the speeder. "Wait here for our return." Obi-Wan told the droid driver.

"Yes sir." The mechanical voice was heard.

"Come on Anakin." The two boys went in the Dinner.

The Dinner in itself wasn't of great interest. In fact, it was downright ugly with dust, old-fashioned seats and booths, in Anakin's personal opinion. Shouldn't a great Dinner that could attract a great number of Jedis be more … grandiose than this?

"It's because we Jedis prefer something simpler. Besides, Dex is a great cook. I think that you will like him." Obi-Wan said absently.

Before Anakin could ask how Obi-Wan knew what he was thinking, a booming voice was heard from across the dinner. "Obi-Wan. This is a nice surprise." One of the biggest, largest and ugliest alien Anakin had ever seen strode towards them.

Obi-Wan went towards it. "Dex. It's been awhile." He was engulfed into a hug that Anakin was sure that must have hurt a lot.

"What can I do for ya'?" Looking around, Dex found Anakin who was slightly hiding behind Obi-Wan. Not that he would admit it. "Who is this young man?"

Putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder, Obi-Wan replied. "This young man helped Qui-Gon and me. His name is Anakin Skywalker."

Stroking his chin with one of his enormous hand, Dex thought out-loud. "Skywalker, … Skywalker now where have I heard that name." Turning towards the counter he shouted to a lone Jaffa. "Hey Klit, does Anakin Skywalker ring any bells to you."

The Jaffa twirled around from his seat. "Anakin Skywalker? He is the winner of the last Boonta Eve Classic. Why do you asked?" His high squeaked voice pierced the eardrums of Anakin. For a Jaffa, he spoke in a relatively good Basic.

Dex ushered the duo towards the Jaffa. "'Cause this here is the winner, Klit."

Klit jumped down from his seat, coming towards the boy. "You are Anakin Skywalker?" Once the youth physically acknowledged it, he took Anakin's hand with his own gloved one. "This is such an honor to meet you. I just started to discover in podracing myself. You are the first pilot that has won a big race that I know."

Anakin seemed a bit flustered at the attention. Obi-Wan, seeing that his charge state of mind, cut in. "May we sit down, Klit was it?"

"Yes. Who are you?" The Jaffa squealed. He sat back on his chair while Anakin and Obi-Wan took the others next to him. Dex was behind the counter and brought the menus.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am a Jedi-in-training. Anakin is living at the Temple at the moment." He opened the menu at the right page that he gave it to Anakin. "Pick the ones that seem interesting and I'll tell you what is in it."

"Ok. Thanks."

"The usual for Qui-Gon and I, Dex. To go, please." On an after thought, he added. "If you have your cheesecake, Qui-Gon would like

"Ok, I'll start cooking it. And yes, I do have a cheesecake today. Extra large double slice will do?"

Once Obi-Wan helped Anakin choose what he wanted. He turned to the Jaffa. "Perfect. I'm sorry for making you wait, Klit. We need to bring lunch for my master and us. While waiting for Dex to cook the meal, you may ask Anakin any questions you want provided that he agrees."

"Of course. Do you you agree Anakin — may I call you Anakin?"

"Of course." The boy said happily. The two of them started to talk about podracing and podracers in general. Obi-Wan was listening in quite amused. Klit here had somehow made Anakin regain a lot of his confidence with that simple conversation.

When the two of them left Dex, Anakin was skipping slightly up to the speeder. He had exchanged comm numbers with Klit. The ride back towards the Temple was much better than the one from.

When Qui-Gon returned from a very satisfying conversation with Mace Windu, he was treated to a bouncy blond boy. Lunch was an entertaining since Anakin wouldn't stop talking.

"Did you give him sugar, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked after lunch.

"He may have been treated to a small slice of Dex's triple-layered chocolate cake." Came the sheepish response.

"Define small." There was the raised eyebrow that use to make Obi-Wan squirm every time he saw it. It worked well on Anakin during his training.

"Small." The cheeky answer came back. "Not that I want to continue this fascinating conversation but I have a small meeting with the Healing Hall. If I am correct, Bant should be free at the very moment."

"Go. When should I expect you back home?"

"Around dinner. After the check-up, we will be going straight to the club. I think that Anakin should have some friends around his age during his stay. It will be easier if he had something in common."

"Understood. Will you be seeing your friends tonight?"

"If Bant says that Anakin can come than yes. Otherwise, I won't be going. My friends will understand."

"You are becoming worse than a mother-hen to the boy. And you accuse me of giving to much attention to the life forms that come my way."

"Master! I'm shocked at what you are saying!" Obi-Wan mocked gasp.

"Go, go, my unruly padawan." Shooing his Padawan towards the door.

"Anakin, are you coming?" Obi-Wan shouted from the doorway.

The boy ran from the living room. "Do we really have to go Obi-Wan?" He whined slightly.

Crouching to be at the same eye-level, Obi-Wan said gravely. "Yes we do. I know that you don't trust doctors or healers in general because of what you have seen on Tatooine. But the Healer we are going to see is a personal friend of mine. You can trust her as I do."

"Really?"

"Really. Now stop stalling and let's go."

They went to the direction of the Healer's Hall. As he had suspected, Bant was on-duty and free to take Anakin. But not before scolding Obi-Wan for not telling her right away when he had arrived at the Temple.

"Stop snickering Anakin. It's not funny!"

"Yes it is." Came the double comeback from both Anakin and Bant.

After finishing her scanning, Bant told Anakin that he had only a couple of shots that would be needed. The boy didn't protest, even if he wasn't very happy. But the reward for being well-behaved was nearly in his grasp.

While doing her scans, Bant and Obi-Wan started to do some small talk. Anakin would be included from time to time. The Senior Padawan got the latest Temple gossip from the past month he was absent.

Just before they left, Bant asked her friend. "Will you come tonight at the gathering?"

"It depends if Anakin is allowed to come or not."

"Of course. Anakin can come and any friends who would like to be with him."

"Great. Then I'll se you tonight then."

"Yes, you will. Until then Bant."

"Until then Obi-Wan."

Anakin and Obi-Wan left the room. As they strolled down the corridor to get of the Healer's Hall, Anakin stopped at a sign in front of one of the rooms. Reading it, he rubbed his eyes and then re-read the plaque.

"Obi-Wan?" He called out.

"Yes Anakin?" The padawan returned next to the boy's side. "What is the matter?"

"I know that my Basic is a bit rusty in reading, but I'm sure that the sign says that this room is your personal one. Why is that?"

A passing Healer Jedi laughed quietly. He was a male Twi'leck with purple skin. "That's because this is Obi-Wan's personal room. It's common knowledge in the Healer's Hall that every apprentice that was trained by Master Jinn, his master, the master before that, etc, etc, is always in trouble. We will re-name this room with Obi-Wan's Padawan's name when he will get him or her."

"Really Obi-Wan?" Asked Anakin wide-eyed.

"No, it is not." Obi-Wan vehemently denied.

"Don't believe him. Obi-Wan here has the greatest record of injuries excluding the minor ones for this generation of future knights. Master Jinn held the previous one for his generation. They are the only line of Jedis that we are sure to know who trained who without looking up in the Archive."

"Let's go Anakin." Obi-Wan did a graceful retreat from potential blackmail. "What do you want to start on first: flying or fiddling?"

Mind properly distracted, Anakin followed Obi-Wan to the Hangar's Bay where the club was set up. Eagerly anticipating what he would be allowed to do.


	10. The MechanicFlying club, first friend,

**AN: I finally got to put the new chapters up. Hope you guys like it. **

**Only 10 000 more words before finishing the challenge. I'm beat but the deadline is the 30th of November. Wish me luck. ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The MechanicFlying club, first friend, reunion.**

Anakin skipped ahead to what he assumed was the Hangar Bays directions. Obi-Wan trailed behind him quite amused. The boy was unconsciously using the Force to navigate in the Temple.

They arrived in front of two big doors that were simply but attractively decorated. Impatient, Anakin put his two hands across one of them before his previous doubts flooded him. He felt Obi-Wan place a hand on his shoulder and a sense of reassurance washed over him.

"Would you like me to enter first?" The gentle question was asked.

"Please." Came the hesitant reply.

Obi-Wan opened a smaller door that was cut inside the bigger one. He entered while keeping a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Siri? Are you there?" He called out in the hanger.

The head of a blonde women with a small tomboyish appearance popped out from a doorway that was on the side. Once she registered who the caller was, her face held a giant smile. "Obi-Wan!" The rest of the body joined the head through the rest of the doorway. She went towards them, a helmet in one hand, windy blond hair around her face and she wore a pilot suit. "You came just in time. I was just about to test a modified Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor. She is this monthly project."

"It's good to see you too, Siri. This is Anakin Skywalker. He is a great mechanic and also a good podracing pilot. It is thanks to him that Master Qui-Gon and I were able to come back to the Temple. He won us a hyperdrive in the Boonta Eve Classic."

"That I ow you my thanks, Anakin Skywalker." Siri said without missing a beat. "Would you like to come see the test of out little jewel?"

"A Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor? What sort of ship is that?" Anakin asked curiously.

"One of the best ships in the galaxy if we finish our modifications to it. A Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor is a ship that the Jedis are currently use but they have poor shielding capabilities as well as limited firepower. Their speed, however, is one of the best. Light-speed is also at the best of its abilities for this class-type of ship. Me and the other members of are group that were at the Temple spent six month on modifying it to be better in defense and offense while trying to not loose its speed. I am going to test that today. So, want to come?"

"Yes please!" Anakin's happiness singed through the Force.

The brightness and happiness that the boy was releasing was intoxicating, lifting Obi-Wan's spirit, bringing an involuntary grin to his face. Siri looked at him quizzingly, but ignored it as it if it was a normal thing around the normally (in his previous past) law-abiding Senior Padawan. Maybe he had somehow changed a bit more than he had remembered from before. Had Xanatos' voyage to the past changed so much?

He had found himself on the side, watching Siri climb into the cockpit, not remembering the small walk to the Hanger Bays. He could see Anakin, leaning on the ramps, watching with extreme fascination. The joy and elation were like a balm to Obi-Wan's wounded heart from Darth Vader's betrayal. Maybe he could pull this off.

He watched at the beautiful flight pattern that Siri was taking the _Irisia_ on. He had worked on this particular project for five months. The last one was the one he went to Naboo and all the mess that came with it. Obi-Wan was glad that Siri was the one piloting it.

Although Gavin was a good pilot himself, he had a tendency to crash land anything he flies. Privately, when he was flying with Anakin, Obi-Wan just knew Gavin was teaching his Padawan how to land any of his ships. He had no proof whatsoever, but he just knew it was to be true.

Siri maneuvered the ship into doing complicated flight patterns that alternated between firing at certain modified targets — these targets gave the readout of the energy output of the attack and said if it was effective or not — or being fired upon.

When landing the _Irisia_, Siri climbed out of the cockpit. She was met by a wave of small younglings, older Initiates, followed by slighter less-excited couple of Senior Padawans, Knights and the Master that was in charge of the Hangar Bays that day. Anakin, of course, was one of the first ones to reach Siri.

"That was so wizard." He said. "When can I pilot a ship like that too?"

Laughing in good humor, Sir replied. "Once one of the older members allow you too and if you prove yourself to be good in the simulation. That is the only conditions we impose for pilots."

Turning around to find the older boy that had taken him under his wing, Anakin started to panic slightly when he couldn't find Obi-Wan. He wiggled out of the throng of Jedis or Jedis-in-training, hoping that he would see him.

A flash of auburn hair appeared in the corner of his eye, launching on the sleeve of Obi-Wan's robes, he cried out. "Obi-Wan. I couldn't find you. Were you outside the crowd? Wasn't it beautiful the way your friend flew that ship? Do you think I will be able to do that that too?" He looked up at the face, only to freeze his babble in fear as he realized that the person whom he was holding the sleeve wasn't Obi-Wan.

The stranger chuckled slightly, fast Jedi reflexes catching the wrist of the blond boy before it would slip away. "I'm sorry, but I am not Obi-Wan despite the close resembles. My name is Padawan Garen Muln. Who might you be?"

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. I'm sorry for mistaking you with Obi-Wan. Can you please let me go?" Anakin was anxious. On Tatooine, if he had latched on the wrong individual, he would have received a strong beating. But this man had not done it yet. It could be because he was a Jedi, but Anakin didn't want to rely on that.

"Will you promise not to run away from me?" Garen spoke serenely. Seeing the visual confirmation, he gently let go of the wrist. "Now, I understand that you thought I was Obi-Wan. May I ask why you are looking for him?"

"He is taking care of me. I think I lost him in the crowd when I went to talk to the pilot. Her name is Siri, I think."

"Well, young Skywalker, you are in luck. Obi-Wan and I are great friends. Anyone that is under the protection of Obi-Wan is under my own. Come, let us search the disappearing Padawan called Obi-Wan." The last sentence was said in a dramatic voice.

Anakin felt the real Obi-Wan before he could hear him. "Have you forgotten your medication again, Gavin?" Came the cultured accented voice that Obi-Wan had registered and engraved in his mind.

"Who? Me? What makes you think that?" Gavin playfully voiced.

Anakin ran towards Obi-Wan to tug on his hand and keep it safely imprisoned in his own two. Obi-Wan curled his hand before replying. "Oh I don't know. The fact that you are acting like a Master Jedi when we both know that you would have to be either sick or drunk to keep that calm facade of yours." He used his free hand to stroke his chin slightly. "And there is the fact that you cried out dramatically that last phrase. What was it? Come, let us search the disappearing Padawan called Obi-Wan? What have you been reading?"

"Oh, the usual Padawan Kenobi. Somehow, Padawan Muln has gotten his hands on my secret stash of mystery novels. He has been reading them non-stop for the past month now." Came the amused voice of Jedi Master Clee Rhara, the Jedi in charge of the Hangar Bay today.

"Master!" Exclaimed/whined Garen. "You weren't suppose to know or tell anyone." At the raised eyebrow he received in tandem of Obi-Wan and of Master Clee, he tried a different tactic to divert attention. "Besides, if you really wanted to hide them, the secret cache behind the third level of the fourth bookcase in the living room is definitely not the one you should put them."

Sighing while pinching her nose with two fingers, the red-headed Jedi Master voiced tiredly. "And how would you know where they were if they were so easy to access?"

"I was bored and it took me only four hours to find them." Fired back Garen.

Anakin stifled a laughter at the comical duo in front of him. Obi-Wan, feeling the vibrations, shot him a smile. "I think you have met all of my friends in the Temple, Anakin. Now, what did you think of the ship?"

Anakin lunched into a very descriptive description that could be basically resumed as "Wizard!". He started to speculate on the engine designs or other modifications that could have been made based on what he saw. "Do you think that I could take a peek at the blueprints Obi-Wan?"

"If you want to help us design it better, I don't see why not." Obi-Wan told him. "But you have to know that each task that is given depends on the skill of the mechanic and of the age of that person. Unlike on Tatooine, I, or any other person in charge, won't allow you to take care of the most dangerous tasks. We do not want you to be hurt, maimer, or even worse, killed. Will you swear to me Anakin that you will obey this rule?"

"I swear." The boy responded gravely. He would keep up that word, not wanting to disappoint Obi-Wan after everything he had done for him.

"Good. Garen?" He turned to see a very amused look on his friend's face. Giving a pointing stare that that meant he would talk later, he continued on. "Is the blueprint of the _Irisia_ still in the workshop n°5?"

"It sure is. How old are you, Anakin?"

"I'm nine years standard age." The boy answered proudly.

"Then talk to Ferus Olin. He is the one in charge for your age-group."

"Thank you Garen, we will be seeing you tonight. Come on Anakin, let's go see what the others modified on my personal project."

"You mean you were the one who started the modifications?"

"Perks of being older. I started to work on the _Irisia_ about six months ago, but had to leave to help the situation in Naboo about a month from today. Every six months, the club does a lottery to see which project they would all work together for a month or try testing it. It seems that I was lucky to arrive in time to see the ship being flown by Siri."

"Do you think that she would teach me how to pilot other ships?"

That was a trick question. On one hand, Obi-Wan desperately wanted to make the boy happy and let him be taught how to fly other ships safely. On the other, Siri was recently knighted and was unable to keep a regular schedule. Which meant that Garen would be the one to teach Anakin how to fly. This in turn meant that Anakin would be learning how to make more death-defying stunts with Obi-Wan's permission. He decided to settle for a neutral answer. "We will see. You first have to be accepted to be trained." Seeing Anakin's face fell, he pressed on. "But that doesn't mean that you won't be allowed to come here. The club was also opened to all non-Jedi living on Coruscant. It would just be more difficult to find you a teacher. I can tell you that I will try my best to find you a teacher, but I give you no guarantees. Ah, here we are. The _Irisia_'s personal room."

They entered a relatively bared room. Obi-Wan called out. "Initiate Ferus? Are you there?"

A small, muffled curse was heard from under the table. A small boy of seven or eight that had brown hair with golden streaks popped up. "How can I help you?" He questioned bewildered. He was unaware that the test-flight was already over.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my friend, Anakin Skywalker. He wanted to see the blueprints of the _Irisia_."

"Of course. Are you interested in mechanics, Anakin?"

"You bet. Back at home, I would fix droids with no problem. I even started to built one to help my mom."

"That is fantastic. We don't usually have people with good mechanical skills that are our age. Here is the schematics of the Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor, otherwise known as the _Irisia_. We started to modify the …" The rest of the conversation was dissolved into a technician babble that both Ferus and Anakin could understand.

Obi-Wan watched amused at the blossoming friendship between this two Initiates (which was the case for Anakin even if it was not official.). He remembered that before, they were rivals. Anakin not liking the stuck-up attitude that Ferus exhumed while Ferus despised Anakin's rashness. They never had the chance to bond over something like this.

Pushing the thought a bit more, he didn't remember a Mechanic and Flying Club that was open both to Jedis and certain non-sensitive beings. He could recall that the Temple played a lot of money for modifying the ships by professionals. This club was a great opportunity to promote unity in the midst of the Jedis. He would have to look up in the Archives to see when it was created. Although he said to Anakin he and Garen founded the club, in truth, the club had already existed and they had just re-opened it.

The trio stayed there for the whole afternoon. It was around five before Obi-Wan could drag Anakin away from the conversation. He had to meet Yoda in did not know how long it would take.

Knowing that it would make Anakin happy, he invited Ferus for tonight's gathering at his friends. "You should be back before the curfew." He stated.

"Of course, where should I meet you?" Ferus wondered.

"In front of Master Jinn's apartment. Either Master Jinn or I will be bringing you back home."

"Then I shall meet there at what time?"

"How about seven? You won't have to eat since Bant will be cooking. You don't have a problem with seafood I hope?"

"None whatsoever." He guided them to the door. "See you Anakin. Try to think of more ideas on to modify the _Irisia_. They are novel and unorthodox."

"Not to worry Ferus. I will. Can you bring a copy of the blueprints? We could pour over it tonight."

"No problem. See you tonight."

"See you tonight."

Obi-Wan started to guide Anakin towards the apartment. The boy's previous doubts were now nonexistent, but still a slight underline was there. "What are you afraid of now?"

Anakin looked up to his face. "I'm just scared that I won't be able to stay. I don't know where I would go."

"That's not all, is there?" Obi-Wan pressed on. He knew his padawan after raising him for quite a while. He could sense when Anakin was omitting some truths.

The boy's eyes widened slightly. "Can the Force read my mind?"

"No it cannot. I can just sense your feelings. Now, do you want to tell me what else is bothering you?" He hoped that this time, Anakin would trust him enough to confide in him. It would show that he had made a bit of progress.

Anakin stopped walking and tugging the older boy on the sleeve, forcing Obi-Wan to stop in mid-stride and to crouch down to be as the same eye-lever. "Promise that you won't think it is ridiculous?"

"I promise, Anakin, on my word as a Jedi. Would you like to go somewhere a bit more private than in the hallway?" Seeing the boy nod, he moved them towards a small alcove that gave them a some sort of privacy. He crouched back down. "Now, tell me what else is bothering you."

"I am afraid to be separated from you and all the other people who are so nice here."

Obi-Wan noticed that it was him first that Anakin was afraid to be separated from. His grey-blue eyes looked squarely in Anakin's blue ones. "Anakin." He began. "I can not say what the Council will decide. All that I know if that if you are not allowed to be trained, we won't be separated without any contact. I will make sure that you are taken of and that we will be still in contact. Besides, the Temple is open for everyone so you can come visit anytime. So you won't be separated from me or anyone else in the same way you are separated from your mother."

Seeing that Anakin wasn't truly convinced, Obi-Wan sent as many waves of sincerity that he could at the same time. "Believe me Anakin. Believe in me. Have I ever lied to you ever since we met?"

"No." was whispered. The youth's face was very solemn, no sparks of happiness could be seen, a look of commitment could be seen lying in his eyes. He realized that Obi-Wan had not lie to him and had always talked to him as an equal not like a child. He had also never lied to Anakin.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Besides, I think that I have already told you that my master, Qui-Gon is very stubborn. It would be foolhardy for the Council to go against him." An idea suddenly popped into his head. "Listen Anakin, I was about to go meet one of the Jedi Council Members, for something that happened to me during this mission. Would you like to meet him with me? Master Yoda may seem harsh, he actually likes children and would always be there for them. I think you can talk to him about your fears."

Anakin only focused on piece of information. "What happened to you? Were you hurt while freeing the queen of Naboo?"

"Nothing physical. I would have been in that room you saw in the Healer's Hall if that was the case." Obi-Wan winked at the last statement. "I actually suffered a massive amounts of visions and I am having a bit of trouble to distinguish what is real and what is not. Master Yoda is one of the most knowledgeable Masters, being about 800 years of age or so and he was my mentor when I was young."

"You mean Jedis can have visions?" Anakin was curious at that fact. He sometimes dreamed of things that would happen in the next couple of days. He thought that he was just imagining it.

"Yes, but you should not try look to much in it. Nothing tells you if you can change something in the future or if you would make it worse." 'Like I am currently trying to do. Force, give me strength.' "So, do you want to come meet Master Yoda? I think that if you chat with a Council Master, you will feel less afraid of what will happen."

"Yes please." Anakin trusted Obi-Wan a lot. If he said that it would help him to meet this Master Yoda, then Anakin would do so.

"Great, let's just pass by the apartment so that I can leave a note for my master and then we will go see if Master Yoda is free for us."

Obi-Wan not only left a holonote for his master but also took the chance to set up a meeting with Granta Omega while leaving a small encrypted note to Ran telling him he was back on planet side. A small mental was made to ask Granta why his father decided to stop working being that he was still quite young.

"Let's go Anakin." They set off to meet Master Yoda.

Master Yoda's meditation was not the usual one he had past received. For one thing, the lingering darkness that he was seeing started to retreat itself from the Force, chased back by three or four beings — he wasn't to sure since one being wasn't there in the Force.

The chime of his bell roused him from where he currently was. With a wave of his hand, he opened the door. "Come in, come in." Yoda was very glad to see that it was Obi-Wan who was coming in. Besides him was a smaller boy — Anakin Skywalker, he recalled from Qui-Gon's initial report.

"Help you, I may? Or in need, are you?" He smiled internally at the surprise he could feel from Anakin at his figure of speech.

"Good evening Master Yoda. Anakin and I are need of your help." Obi-Wan bowed.

"Good evening Master Yoda." Anakin mimicked the Senior Padawan's mouvement.

"To help you, what must I do?"

"Anakin, would you like to go first or shall I?" Obi-Wan asked gently. He sat down cross-legged in front of the small green master. Anakin followed shortly after.

"May I talk to you first, Master Yoda?" Anakin was trying hard to be polite. If this little green troll had Obi-Wan's respect, than he must be very important.

"Go, you may. Help, I will do."

"Well, Master Jinn freed me on Tatooine and he promised me that I will be a Jedi if the Council allows it. I would like to be a Jedi, but I am afraid of what the future would bring."

Closing his eyes, Yoda tried to talk to the Force to see a possible future. But this time, he was not greeted by dark clouds, but rather by an escort of grey ones that led him towards a bright star. It seemed that somehow, the Balance in the Force has changed compared to what was happening during the past month. "Hmm, clouded, your future is. Yet no darkness I see. Meditate on this I will, but possibility for you to be a Jedi, should. Your age, an obstacle it is. Overcome it, you may, but uncertain, that is."

Yoda paused for a second, listening at to what the Force was telling him. Obi-Wan could practically see the outline of Myriam, mischievous as ever, whispering small things in the aged Master's ears.

"Fear in you, I sense. The reason, you know?"

Anakin pondered deeply. He felt as if Yoda expected an answer that was thought upon. "I fear many things, I think. My main fear is to be separated from Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon and any other people that I have met who have shown me kindness. I am also afraid of what the future would bring. If I am not allowed to train, what will happen to me?"

"Reassurance, Padawan Kenobi has given. Trust in his word, you should. Taken care of, we will. My word of a Jedi Council Master, I give."

"Then I trust your word, Master Yoda." Anakin acknowledged calmly. Somehow, he felt calm, tranquil. He had the word of both Obi-Wan and of someone he trusts, a Jedi Council Member. No matter what the future would bring, Anakin felt as if he could face it with no problem. Especially if he had Obi-Wan to help him and guide him. "Thank you Master."

Yoda saw the light grow brighter in the Force. He would have usual talked about not letting fear control yourself or it would lead to the Dark Side. But something restrained him from talking about that. A small childish voice of a young female youngling who rang the Force of light and scintillating.

He turned towards Obi-Wan. "Seek me, you did. Tormenting visions, Qui-Gon has told me. About them, tell me."

"I'm sorry Master, they are to raw for me to tell. May I show them to you through the Force?" Obi-Wan didn't trust himself to act well enough to fool Master Yoda. If he showed those 'visions' through the Force then he may have a chance to hide his 'awakening' with the aid of Myriam. He could feel Her everywhere in the Temple. How could he have missed her before? Anakin was still a fraction of Her Brightness but he was by far the first to be at Her Level.

"Meditate, we shall." Yoda ordered.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in a silent question. Seeing the look of the Youth, the green troll cut in the silent communication. "Join us, you may." He had not missed the silent link between the two of them. Something he would have to warn the Council. It seemed that the Force has already accepted young Anakin as part of Its Chosen. It had already started the first layer of the bound between a Master and a Padawan.

He watched with great interest as the Senior Padawan guided the young untrained boy into a simple meditation exercise. One that all new Padawans were taught, not Younglings. Only a Master, once he starts to train a young Padawan, was allowed to see the Archive in order to teach his student. By all means, Obi-Wan should not have been aware on how to do it, not should he have the permission to access to such knowledge.

The agin Master sank to into the Force to see these so-called visions.

Yoda laughed internally at what Padawan Kenobi was trying to pull. Even with the aid of the Force, it would be very difficult to fool a Jedi Master who has lived for more than 850 years. For now he would accept this feeble excuse, but he will be having a deeper chat with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

These two hours of meditations were quite informative. He will have many to discuss with the Council concerning young Skywalker's future.

He saw the two boys leave his humble abode. If he remembered correctly, it was the bi-monthly reunion for Obi-Wan and his friends. He was safe to assume that Obi-Wan has already started to assimilate Anakin to Temple life.

Much like Qui-Gon he was. The same traits they share with balanced personalities that made them a formidable duo. He had done well by pushing them together.


	11. Reunion and secret meeting

**Warning: Slight kiss between two men in the middle of the chapter. You can skip if you want, it will be easy to recognize it. Also, slight mushy scene. I may have been sleeping while writing the scene, believe or not.  
><strong>

**An: So, what do you guys think?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Reunion and secret meeting.<strong>

The night where he and has friends had gathered was far more rewarding, for it made Obi-Wan see many things. His bonds with his friends were far stronger than before. Far stronger than he remembered.

Xanatos has changed many things, a lot of them for the better. Bruck's friendship in the little group brought a better understanding and harmony. A former enemy, once proven that he could be trusted, made a far greater friend than a friend first made.

With his hot-temper that he had to learn how to control, he helped Garen with his own problems in controlling his tempers. A great opponent in a duel of words for Bant. Their rivalry haven't changed despite that the bite had lessened considerably.

Ferus and Anakin started to grow their own bond of friendship. After eating dinner — a wonderful assortment of dishes from Bant's home planet, Dac — the two young boys took over the kitchen table to work on possible new designs for the Irisia.

Meanwhile, Garen and Obi-Wan were greatly amused at all the moaning Knight Chun, Knight Tachi and Healer Knight Eerin were doing. The two Padawans were soaking up all the advice the three more 'advanced' friends were unintentionally giving to survive their first year of knighthood with little to no problems that could be averted.

Well, mostly Garen since Obi-Wan had already done it once with a new Padawan learner to boot. He thanked the Force (both Light and Dark Side) for sending him near the end of his training before becoming a Knight. He wouldn't know how he would have survived trying to lower his standards and go through more than a decade of re-learning everything.

Coming back home, Obi-Wan realized that they had a small problem. His master and him had completely forgotten where Anakin would be sleeping. The sofa was a possibility, but it was hard, lumpy and Obi-Wan felt that Anakin would not sleep a wink due to the darkness of the living room. An extra bedding could be made with the spare sheets, but they had to few to make a decent bed.

Finally, Qui-Gon proposed a simple solution. Obi-Wan and Anakin could sleep together on his bed, while he took his Padawan's. It was, by far, a better solution, at least for Anakin.

Ensconced in the warm sheltering embrace of the Senior Padawan, the boy did not have any nightmares like he was prone to during the trip from Tatooine to Coruscant. Obi-Wan emitted, during his sleeps, small waves of comfort.

It was thanks to his bond with his son that Qui-Gon felt those same waves of comfort. Awoke for only a minute, he smiled at the way his Padawan had taken the former slave under his wing. Obi-Wan was already acting like the boy was his own Padawan learner. Interesting.

Morning reports in front of the Council was one thing Obi-Wan hated the most. Staring in front of the Jedi Masters' somber face that composed the esteemed Council of Twelve. Obi-Wan took comfort at the fact that Master Yoda seemed to be on their side after their discussion yesterday afternoon.

When Qui-Gon had brought up Anakin's situation, Yoda did not refuse right away nor did he backed Master Windu's arguments to not train him. He did say, however, that Qui-Gon would not be the one to train him. "To be trained, the boy shall. Decided, the Force has. Another Jedi that the boy trusts, I see."

Master Windu leaned forward. "The boy shall be tested before the Council shall give its decision. Bring him here this afternoon and then we shall decide his future."

The Master and Padawan bowed before the Council, then left. As they boarded the elevator, Obi-Wan looked directly into his Master's eyes. "May I be excused this afternoon? I have someone who I would like to meet."

"What about Anakin? Do you think that he would be alright this afternoon?"

"Master, we both know that the Council would not allow us to be with him. I prefer to be with someone who can help me assuage my fears than to be controlled by them while I wait."

Qui-Gon bowed his head slightly. "Very well, will you tell Anakin?"

"Of course I will Master." Protested Obi-Wan. "He trusts me. I will not let another tell him of his fate."

"Wisely spoken, my Padawan. You have grown very much in the past month. I am proud."

Anakin, as Obi-Wan had predicted, was scared of what awaited him in the afternoon. He wouldn't stop pestering Obi-Wan with questions that were repeated frequently up until the point that Obi-Wan sat down with him and held him to his chest as he calmed Anakin down through the Force. Then, they did a bit of meditation which helped to sooth both of their nerves. The Force, that surrounded them, gave them strength and courage.

Lunch was a more silent affair, only the clicking noises of the spoons against the plates filled with soups could be heard. Small talk couldn't be made, not mindless conversation. It was also light due to the nerves of Anakin and that the Senior Padawan was to eat with his friend.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon accompanied Anakin to the Chamber where the Jedi Masters awaited. Before he could enter, Anakin turned around to hug Obi-Wan tightly seeking reassurance that all would be well. He was relieved to feel Obi-Wan return the hug.

"Go now." He heard the young man whisper in his hair. "Master Yoda is in there and you know that he is your friend. Do not fear the Council and know that whatever happens, I promise you that you will be safe."

Reluctantly, Anakin walked through the double giant doors that led to the Council Room. Squaring his shoulders, he walked in confidently, somehow feeling better than before.

As the doors closed behind the blond-haired boy's back, Obi-Wan turned around to go to meet Granta Omega, the owner of MaskedStars, and Xanatos' son. The encounter was to take place in the "Swallow-tailed Amphibian", a private restaurant that catered to a rich clientele who knew how to be discrete.

Arriving with just five minutes to spare, Obi-Wan was led to a more private room. Granta had already arrived and was facing away from the door. The short black hair reminded Obi-Wan of someone very familiar. When the man turned, he realized why he knew that hair. He had stroke the strands in bed after they had been intimate. It was the same color he had gazed in the morning sunlight when he had the time.

He was staring at the face of Ran.

Hearing the click, Granta Omega Du Creon turned to face this Obi-Wan Kenobi that his father kept secrets about. The face that met his was someone he knew very well.

"Ben?" It could be more of a statement than a question.

"Ran?" Came the echoing tone.

Granta gracefully stood up to get closer to the person he thought he wouldn't see again. They had small doses of communications, via coded datapads that were only two-ways with no images, but they rarely saw each other for the past five years. It was the same face that held him. Piercing grey-blue eyes that captivated him as they made love together in the night. That same short auburn hair in which he ran his fingers through so many times.

Hair that he was now running through with his fingers as his eyes searched every detail that was his former lover. They had both grown since their teenage years, reaching a similar hight to each other with Granta being the taller one by a couple of centimeters.

"Are you Obi-Wan Kenobi?" He asked, words lingered between them.

"Yes." Came the reply. "And you are Granta Du Creon, Xanatos' son, right?"

Faces came closer and closer before their lips met together. It was as wonderful as they remembered, even more so now that they knew who each other really was.

On of Granta's hands clutched the short strands of red hair on the back of Obi-Wan's head while the other tightened its hold around the waist. Obi-Wan's hands encircled his neck to make them be closer to each other.

The kiss seemed to last for a life time, for both young men, but in reality, it was barely two minutes. Once they separated for breath, their foreheads rested against one another as they soaked in the presence.

The business man was the first to break the silence. "What are the chances that we met before we knew who the other was?"

"I don't know. But I'm glad that we did meet again."

The Senior Padawan couldn't stop staring at Granta. He had fallen in love before, but not as deeply as he had for Granta. Their previous encounters, before Obi-Wan 'came back', were filled with hate, anger and vengeance. Not this sweetness of love. At least, on his part. Obi-Wan was uncertain if Granta was still in love with him as before, but the kiss could prove that he was.

"Why don't we sit down and eat? We can discuss things during the meal." Granta took over, seeing that the Senior Padawan wasn't going to take actions right away. They had little time, despite the fact that Granta wished the contrary. Now that their identities were revealed, it would be easier to meet.

Shaken from his thoughts, Obi-Wan gave a shy smile. "Yes, let's."

Lunch was ordered quickly. While waiting, small talk was made. The first topic, of course, was Granta telling Obi-Wan that he knew who he really was. "Dad was sick and started to ramble. He let slip small things that made me suspicious. For three days, I listened to him ramble and pierced a shaky picture. I knew that another time-traveller was suppose to come back in the future, you to be exact, but I didn't know exactly who you were. I involuntary confessed to my Dad that I knew when he commed me to help you. Never would I have dreamed that you were my Ben."

The use of the possessive made Obi-Wan's heart warm. Myriam had told him that the Code was wrong in many things. Love being the main one. "I only woke up about a month ago during the Naboo mission. I didn't connect the Granta I knew with the Ran that was present."

"Were we lovers as well, before?"

"No. You blamed me for the death of your father and tried many times to kill me and my Padawan. That's another reason why I couldn't connect Ran with Granta."

"I see." A slight tremor could be heard for those who knew him.

Picking it up, Obi-Wan assured. "I don't blame you. Right now, I'm still trying to organise my memories, separating what I knew from what really happened. Many changes have been made, small but many. I can at least tell you that I do not feel the same way as before."

"Does that mean that I still have your heart?" Hope started to blossom. They had separated because of the Code that forbid Ben — or should he say Obi-Wan — from forming attachments. They preferred to be staying as friends then to not see each other. It was difficult, at least on Granta's part, since he knew that his heart belonged to Obi-Wan and no-one could replace him. Any lovers he had taken to bed always looked like him in a small way. Same hight — when they had met —, same hair, same eyes, same complexion, … anything that reminded Granta of Ben.

"It never left your possession." Promises were made. They would not be separated again from one another.

They lapsed in a comfortable silence. Waiting for the first plates to arrive. They did not have to wait long.

Obi-Wan was the one to break the silence. "You know why came originally?"

Granta nodded. Business before pleasure, they had all the time in the future. "Yes. You are in need for our security force to help planet Naboo. Already, I have dispatched a small number of our best soldiers to start helping the civilians. Little by little, they spirited some of them away, mostly children since they are easier. They are also helping the resistance in doing some guerrilla tactics."

"That is a relief. How many men can you spare?" At least something was going according to plan.

The CO of MaskedStars laughed. A warm laughter that Obi-Wan remembered from their time together. Mentally, the Senior Padawan chastised himself. It was not the time to go down memory lane. Later, when all was quite and he wasn't distracted by anything.

"Ben, we are in time of peace. I have practically an army ready. My company does deal in weapon technology, shielding and warriors-for-hire. Since you are someone that both my father and I know, it will be for free. Tell the queen that it is a small favor from my part."

"Thank you, Ran. Now, how have you been doing since your last missive?"

"Not to bad. To much paperwork but that's part of the job. I swear my dad gave me the post just to escape the paperwork. They could kill a Sith."

"If only it was that easy. Us Jedis would have used that tactic long ago. At least the Sith that need to be stopped."

"Or any enemy that stand in our way." They shared a smile between the two of them. "What about you?"

"Who … me? Apart from waking up to a different past then I remember, meeting my lover from long ago, connecting with a boy whom I'm trying his destiny, … It wasn't to bad of a month."

"You haven't lost that humor I see."

"Keep saying that. But deep down, you love my humor for what it is."

The rest of the lunch continued in that same vein of thought. The two lovers reconnecting with each other. It was when he had finished desert that Obi-Wan looked at the clock. Realizing that Anakin would soon be finished with the Council, he stood up. "Not that it wasn't interesting, I have to go back to my charge."

"Not a problem. Just one thing. I realized that I haven't asked his name." He took his glass of wine, intending on taking a sip.

"His name is Anakin Skywalker." Red rivulets sprayed the tablecloth.

Coughing — to the concern of Obi-Wan — Granta asked. "I'm sorry. I must have misheard. What was his name again?"

"Anakin Skywalker. Why?" Confusement was such a cute aspect on Obi-Wan.

"Anakin Skywalker, nine standard years old human boy, who won the Boonta Eve Classic less than two weeks ago? That Anakin Skywalker." Disbelief was conveyed quite easily.

Puzzled, Obi-Wan affirmed. "Yes, that Anakin Skywalker. Unless you know another boy called like that?"

Granta laughed again. "Of course. The Force has already put us together before we met. It would also do the same for the Chosen One."

"How do you know Anakin?"

"Yesterday, you met a Jaffa called Klit at Dex's Dinner, right?"

"Ye~es." Trailed Obi-Wan, lifting an eyebrow to convey his confusion.

"Klit happens to be my adoptive uncle. He has started to like podracing and was bouncing when he came back from lunch after meeting the winner of the Boonta Eve Classic."

Startling news indeed. "I see. The Force does move in mysterious ways. Would you like to meet him?"

"Who? Anakin? Of course I would love to. If I'm not mistaking, he was your Padawan so practically like a son. If he becomes your padawan again, that means he will be part of your life, hence mine as well." He took a sip of wine. "Why don't you bring him to my place tomorrow? Uncle Klit is celebrating his 78th birthday and he would be overjoyed to see Anakin again. He may have already sent the invitation." Seeing that Obi-Wan was slightly hesitating, Granta added. "Besides, my dad will be there and he will be bringing Shmi. It would be a nice surprise for Anakin."

"So he won Shmi, didn't he? Alright, you convinced me to come. Send me the coordinates via our usual method?"

"Of course. Until then." Before he left, Obi-Wan received another kiss, filled with promises of the future.

Anakin felt slightly nervous when entering the chamber. No, not nervous, more anxious then nervous. He rationalized it by telling himself that his future was to be decided by them: the Council Masters.

He tried to put on a brave front when entering, he was not to show any weaknesses. A lesson he had learned from being a slave. If anyone saw a weakness, even a small one, it would have been exploited to it's maximum potential, bringing more pain and suffering.

He looked at the Jedi Masters that represented the Council. They all looked so somber, so grave, … so menacing. He looked at Master Yoda for reassurance.

The green troll gave a discreet smile. It did bring what the young boy was looking for: receding the small ball of fear.

"I am Master Mace Windu. Do you know why you are here, Anakin Skywalker?" The Korun Master was the official leader of the Council today.

"I am to be tested to see if I can train as a Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan had explained slightly what the test was about. All tests were different, only the main goal being the common thing.

"That is correct. We will be doing a couple of tests and then we will discuss. Any questions?"

Anakin shook his head. He wished that Obi-Wan was here beside him, or his mom. Warmness flushed through him, the signature being that of Obi-Wan. He would recognize it anywhere after the numerous times the older boy would send calming waves through the Force to him.

Even far away, Obi-Wan was calming his future Padawan without realizing it.

Master Windu brought out a datapad. "Can you tell us the images on this datapad? Use your feelings to see."

Anakin concentrated. A 'voice' he knew from the many times it helped him, whispered the images that passed on the datapad. Ship, cup, bowl, ship, … it went on for ten minutes in which Anakin never made a mistake. Confidence began to return and take hold of him.

The next test was to fly a ball around the room according to the instructions of the Jedi Master. Sometimes, it would be harder for a couple of seconds before Anakin could retake control. He did not know that from time to time, one master or more would use the Force to try and slow the ball down. Making it harder for young Skywalker to manipulate the ball and see his power of control on the Force.

Test after test were done. Some easy, some hard, … each and every one of them to test either specific portion of the Force, either an aspect of schooling — something Anakin felt was mortifying even with the small help of Obi-Wan before — or any other aspects that did not make sense to Anakin at the time.

Three hours passed. It wasn't to bad since Anakin used to standing up for long periods of time. Sensing that the child was starting to become slightly tired, Master Yoda intervened. "Sit down, you lay. Discussion only, there is left."

"Thank you Master Yoda." Anakin thanked gratefully. He sank down in his favorite meditation position when he did it with Obi-Wan. Automatically, he started to clear his mind, guided by a phantom Obi-Wan whom he had done it many times of the past week.

Many Masters were surprised at the level of meditation he had sank in. For a young boy who hadn't been trained, it was astonishing.

Master Yoda hummed softly in contentment. The boy will convince the Council without much of his backing needed.

Of course, Anakin wasn't aware of the awe he was the subject of. He had sank in the Force and was ready for any questions.

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was the first to break the peaceful silence. "Tell us, why do you want to become a Jedi Knight?"

Thinking carefully, Anakin replied. "I want to help others. To be able to defend them, protect them. I want to be a Jedi Knight so that others like me don't suffer."

"Valuable goal, that is. Know what a Jedi Knight really is, do you?" Master Yoda observed.

The youth shook his head. "Not really sir. Obi- … I mean, Padawan Kenobi tried to explain it to me, but he couldn't find the exact words that would help me understand."

"Understand you shall. The time, it is not. Close to you, Padawan Kenobi is. Hmm?"

"Yes sir. He helped me a lot."

"Such as?" Master Windu pushed on.

"Well, he helped me in my reading and writing in Basic, taught me how to meditate and even helped me feel welcome."

Knotting his fingers together, the Korun Master reflected on this. When Qui-Gon and his padawan came, he would discuss this.

"How do you feel right now?" Master Plo Koon inquired.

"Calm and a little cold, sir."

"Afraid, are you?" Master Yoda stated.

"Yes sir, even if I try not to."

"Control you, let it?"

"No sir. Padawan Kenobi tried his best to help me there."

"I see." Master Windu declared. "Anakin, would you wait outside for a couple of minutes? The Council would like to discuss what we have learned. We will call Master Qui-Gon, Padawan Kenobi and you when we are finished."

"Of course Masters." Anakin stood up, bowed to the members respectively, then left to wait outside. He knew that his future was out of his hands now.

Outside, he was disappointed that Obi-Wan was not there waiting for him. Master Qui-Gon, however, was.

"How did it go?" The Jedi Master asked.

"Alright, I guess." Anakin looked around the hallway, expecting Obi-Wan to come down running (or something similar since the older boy was to proud to be seen running somewhere). "Where is Obi-Wan?"

"He went for lunch with a friend. He should be coming any second now."

Just as the older man stated this, they heard hurried footsteps that was coming from the hall. Obi-Wan came from around the corner, looking as calm and composed that the "Perfect Padawan" could do except for the rapidness of which he walked.

"Have you been waiting long?" He hoped it wasn't to long.

"No, my padawan. Anakin has just came up." Qui-Gon reassured. "How was lunch?"

"Quite informative. Which reminds me, do we have anything planned tomorrow?"

Seeing that his student wanted to change the subject for the moment, Qui-Gon replied. "Not that I am aware of. Why?"

"Well, the uncle of my friend is going to celebrate his 78th birthday tomorrow. Since he is in podracing, he thought that it would be a nice surprise for Anakin to meet him."

"Do I know him?"

"You don't master, but Anakin does."

"I do?" Anakin was puzzled. He wasn't aware that he knew anybody like that.

"He was that Jaffa we met at Dex's Dinner." Obi-Wan announced.

"A Jaffa, padawan? Really? I wasn't aware that you had a Jaffa friend." Qui-Gon rose his eyebrow that usually made his apprentice squirm.

"Oh my friend is human. His adoptive uncle on his mother's side of the family is a Jaffa."

"You mean Klit? I can go see him tomorrow?" The young boy was excited.

"If we don't have a last minute thing, we can. I think he has even a surprise for you."

"Unfortunately, I have a previous engagement that I must take care of." Qui-Gon stated.

"You mean the Younglings?" At the surprised look he retorted. "I know that there is a certain bet going on between you and Master Windu. I don't know the terms but I do not the outcome for the loser. Judging by the smug look you send Master Windu, I can deduce that you are winning, hence the visit to the Crèche to plan your revenge on the Jedi Master. Please correct me if I am wrong, Master."

"You have deduced everything correctly, Obi-Wan. Got any ideas that you want to see on our favorite Master?"

"None, Master Qui-Gon. Just film it please."

"That goes without saying."

The doors opened to signal to the trio that the Masters of the Council have finished to reconvene. Feeling a small hand slip into his, Obi-Wan grasped Anakin's tighter as they entered the room.

"We have decided." Master Windu uttered. "Anakin will not be trained at the moment."

He held up a hand to forestall Qui-Gon's arguments. "I said at the moment. Master Yoda has discovered something between Padawan Kenobi and young Skywalker." He turned to look at the agin master.

"Formed, a bond has, between your Padawan and the boy. The future clear when together, but dark if not. Once knighted, take Anakin as Padawan, Obi-Wan will. Decided the Council has."

"And until Obi-Wan takes his trials?"

"Stay with you, the boy shall. Help him in his schooling, you should do, until he is like the others."

Anakin was so happy that he beamed. He would be trained to be a Jedi Knight. The best part was that Obi-Wan will be his teacher.

Yoda looked gravely at Obi-Wan. "Speak with you Padawan, I must. In private, much to discuss."

Obi-Wan nodded. It would seem that his charade did not work on Yoda. However, the oldest master of the Temple hadn't informed the other members of the Council or his own. "Of course, Master Yoda."

Anakin bowed to the Jedi Masters right after Qui-Gon did. The youth whispered to Obi-Wan. "I'll be waiting outside for you."

He received a wave of gratefulness. Anakin left. Meanwhile, one by one, the other Jedis of the Council left, until only Yoda and Obi-Wan were left in the room.


	12. Talk, Birthday and surprise

**AN: New chapter up. Only 8000 more words or so to story is nearly over.**

**Terminology: NaNoWriMo = National Novel Writing Month where during the whole month of November, writers have to write a story of 50 000 words. This was my NaNoWriMo challenge for this year and I hope to do it next.  
><strong>

**All grammar errors, syntax, weird chapters (I do mean n°7) will be re-looked, re-edited and re-written if necessary. When I will be doing it is another question but definitely during this summer. I just realized that my separation lines did not appear on the site. I will be rectifying it as soon as possible.  
><strong>

**Hope you guys like this new chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Talk, Birthday and surprise.<strong>

Yoda started the conversation. "On your usual chair on the council, sit down. Much to discuss. So little time."

Obi-Wan sat where he had once presided on the Council. "So, what do you know Master Yoda?"

"Bonded with the boy, you have. Future Padawan he is, hmm?"

"Yes Master. I took Anakin as my Padawan learner and raised him to become a Jedi Knight. Unfortunately, the Sith Master, Darth Sidious, had started to weave his own brand of poison and turned him. The Balance in the Force had been altered, hence me coming back to this time to change things."

"Close to the boy, were you?"

"No, not at the beginning. But, I realized that maybe Sidious wouldn't have turned Anakin if it wasn't for those first few moments where I could have been his friend."

The green troll hummed. "Something else, I sense. Tell me, what the Force showed you."

Here, Obi-Wan hesitated slightly. On one hand, it was the perfect opportunity to start the small changes in the Code. On the other, it would hurt the Jedi to see that the teachings were wrong for hundreds of years and that he hadn't seen it.

He felt Myriam standing next to him, lending him strength. He made up his mind. "It's about the Code, Master. The Force has shown me that it is wrong in many ways as our opinions of the Sith Order."

"Start with the Sith, then with the Code, you will."

"The real Sith Order has been in hiding since Darth Bane's Rule of Two. They knew that they would be hunted down for the few that were truly evil. Long before, Jedi and Sith worked side-by-side. When I became one with the Force, they told me that they wanted the two Orders to be reunited."

"I see. If a representative of the Sith comes, speak with them, I will. Change shall come, by the Force's will."

"Thank you Master. Now, for the Code, some parts of it are wrong in the way we interpretate them."

"Wrong? Wrong did you say?" Master Yoda sagged in his hover chair. He appeared to become more older in the span of a couple of seconds. "Tell me." He pleaded.

Obi-Wan bowed his head at the hurt he had caused. "I'm sorry, Master Yoda. The main thing that the Jedis don't follow any more is our feelings. We have locked them away and not use them for fear that they would lead to the Dark Side. But, if we use our emotions, then we become stronger, as long as they do not control us."

"Proof you have, of our mistake?"

"The best one I can give you is Anakin. If I had not followed the Code and tried to interact with him a bit more, he wouldn't have turned to Palpatine for support. I also know for a fact that many Jedis married in secret and do not turn to the Dark Side. Instead, they have become stronger since they have something to protect."

"Seen this pattern, I have. Jedi wed, then bring child later in the Temple before taking it as Padawan. But to few of these I have seen, not proof enough in my eyes that the Code should be changed."

"That's because most Jedis make sure that they either adopt children that are non-Force sensitive or do not have any children at all. You wouldn't have been able to see the proof if it wasn't any larger."

"Much to think about, I have. Meditate on this, I shall. For now, go to your son and take care of him."

"Thank you Master Yoda." Obi-Wan stood up. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you as well, Jedi Master Kenobi. Discuss more on this situation later, we shall."

Bowing in front of the venerable Master, Obi-Wan replied. "I'll shall look forward to talk about the Code more in depth with you as well."

The Senior Padawan left elegantly. Outside, he saw Anakin waiting for him a bit anxious. "What did he want with you, Obi-Wan?" The young boy asked eagerly.

"Remember about my visions?" Seeing that the boy nodded, he continued. "Well, Master Yoda just wanted to discuss it more in depth before I will be facing my Trials."

"And then, you will be taking me as your Padawan?" The boy was practically bouncing on his feet at the thought.

"Of course I will. With the blessings of the Council to boot. Would you like to tell the good news to Ferus?"

"YES!" Anakin shouted. He looked slightly guilty after realizing where he was. "I mean, yes please. Will you be telling your friends as well?"

"Not right now. We can tell them that you will be trained but not by whom. I need a camera so that I can have a souvenir when they find out. Will you be ok with that?"

"Sure." Anakin shrugged his shoulders at the same time. "Can we go at the Club right now? Please Obi-Wan, please? I re~ally want to see Ferus so that I can tell him the good news."

Laughing, Obi-Wan started to go towards the elevators. "Let's go then, before you burst of joy."

As predicted, Ferus was just as excited for his friend about the Council's decision. They ran over to see Garen to tell him the good news. Garen, in turn, started to search for Obi-Wan so that he could find out who the fair-head child's master would be.

They were still smiling and laughing as they set off to the cafeteria to get dinner. Qui-Gon was at a table filled with Younglings who were jotting down many things as the elderly man spoke.

Seeing what was happening, Obi-Wan's mischievous side awoke. "Garen, my good friend, what would you give to be able to prank Master Windu and not be punished?"

Perking up at what his best friend was suggestion, Garen replied. "Anything at all, provided it is in the limit of reason, of course."

"Well, let's just say, in a hypothetical situation, that my master is winning a bet against Master Windu. And let's say, still in this situation, that he is enrolling the Younglings to help him carry out some pranks on our favorite Council Master. Would you agree that such influential minds should be protected?"

"Rightly so, Obi-Wan. I could not agree more. Ferus, Anakin, we are going to be seated with Master Jinn, want to join us?"

"Sure." The two boys replied.

The four of them slid on the side of the table, after getting their trays of food, not to far from Qui-Gon. Garen counted at least twenty Younglings taking serious notes while another ten were discussing potential prank materials.

The young man soon joined in the discussion on the fine arts of pranking without getting caught. Anakin and Ferus chimed in too from time to time. The native from Tatooine having the most ideas with very little material needed that were all easy to gain.

Qui-Gon still had his calm demeanor on the outside. But for Obi-Wan who knew him well, in the inside, the Jedi Master was jubilating at the possibilities that were coming up.

"You will be telling me the terms of the bet afterwards, won't you master?" The Senior Padawan whispered.

"Of course. Did you have a nice discussion with Master Yoda?"

Sighing slightly, he answered. "My visions have made him think about many things. There will be changes in the Order that would be coming soon."

"I see." Came the laconic reply. "What about lunch? Missed your friend a lot, did you?"

Remembering about Granta made Obi-Wan blush. "Something like that. I will tell you more back at home. It concerns the Naboo situation."

"I will be holding you to that." As if the conversation never happened, Qui-Gon dived back in the conversations between the children, two boys and an older Padawan. Mace Windu will be loosing some of his reputation — in a good way of course — in the not to distant future. All that it will take would be for Anakin to keep on encouraging Obi-Wan for the next week, hence, letting Qui-Gon win the bet.

Dinner passed in merry merriment. When the trio encountered Mace Windu in the hallway, both boys were surprised at the cold gaze he sent their way. It wasn't much, but it spoke volumes of the unhappiness the Jedi was suffering.

"Why did Master Windu glare at us and not at you, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. He could think of no reason on the top of his head.

"It has something to do with the bet. Don't worry about it." Qui-Gon replied.

"When will it end?" Anakin wondered.

"In a week if everything goes according to plan."

"Which isn't telling us anything, Master." Sarcasm wasn't one of Obi-Wan's strong points.

When they reached the apartment, Anakin was delighted to see a message from Klit inviting him to a small gathering. Of course, if his guardians agreed to go. He sent a quick holomessage telling the Jaffa that he was coming.

Obi-Wan smiled at the innocence that hasn't been tainted yet. He sent the young boy of to bed, stating that he and Qui-Gon still had some boring things to discuss. Euphoric at the results of his day, Anakin complied easily. Much to the relief of Obi-Wan.

Once both Jedis were sure that the young boy was asleep, they started to talk.

Qui-Gon wanted to know how the lunch went.

"Informative, Master. I am glad to report that if the queen needed some help to regain her planet, my friend is willing to help for free. Already, his men have started to spirit away many of the Naboos from the camps, mainly children and women. They also helped in organizing the resistance."

"That is good news. I am glad to see that you are worried about the Naboo situation, even if you shouldn't."

"It's the least we can do after failing in negotiations. The Trade Federation won't be able to get out of this one."

"Indeed. Do I know this person?" Qui-Gon was curious as to who Obi-Wan knew that could be able to pull this off.

Blushing slightly, Obi-Wan shook his head. "I doubt that you would have. He was my lover."

"Was?"

"We separated after knowing that we could get to attached to one another. This is the first time in five years that we met face-to-face."

"You still love him." His master stated. "You do know it is against the Code." He should know. He had nearly turned Dark Side when he had lost his own heart when she died.

"That is why we separated." He couldn't talk about the changes in the Code, not yet. He hoped that Master Yoda will be able to convince the other members of the Council but since it has not happened, he couldn't talk about it.

"Does he know? That you still love him?" Qui-Gon was worried for his Padawan. If this person realized that Obi-Wan still loved him, then he could try to seduce him. Obi-Wan's destiny was to be a Jedi. The heart, however, could make one change what one thought to be a rational thought.

"I'm not sure. We both know what we were getting in and so far, he has kept his side of the bargain."

"I see. Well, it is nice of him to help you out like that. Who is it?" Some research should be necessary to learn more of this person. It was his duty as a master to protect his padawan at all cost.

"Granta Omega, head of the MaskedStars corporation."

This was interesting, Obi-Wan had friends in very high places. MaskedStars was a rising company in the weapon/shielding/mercenary division. Many people believe it to be an illegal company that went legal as well as changing its name.

Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan yawned. "Go to sleep. You had a trying day, if I am not mistaking. Tomorrow will be an even greater one since you will have to take care of Anakin."

"Of course, Master Qui-Gon. Night." Obi-Wan changed as fast as possible. He slipped into the bed, trying not to wake Anakin. His soon-to-be Padawan, sensing his presence, latched on like a small monkey on to Obi-Wan.

The time-traveller smiled at the picture. The small beams of light that came from his window illuminated the young boy's face. Stroking the blond hair, he soaked in all the purity that was Anakin. Obi-Wan was trying to banish the last images that was his former student. That thing wasn't Anakin but a Sith Lord. One that won't be coming back, not if he had to say anything.

He fell asleep, to tired to meditate, arms curling around his companion. He never noticed Qui-Gon entering the room and smiling at what he saw.

Now that the Council had pointed it out, it would seem that Obi-Wan should be the one to train Anakin. The Jedi Master knew he was getting to old to take on a fourth Padawan. On top of that, it would seem that Obi-Wan and Anakin have already formed a bond, without knowing it.

Reassured by the fact that everything would be alright, Qui-Gon went to bed. He would be needing the energy for the meeting with the Younglings in the morning.

Klit was estastic when he saw Obi-Wan with Anakin. The Jaffa was practically jumping up and down in the excitement. He wasn't the only one to be excited, but Granta was more discreet in his affection.

The kiss he received was making the soon-to-be Knight seeing stars in the little hiding spot he had been dragged to.

"Missed you." Granta whispered after the kiss.

"You saw me yesterday." Obi-Wan whispered back, neck tilting on the side as 'Ran' started to trail down kisses.

"Too long. Should have looked for you earlier. Never realized how hard it was until I saw you."

Obi-Wan pushed Granta slightly before things went out of hand. Although he loathed it, he had to be the voice of reason. "We can't do it here, much that I would like to. But soon, it won't be banned to be with someone we love. We won't have to hide if you don't want to."

Leaning forward, Granta stole one last kiss from Obi-Wan. "Then I'll be looking forward to that day." He stood back as if nothing happened. "Shall we go." He gestured towards the living where Klit's friends were gathered, with the rest of the family apart from two specific people. Anakin was in the middle of re-acting his podrace to Klit and his friends.

"Dad should be coming soon. He had told me that he had a slight delay."

"Thanks. I hope that Anakin will be happy."

"I think he will be ecstatic. Why shouldn't he? His mother is going to be here. He will become a Jedi Knight and his future Master will be something he knows and respects."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get Uncle Klit." Granta loudly spoke, guessing who had arrived. Obi-Wan followed, quite amused at how childish Granta was acting, literally bouncing towards the door.

Sparing a glance at Anakin, he saw the boy being occupied by a Twi'lek near the buffet. They were both having a lively discussion with lot's of hand gestures, smiles and laughs.

When the younger Du Creon opened the door, he had one of these big, natural smiles that Xanatos always loved to see on his son. Turning to look at Shmi, he voiced gently. "Come on in. I know for a fact that my family will be very pleased to meet you."

Shmi smiled shyly, uncertain of what was going to happen to her. So far, her new master was a perfect gentlemen, just like rumors said he was. He had freed her once she had come into his position, bought the podracer from her son and now was bringing her to Coruscant for a new job as well as being near her son. To much good fortune had to have a downside.

She looked at the young man who had opened the door. He looked a lot like Master Du Creon, but in a younger version, with some differences that must have come from his mother. Beside him stood another man, around the mid-twenties if she would have to guess, with auburn hair and piercing grey-blue eyes.

The russet smiled warmly at her. "Mrs. Skywalker?"

Nodding warily, she was surprised when he brought his hand towards her. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I believe you met my master, Qui-Gon Jinn, a couple of days ago?"

Was this young man a slave too? But that was impossible, Master Jinn was a Jedi and Jedis do not condone slavery. "How do you know Master Jinn?"

Chuckling slightly, he replied. "I am his Padawan learner, or student if you prefer. For the best week and a half, I have been watching over your son. You raised him well."

She started to search the room of the two mens shoulders to see if her son was there. "Is my son here?"

Xanatos' son was the one to answer her question. "Yes he is. We haven't told him the news, wanting your coming here to be a surprise. Obi-Wan is a close friend, so when he contacted my father to try to win the mother of Qui-Gon's new protégée, dad quickly agreed. But I am being rude. Please come in and have a drink. We will be discussing about your job later. For now, please relax and enjoy the party."

The two adults complied, even if Xanatos sent a dubious look at his son when he realized how physically close the two boys were next to each other. To his knowledge, Obi-Wan and Granta should be strangers to one another.

His son mouthed 'Later'. They went towards the living room.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan called out. "Come here. I have a surprise for you."

Turning towards his future Master's voice, Anakin could only focus on one thing. "MOM!" He cried out as he ran towards the person he thought he would never see again.

"Anakin." His mother breathed. They held on tightly to one another, fearing that they would be separated again.

Still hanging on to his mother, the blonde boy had to ask Obi-Wan. "How?"

"Let's just say I know someone who gladly agreed to win your mother, free her and give her a job near her son. Anakin, meet Xanatos Omega, a friend of mine and the one who won your mom."

Anakin went to hug an astonished Xanatos while repeating. "Thank you." Over and over again. The Rogue Jedi patted the boy on his back gently.

Then the fair-haired boy went to hug Obi-Wan. The older man had done so much for him that he didn't know how to repay him. Like always, Obi-Wan seemed to know what Anakin was thinking as picked him up to hug him.

"I will always be there for you, no matter what." The older boy whispered in the younger one's ear. For some reason, Anakin got the impression that it wasn't only for him that the auburn-haired man whispered this sentence. Someone had not trusted him and had hurt him terrible. The boy vowed to hunt down and cause pain to the one who dared to do that to his Obi-Wan.

Shmi was happy and jealous at the same time. Happy that her son had found someone that would protect him. Jealous because she was no longer the most important person in her child's heart. But that jealousy was quickly squashed for it was unbecoming of her. She knew that it would happen and she was glad that someone as powerful as a Jedi had taken her son under his wing. The best part was that he seemed to know how to interact with Anakin as well as gaining his trust. Anakin rarely gave his trust to anyone before they had somehow proved themselves.

Keeping Anakin on his hip, something that Obi-Wan had never done 'before' he introduced him to the ones that had helped him. "Anakin, this is Granta Omega, Xanatos' son. He was the one I had lunched with yesterday."

"Please to meet you." Anakin said cheerfully. His face seemed that it would beam for eternity with all the happiness he had received.

"Please to meet you as well, Anakin. Obi-Wan couldn't stop talking about you." Granta said as he shook the hand of the younger boy while Obi-Wan hissed "Granta" amidst the laughter if the occupants.

The party in itself was a blast. With the reunion of Shmi and Anakin, nothing else could have been any better or more surprising. Except for when the time to unravel the gifts arrived.

Xanatos was the last one to give his gift for it was outside the apartment. When the whole group got out to see what Xanatos bought, they were treated to the sight of a podracer in the parking lot. But it wasn't just any podracer but the one that won the Boonta Eve Classic just mere weeks ago. It was the pod that Anakin had built from scratch.

Needless to say, Klit was in seventh heaven. It was one of the best birthdays he had ever had, excluding the one when Tura had announced her pregnancy.

It was a sleepy Anakin that Obi-Wan carried back home that night. The boy had an emotional day. But his happiness made the Senior Padawan overjoyed for it was sign that the future was changing. He had never felt or seen Anakin this happy before.

The door in front of the apartment opened. His master was in the entrance hall, looking grave. "Put Anakin in bed and come quickly. There has been an update concerning the Naboo situation."

Nodding, Obi-Wan rapidly complied. He returned to join Qui-Gon in the kitchen where two mugs of steaming tea waited. "What happened?"

"The queen has decided to return to her planet in the morning. She believes that the Senate will be unable to help her with their squabbling. Not to mention she did not arrange things by calling a no confidence vote today."

"I see. But I do not understand what it has to do with us?"

"The Council has decided that we will be sent to escort her since she is familiar more with us. We leave with her at dawn."

"What about Anakin?"

"He will have to come with us. I dare say that the queen will order that. She seems to adore the boy."

"Is it that surprising? He did charm her on Tatooine." Seeing the raised eyebrow, he pursued. "Don't tell me you thought I wouldn't have found out? It was completely obvious the way the decoy acted. Just before we flew away, she deferred to her handmaiden. When they received the message from Governor Bibble, she was at a complete loss as to what to do, even if it didn't show in her appearance. Besides, Padme does not act like a handmaiden at all times but rather like a queen."

Qui-Gon smiled. "You have grown so much Obi-Wan. It will be lonely when you become a Knight."

"Don't say that master. It's not like we are going to go our separate ways after my knighting. We will still be in touch, right?" Obi-Wan preferred that his master felt lonely than not feeling anything at all. "I hope to have your guidance when I take Anakin as my Padawan Learner. The challenge in itself is daunting. I do not know how to proceed by myself."

"As long as I can, I will help you." The older man's eyes twinkled slightly. "So far, you are doing an excellent job taking care of Anakin. If I didn't know you better, I would say that you were imitating me."

"Ma-Master!" Stammered Obi-Wan blushing under the artificial light. Qui-Gon chuckled deeply, but still quietly as to not wake Anakin.

"Get some rest, Padawan. We have much to do in the morning."

"Good night Master."

"Good night, Obi-Wan."

Slipping into his master's room, Obi-Wan changed then slipped next to Anakin. As per usual, Anakin slipped into the Senior Padawan's embrace, more from habit then from reassurance.

Obi-Wan stroked Anakin's hair mechanically. Tomorrow would be a new day, but a very important one.

The first step onto the new road has already been done and passed. Now, they would see if the second one could be made or if they would be diverted back to the old one. For now, everything seemed to be working well, but even the Force bowed done to Fate and she was a more fickle mistress than anyone.


	13. Freedom through Space and Force

**An: This is the second-to-last chapter. Only one more left. Deadline is tomorrow.**

**Separation lines are put in place for this chapter, now I have to do the others.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Freedom through Space and Force.<strong>

The voyage towards Naboo went far more swiftly than the voyage from. For one thing, the ship had it's hyperdrive replaced to a better more faster module, for another they were planning in war Councils in the ships largest room on how to free Naboo.

Poor Anakin had to listen as one by one, plans were created than discarded, debated or outright rejected. Most of the terminology went over his head, but he stayed there next to Obi-Wan, silently enduring.

The first reason he stayed was that it was Padmé's home planet, so he had to listen for her sake.

The second reason was that Obi-Wan stayed there. Ferus had briefly told him before that all Padawans stayed with there Masters during a mission, no matter how boring it was. Anakin took this as his personal goal to try to act like he was already learning how to become a Jedi even if it was not sanctioned yet. Hence, the young boy sat there silently and listening to the each and every one of the debates.

Obi-Wan stared as the whole Council talked. It would seem that the queen had just decided to go back without knowing about the Gungan army. Otherwise, she would have not created this War Council or spend countless hours debating in what to do. Three days in the trip, he could not help himself but intervene.

"Jar-Jar, is it true or not that Gungans are great warriors?" He asked during a break, his voice rang across the room. The queen — the real one disguised as a handmaiden — perked up from her quite discussion with the Captain Panaka and Sabé — the disguised queen.

"Yousa know about gungan army? Yousa studied ous story?" Jar-Jar approached the Senior Padawan, his Master and Anakin.

"I am afraid I haven't, but a friend of mine told me about the prowess of the Gungan army when they have to fight, they become a grand army."

"Jar-Jar, is this true?" Queen Amidala approached the foursome. "Can your people help our planet from the Trade Federation?"

"Mesa think so. If Gungans are in trouble, than we shall fighta to tha end."

"Than we shall need your help when we land."

Jar-Jar straightened himself. "Mesa shall try."

Captain Panaka turned to Obi-Wan. "What else did you and your friend talked about that could be of help?"

Obi-Wan stared straight into the military's eye. "Nothing else. Only about the Gungans and it was just recently." Qui-Gon looked quizzingly at his Padawan Learner.

"I see. Please tell us if you have any other information that could help us."

"Of course." Obi-Wan bowed slightly. For now, history has kept it's path that should have been kept. He hoped that not everything would be kept, but only the essential. At the moment, he had played his part to ensure the freedom of the planet Naboo.

The trip continued with less discussions on how to raise on army but more on how to capture the Viceroy with the minimum of bloodshed as possible of both gungans and naboos. Since he wasn't needed as much, Obi-Wan took the time to help Anakin catch up with his schooling or else the ship would be suffering some form of modification from a very bored boy.

The young boy was eager to prove both to Obi-Wan, the Council and to himself that he was worthy of all this trust. Teaching hadn't been this easy for Obi-Wan.

Once the Royal Cruiser had landed in the dense forest outside Trade Federation radar, Jar-Jar set off to his home city of Otoh Gungan in order to plead the case of the young queen. The rest of the party waited around the edges of the lake in anxious anticipation.

As soon as the clumsy gungan climbed out of the lake, his face told them that his search was fruitless. "Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungas...no Gungas." He repeated dejectedly.

"Do you think they could have been taken to camps?" Captain Panaka wondered out loud.

Jar-Jar shook his head. "When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare. Gungan hiden."

"Will it be possible to take us there?" Qui-Gon asked, or more likely ordered.

"No problemo. Mesa show you. Come on, mesa show you."

The queen —both in disguise —, a couple of guards, the Jedis and Anakin followed the Gungan to this sacred place where the rest of the gungans were hidden.

They were intercepted by some gungan guards who were securing the perimeter. One of them, the captain by the looks of it, seemed exasperated at the reappearance of Jar-Jar. "Binks! Noah gain!"

Smiling foolishly, Jar-Jar replied. "We comen to see da boss."

Shaking his head, the captain stated ominously."Ouch time, Binks... Ouch time for all-n youse."

He led them towards the Council of Gungans in the heart of their sanctuary. The leader of the gungan tribe, Boss Nass intoned. "Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?"

Sabé, disguised as Queen Amidala, stepped forward bravely. Now it would be the time to see if her training as a decoy would work or not, the fate of the people of the Naboo depended on her. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace." She tried to say it bravely, but the Jedis could feel her fear emanating from the disguised handmaiden.

Looking skeptical, Boss Nass announced dreadfully to the hopeful party. "Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks... Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink."

Praying to whatever deity that would protect and defend Naboo, Sabé continued onwards. "We wish to form an alliance."

Suddenly inspired by something, Padmé stepped forward to the surprise of her handmaiden. "Your honor, I am Queen Amidala." Everyone that wasn't on the secret looked shocked. Obi-Wan sent a discreet smug look to his Master. "This is my decoy, my protector, my loyal bodyguard."

She stared straight into the Boss of the gungans' eyes. "I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace … until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever … I ask you to help us …" She went down on one knee knowing that pride should be locked away and let humility step forward. "No, I beg you to help us."

The rest of the party kneeled as well in front of the gungans, their Council and leader. "We are your humble servants." The real queen stated.

Speechless for a couple seconds, Boss Nass burst into laughter much to the bewilderment of the Naboo party. The queen's bravery had convinced him to help them. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans?" He half stated, half questioned. "Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends." He shook his head to signify that his decision had been made.

Everyone cheered at this new alliance, both gungans and humans shouted in joy. The Jedis shared a smile between them at the good fortune of the planet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Captain Panaka went to Theed to find out if he could contact the resistance that might have formed during their brief visit off planet. Relief wasn't even the word he would use to cover his feelings. When he found out that not only the resistance was working well, but a third party was intervening in order to help them.<p>

Already, many children and women were whisked away to various safe houses on and off planet while weapons had been distributed as well as shields. On top of that, a form of organization had been formed with the alliance of the off-worlders military that mixed with the natives.

The best part was that it had started to happen just three days after the queen had left the planet.

When talking with the leaders, Captain Panaka was informed that the third party was actually employed by a company called MaskedStars, an influential company that specialized in weapons and defense technology. Inquiring as to why a company would help the Naboo people and what they would want afterwards, amazement replaced relief as he learned that the Director of the Corporation was doing this as a personal favor for a friend.

Said friend was currently in the Queen's entourage and was in dire need to receive a message from the CO of MaskedStars. The leader of the private army, General Ada Halos — a particularly tall human-form with translucent skin, brown-gold eyes and military cut white hair — was coming back with Captain Panaka to play delivery boy for important information, as well as help in co-coordinating his men in the capture of the leader of the Trade Federation.

Seeing no reason that he should not, Panaka agreed, albeit with a bit of reservation in case it was a trap. However, it was given that Nute Gunray was not that intelligent to implement a plan like this.

When arriving at the temporary camp, the captain of the guards was treated to the hilarious sight — if the mood wasn't so dire — of Jar-Jar fainting in front of Boss Nass. The leader of the gungans was laughing at the prank he had played on the poor gungan, or was it the reaction? Captain Panaka would find out later when all this mess was finished.

"Your highness." He called out to Padmé. "I brought back some leaders of the resistance as well as the head of a private army that has been helping Naboo for the past month. May I introduce General Ada Halos of the MaskedStars corporation."

General Halos bowed before the Queen. "Greetings your highness."

"We are most grateful for your help, General. But tell me, what will the Naboo owe you after this crisis has been resolved?"

"Nothing at all, your majesty. My boss, President Granta Omega, owes a friend a favor. This favor is being cashed in to protect this planet."

"A friend? Do we know him?" Padmé would be not only thanking this mysterious 'friend' but also try to find out what his intentions were to the planet.

"I believe you do your highness, but I would not reveal him if he doesn't want to. Padawan Kenobi!" Called out the soldier. "President Omega has an urgent message that he stressed that you must receive by my hands."

"Of course. May I have it, please?" He asked politely.

"Yes sir." The general gave a small datapad that Obi-Wan promptly turned on. The Senior Padawan gave a small smile at the news he had received.

"Thank you general. This is excellent news indeed." The soldier saluted while Obi-Wan left to talk to two special people that might help him tip the balance when fighting the Sith Apprentice, Darth Maul.

Queen Padme Naberrie Amidala started the War Council. "What is the situation?"

Captain Panaka promptly responded. "Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement that have been quite effective with the help of MaskedStar's military. I brought as many of the leaders as I could as well as the leader, General Ada Halos. However, the Federation Army is much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Even with the outside aid we have received, your highness, I do not believe that this is a battle we can win."

"The battle is a diversion." Padmé returned. "The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused."

Qui-Gon looked in interest at the plan. Seeing the look, the queen asked. "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The Viceroy will be well guarded." The Jedi replied. In the corner of his eye, he saw Obi-Wan chatting with two of the handmaidens in a perfect relaxed manner. What was his apprentice doing?

Qui-Gon concentrated on the reply to his question. "The main difficulty will be getting into the throne room where the viceroy usually it." General Halos answered. "Once we are inside, it shouldn't be a problem to capture the viceroy."

Qui-Gon solicited another clarification that he had been pondering about. "There is a possibility that with this diversion, many gungans will be killed."

Striking his chest, Boss Nass stated. "Wesa ready to do are-sa part."

Jar-Jar, having woken up during some part of the debate, smiled worriedly. Anakin, standing next to Artoo was interested to hear more of this plan that was by far better than the ones he had heard in the Naboo Cruiser.

Padmé, in an attempt to sooth any worries, explained the second plan that they had come up with in order to limit the numbers of kill. "We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their ray shields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless."

Nodding at the explanation, Qui-Gon pointed out another flaw. "A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship."

"That's where we come in." General Halos prompted. "Here is the data plan of the Trade Federation's battle cruiser." A blue holoimage appeared in the middle of the council. "As you can see, the main reactor can be blown up from the inside." Red lines and parts highlighted what the general spoke of. "During the past three weeks, my men and I have already started to discretely change some of the Naboo fighters with better weaponry. With the help of the blueprint, it will be easier to attack the main reactor hence help the gungans in the battle."

Padmé was thanking every deity, the Force or anything that is powerful, for the aid she was receiving in these troubling shuddered to think what could have happened if she had not have this aid. She stated. "All rest on the capture of the viceroy. Without him, everything will be lost. We will act in three hours, just the time needed for the gungans to be ready for the fight. Good luck."

As they separated themselves in different directions, Anakin ran towards Obi-Wan when he saw the older boy signal him. "Yes, Obi-Wan?"

Kneeing to be the same eye-level as Anakin, Obi-Wan stated. "Once we enter the palace, I want you to find a hiding place and stay there." Seeing the boy about to protest, he raised a hand to stall. "I know that you want to fight, but your safety is crucial. Neither my master or I can protect you so you must thoroughly hide. Your mother would be absolutely devastated if you were killed when you could have been safe."

"What about you? Will you be sad?"

"Yes I would. That why you must hide as soon as possible. Understood?"

"I understand." The boy said solemnly.

"Good, then let's go."

* * *

><p>Sneaking in the city of Theed through the water dukes proved to be easy. The two groups entered through different directions the main square in front of the palace hangars. With Padmé was Captain Panaka, some guards, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Eirtaé, Rabé General Halas and Anakin.<p>

They stood on one side as they watched a stolen canon fire at the guard droids. Amidst the confusion, the two groups entered the Hangars. The two Jedis reflected back strayed bolts that could hurt the young queen, creating more explosions from the destroyed droids.

"Get to your ships." Queen Amidala shouted to the pilots as she shoot at droids that appeared in front of her.

The pilots scrambled to their respective ships that were prepped for the job with droid units. Their job was just as deadly and dangerous as the soldiers that were fighting, but with the additional weight of the gungan's lives depending on the success or the failure of the mission.

As soon as he saw a potential hiding place, Anakin ran behind a pack of crates. But it was to open still, something he realized when some of the bolts would appear and explode just mere centimeters from where he was crouched. Seeing one of the Naboo fighters near his position, he ducked from straying bolts towards the underbelly of the fighter.

Few seconds later, a pilot scaled the ladder on the side while stating to the concealed boy. "Better find a new hiding place, kid. I'm taking this ship." He took off, leaving the fair-haired boy vulnerable to the slowly dying battle.

Searching frantically for a new hiding place — he had promised Obi-Wan to find a hiding place and stay there — Anakin was relieved to here R2D2 whistled from a second fighter whose pilot had either died or imprisoned. Scrambling up the ladder, he slid into the empty cockpit that was a much better hiding place.

The second every droid was destroyed, the two groups joined together. "The viceroy must be in the throne room. Which is the quickest way?" Asked the general.

"This way." Captain Panaka responded.

They started to move towards the exit. Passing by the cockpit, Anakin popped his head out. "Hey! Wait for me!".

"Remember your promise, Anakin." Obi-Wan declared. "Stay in the cockpit, you will be safe."

"Yes, Obi-Wan." Anakin readily complied, even if he didn't want to. However, so far, Obi-Wan hadn't let him down, so he will obey.

As the group approached the exit, the double steeled doors opened to reveal two cloaked figures. The tallest of the two took down his hood to reveal a Zabrak with menacing red and black tattoos covering every inch of his face. The second one followed suit to reveal a female Bothan with dark grey fur. Both had those sickening yellow eyes.

The Siths dropped their cloaks on the floor. Jedi Master Jinn and his Padawan Kenobi copied their darker counterparts.

"We'll handle this." Stated Qui-Gon.

"I don't think so." Hissed the Bothan. "Die your highness!" She ran towards the queen, faster with the use of the Force. Her lightsaber activated in a beam of red light. Swinging it high above her head, the Bothan prepared to strike the young women who could not move in total shock.

Only to be blocked by another lightsaber that was grey. Holding was none other than the blond handmaiden, Eirtaé. Her eyes were of a normal blue. "This is the endgame for the fake Sith Order." Her cold voice chilled the audience, her eyes turning to the insipid yellow in one blink. "For too long have you terrorized our own Order, now it is time for the real Sith Order to come back from the shadows and take our rightful place beside the Jedi Order."

Eirtaé attacked the Bothan, forcing her to jump back to her master. Calmly, the Sith handmaid joined the two Jedis. "Let me introduce myself. Sith Master Eirtaé Harkai, otherwise known as Darth Blaspen." She glared daggers at the two opponent, she ordered. "Padawan Sa Dilva, protect the queen in the Jedis and mine stead."

"As you wish, Master." Rabé responded to said order. "Let's take the long way." She stated to the rest of the group. They ran towards another exit that did a detour but still arrived at the throne room. The droïdekas that came our of nowhere where quickly destroyed by a lone Naboo fighter that soon flew off towards the station.

Qui-Gon was in a slight shock at the revelation of the two Sith Jedis but quickly recovered. He will be talking to his Padawan after the battle. The trio readied themselves to fight the Dark Force Users.

"Let me kill the Bothan." Eirtaé practically demanded. "Attacking my queen is the equivalent of a death sentence."

"Just be sure to stay alive so that you can talk with the Jedi Council. It took a long while to track your location and I don't want to repeat the search. You guys hide better than it was thought to be." Obi-Wan said humorously.

"I wouldn't have joined a fight I know I wouldn't be able to win. Besides, I have already sent a message to my own Council to contact yours if I or my Padawan dies. Negotiations will be done. The Sith order has stayed for far to long in the shadows, letting our reputation being ruined by Darth Bane's Rule of Two."

"As fascinating as this sound, wouldn't it be better to fight?" Qui-Gon intervened.

"Of course, Master Jedi Jinn. Please wait for just a couple of seconds more." Turning to face the Zabrak and Bothan, the blonde handmaiden ritually intoned. "I, Darth Blaspen, challenge Darth …" She trailed off waiting for the reply.

"Darth Maul" The taller of the two Siths stated. "And this is my Hand, Darth Poisiever."

Nodding, she restarted. "I, Darth Blaspen, challenge Darth Maul and Darth Poisiever in a duel to the death. All life is forfeited after the stain on my honor."

"Challenge accepted. Your aides?" Came the baritone voice of Darth Maul.

"Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." She shifted into the first form of attack in the Vaapad style.

Seeing that the battle was about to begin, Darth Maul lit his double-sided lightsaber then positioned himself in the first attack position. Darth Poisiever shifted into Form I — Shii-Cho —opening.

Qui-Gon slid into his favorite opening position, taken aback by the fact that his student hadn't taken his favorite opening in the Ataru Style but rather in the Soreso. Since when did his Padawan had learned Soreso? It was a more defensive style that his student didn't like, preferring the acrobatic nature that was needed in the Ataru.

Blue and green lights attacked the doubled-edged red saber. The trio of fighters started to move slowly to the main reactors. Soresu's tight defense shielding the two Jedis while the Ataru attacked non-stop the Sith Warrior. The combination forced the Sith Lord to go towards the Power Generators.

Trying to separate the two Jedis, Darth Maul sent a strong wave of Force towards Obi-Wan, forcing the young man towards the edge. Ready this time for this low-blow, Obi-Wan used the Force to become heavier, hence lower the speed enabling him to not fall off the catwalk. The young man rushed back to the duel to slip in extremis between the beams of light to join his master.

"Rushing off without me, Master?" He breathed out.

"If you haven't noticed, you must be on offense in order to defend yourself." Qui-Gon replied. "Hope you're ready when the generators turn off."

On the other side, the Zabrak paced from side to side, sometime nudging the beams with one side of his saber staff.

Obi-Wan recognized Myriam's strength rushing through him mere seconds before the generators turned off. The two Jedis rushed towards the Zabrak, being careful of the large hole that was the melting pit.

Myriam's warning helped Obi-Wan deflect the attack on his master that would have proved fatal if he hadn't been there. That same attack that the Senior Padawan saw in his nightmares for the rest of his life.

With this move, Qui-Gon took the opportunity to deal a devastating blow to the Sith. Large gaping wounds that oozed of blood could be seen around the torso, the waist and legs.

Taking advantage of Darth Maul's brief distraction when the pain flowed, Obi-Wan hit the Sith Apprentice on the head, making him unconscious. After all, killing wasn't the Jedi way.

"Good job, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon felt his age catching up. He was getting to old for this, and that was admitting something that the older Jedi did not want to.

"Thank you Master. The good news, now we have someone to tell us if he is the Master or the Apprentice. If he is the Apprentice, he can give us the identity of his Master."

"Indeed this is good new. Let's go help the queen's handmaiden, although, I doubt that she would need it."

"Master, I …" Obi-Wan began.

"We will talk later, Padawan. You have much explaining to do, starting as to why you changed forms. If my memory isn't failing, I taught you Ataru and you have never expressed the desire to learn Soreso."

"It's a long story master. I'll doubt that you would believe me."

"Enough talk. We shall do it later." Placing Darth Maul in a deep Force-provoked sleep so that he may not escape, the duo of Jedis left to aid the Sith handmaiden in her fight against the Bothan.

They didn't have to go before being greeted to the sight of a decapitated ex-Hand and a floating Eirtaé who seemed to be in deep concentration. Sensing the two Jedis, she opened her eyes. "The viceroy has been captured. The Trade Federation's battle cruiser has been destroyed by a very young pilot."

Obi-Wan let a string of huttese curses, not that Qui-Gon knew the language but he could recognize curses in any shape or form they take. "Padawan?" He inquired.

"I forgot how much of a trouble magnet Anakin is. Of course, the single hiding place he would be in was the most dangerous of them all. I am so going to punish him." The Padawan muttered furiously much to the amusement of both the Sith and Jedi Masters.

"It would seem that you will be finally be at the receiving end of what I have suffered, Obi-Wan. I wish you luck."

_'You mean I am going to repeat many years of training with my unruly Padawan!'_ Thought the disheartened auburn-haired man.

Turning back just to get the prisoner, the three of them set off to the throne room where everyone was.

* * *

><p>When Anakin saw those Droïdekas ready to attack his beloved Padme, he tried to find a way to help her. "We got to do something, Artoo."<p>

Seeing the danger that his mistress was in, the R2 unit started to beep and whistle urgently.

"I'm trying to! I don't know where the trigger is!" Replied the boy hotly. Pressing a couple of buttons, he accidentally activated the system. "Oops, wrong one." Searching around, he found a lever. He pulled it while voicing out loud. "Maybe … this one." The cockpit started to slide in place.

"Nope." He said calmly. As if a female voice was telling him, he finally spotted the trigger. "Wait" He told Artoo. "Here it is."

Taking it out, he started to fire at the shielded droids. Happiness spread through him as he destroyed those three droïdekas. That happiness was soon replaced by panic as the ship started to fly somewhere, the automatic pilot being activated.

R2 beeped fearfully. "Try to overwrite it." Anakin ordered as he placed the helmet that had been left in the cockpit. It would be just like a podrace!

After a brief ride to space, Anakin spotted the battle cruiser where the autopilot was taking them. Something he pointed out to his R2 unit. As he approached the cruiser, he heard on the radio someone saying that the deflector shield was to strong. That message passed briefly through his mind as numerous enemy ships started to attack him.

"Artoo, get us off this autopilot. It's going to get us both killed." He stated firmly.

After a few tinkering, the droid did it. Seeing that he was back on manual, Anakin tried to pilot the ship by turning left. However, it is to be noted that a spaceship was vastly different from a podracer, something that could be proven by the reckless steering that Anakin was doing dangerously near the enemy ship.

Artoo beeped a small message on the screen asking to go back.

"Go back? Obi-Wan ordered me to stay in the cockpit, so that is what I'm going to do." The adrelined-filled boy argued.

Danger was part of a life of a slave, added to the naive look on the world of a child and it equaled to an unconcerned former-slave. "I'll try spinning, that's a good trick." He said gleefully, not paying attention to the battle outside.

The beeping of his droid stating that they had three enemy ships on their tales brought him back to reality. "I know we're in trouble, just hang on."

The chase to escape enemy fire was on! But it would not be enough as Anakin got hit, spinning his ship out of control. Seeing the large — compared to the Needle in Beggar's Canyon back on Tatooine — opening, Anakin tried to guide his ship inside.

As soon as passed the Hangar Doors, they 'flowed' by every hangar smack into the middle of the ship not far from the main generators. The price for this folly was that everything was overheated. Seeing more droids coming towards him — something that would make Obi-Wan mad — Anakin stated the obvious, "Oops, this is not good." while trying to push any and every button to make the ship work again as fast as possible.

The droids began to come to closer before, by some miracle, the power came back on. Activating the shields, the fair-haired boy started to fire back, a male voice in his head telling him how to use the trigger. He set off two proton missiles that hit the main reactors in a firework of explosions.

"Oops." Firing up the engines, he started to fly away as fast as possible while telling R2. "Let's get out of here."

The thrill that he felt was the exact same feeling as when he podraced. Something that he shared with Artoo while in the background, the other pilots radioed each other to know who was the mysterious author of the attack inside the cruiser.

Elation turned to shock when they realized that it was the young boy that had already helped them once. This urged them to protect him as soon as possible. The battlefield was no place for a child, even it one as talented as him.

"Are you alright, Anakin?" Asked the leader of the squad as well as previous pilot of the Naboo Cruiser, Ric Olé.

"Yes sir. That was wizard." Cried out Anakin in joy.

"Let's head home, then you can explain how you came to the battlefield." Ric ordered.

"Yes sir." Muttered Anakin, fearing the dressing he will be getting from Obi-Wan. Not to mention his mother.

"Good work, Anakin. Pilots, assume defense formation around our hero." The squad leader ordered.

The pilots complied quickly even if there was little to no chance of an attack from droids. Ric radioed in the victory and who was the one to make it so. Soon afterwards, he was informed of the capture of the viceroy which prompted his orders to return home.

Arriving near the Hangar Bays, Anakin realized that he had a small problem. "I don't know how to land this thing." He called out on the radio.

"Don't worry." The nearest of the pilots assured him. "I'm sending your droid the program to do so automatically. Let your Artoo unit do it's job."

"Thank you." Soon enough, Artoo landed the ship gently in the same spot it had occupied before lifting off.

Anakin got out of the cockpit amidst the cheering of the pilots, Ric being the one to take him on his shoulders. The young boy was quickly put down when the Jedis returned, Obi-Wan having a frantic look on his face that made Anakin feel slightly guilty.

"Are you alright?" The older boy questioned as he started to do his own physical examen to see if the child was hurt in any way.

"I'm fine, Obi-Wan. I even got to help." Anakin replied cheerfully.

"Although I congratulate you on your victory, you and I will be having a talk about staying safe, ok? I'm just glad you came out fine." The Senior Padawan hugged his future Padawan tightly.


	14. Divergence to the Golden Path

**An: Much to my sorrow, and great disappointment, this ending is horrible. My only excuse was it was around 11PM and that I had to upload my whole story before midnight to win the challenge of the NaNoWriMo. **

**This means that I will be re-writing the whole thing to make it longer and better. So stay tune for "Butterfly Effect: The Rewrite" which should be coming out around Christmas, at least the first chapters. **

**Hope you guys like this last chapter even with the bad ending. °.°4  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Divergence to the Golden Path.<strong>

Padmé didn't understand what was going on exactly. She had a city to free so she will take the time to process later that two of her handmaidens were Jedis.

Her treacherous mind whispered that with the surprised look of Master Jinn's face that he wasn't aware of that fact either.

She slapped herself mentally. Now was not the time! If she let her mind wander, she could get easily killed and that was not an option at the current moment.

Not that she could ignore the situation either, with Rabé using her dark green lightsaber to reflect back many of the bolts to their droid owner's, saving many lives of the guards as she walked down the halls.

But even with the aid of a sort-of Jedi helping them, the hallway had to many droids in them for the group to move forward. Hiding behind pillars, Padmé looked for a possible road that could be taken to the room where the perpetrator of all her sorrows and those of her people, hid like the slimy, cowardly, viceroy of the Trade Federation he was. She looked out the windows, remembering from her studies of the palace's layout that the Throne Room wasn't far two floors above them.

"Captain!" She called out as she proceeded to shoot at the glasses, wincing interiorly at the bill they would have to pay at the and of the day.

The young queen of Naboo climbed on the edge with her trustworthy and ever present Captain as well as a couple of guards. Sabé — disguised as the queen —, Rabé and the rest of the group decided to continue forward to the best of their abilities. Shooting cables above them, they let their guns bring them to the top of their destination. Gliding to the side, Panaka and Padmé shot the glass windows to enter the hallway that would lead them to Nute Gunray.

They didn't go far as a couple of Droïdekas rolled around them. Fuming inside but worried at the same time, the young women ordered. "Put down your weapons. They win this round." Maybe she could try to take advantage of the situation. After all, the viceroy Nute Gunray wanted negotiations. He should be expecting aggressive ones.

As they were escorted to the Throne Room, Padmé tried to find possible factors that could be in their favor. She stayed proud and tall, looking gracious even surrounded by those blasted droids.

In the center of the Throne Room, Nute Gunray gloated at the captured queen. She only stared daggers, weak at the moment. "You're little insurrection is at an end, your highness. Time to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate at the Senate."

"Viceroy!" Shouted out Sabé in her 'royal voice' as she ran through the hall. "Your occupation here has ended!" She shot down the two droids that stood guard, the program not allowing them to react like a normal living being.

"After her." The Viceroy ordered furiously. "This one's a decoy." He sent a dirty look towards the real queen. Every droid went towards the fake queen's group.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Padmé went to her throne to open a secret comportment filled with emergency guns, at the advice of Captain Panaka. "Captain!" She brought the attention just a fraction of a second before throwing the gun his way. The two of them quickly made leeway of the remaining droids as the two Neimoidians stared at the reversal of situation.

"Jam the doors." Came the directions of their superior to the rest of the guards.

Held at gunpoints, Padmé stepped forward, proving to the viceroy that she was the real queen. "Now viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty."

Needless to say that the new negotiations were short.

Padmé was informed afterwards of the mysterious pilot that destroyed the battle cruiser, as well as the reaction of the future master who acted more like a mother hen than the unflappable Jedi image he had projected during his first meeting with those that knew him.

She barely had time for herself as to many reports needed her attention. Rebuilding devastated shops or vandalized homes, making sure that those that were in camps had either medical aid or something similar. Then their were the negotiations with the Trade Federation that refused to admit that Nute Gunray was acting under their orders. Not to mention that Senator Palpatine, now Supreme Chancellor, had finally brought under control the Senate and was coming to his home planet to show his support in their crisis, bringing more work for Padmé for banquets, security details, room arrangements, … . The list was parsecs long with no end in sight in the distant future. But as elected queen, Padmé sucked her frustration up and placed her political game-face on to do her work.

Her brightest spot of the day was when she could steal five or ten minutes to see Anakin. The boy's never ending enthusiasm always made her smile. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were always there if she needed any counsel without interfering with her own advisors.

Eirtaé and Rabé were also there when she needed them. Her faithful handmaidens may have powers like the Jedi, but she was soon informed that they followed a different Council than the one ruled in the Temple on Coruscant.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon didn't know what to think anymore. On one hand, he knew that his Padawan was Obi-Wan, his Force-Signature unchanged. On the other, his personality had done a 180° turn. Obi-Wan now acted like a Jedi Master, with a touch of someone who had seen to much action that hadn't happen in the galaxy under his eyes.<p>

The was his Padawan acted around Anakin could be explained by the bond that the Force had created, but Qui-Gon didn't think that it was a coincidence. There were too many personality quirks that Obi-Wan was familiar with Anakin that showed as if he had practically raised the boy from birth or for many years.

The last straws were the fact that his Apprentice had been in contact two Sith Jedis, without telling him — his master! — , and his lover, President Granta Omega of the MaskedStars company, had also helped the people of Naboo without informing the queen yet of who this secretive benefactor who had prompted the aid. The worse part was that Obi-Wan hadn't trusted his master with the information before it had happened.

Cornering Obi-Wan seemed like a good idea. Jedi Master Jinn always went for the direct route. Instead of appearing afraid, as he usually would have — another sign that his 'son' had grown a lot — the young man had the gale to laugh a cheerful little laugh that said he had a secret he wouldn't share, before informing Qui-Gon. "You'll find out everything when the Council gets here. Sith Master Harkai will be acting as a representative of the neo-Sith Order and she needs to be informed as well on some changes that must be made."

"Must be made, Padawan? Why the assurance?"

"Because it is the Will of the Force." Qui-Gon could practically here the 'duh, Master' from the cheeky brat in front of him.

"Fine, I will wait. But I expect a decent explanation, Obi-Wan." He missed the wince from his student as said student felt the bond flared with barely repressed anger that soon disappeared into the Force.

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan bowed before leaving to take care of Anakin. The boy still had some schooling to catch up even being the Hero of the Naboo.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, two cruisers from Coruscant landed in front of the Palace Hangar Bays. Queen Amidala — this time it was Padmé since the jig was up for now — felt gleeful at the fact that Nute Gunray will be suffering for far more longer than her people as he boarded the Senate's ship to be taken back to the city-planet to be judged in front of the Senate. He would have much explanation to do.<p>

From the second came the elusive CO from the MaskedStars corporation, Granta Omega, who was here to be publicly thanked for his aid to the planet. Qui-Gon stiffened slightly as a much younger version of his former padawan, Xanatos Du Creon, came up with only small differences such as the shape of his face.

Obi-Wan walked joyfully to his friend, Anakin in tow, as the two ex-lovers — in Qui-gon's mind for he was the only one to know amidst the audience about their relationship — hugged each other. The elderly Jedi Master liked the shocked reaction that Padmé was broadcasting, even if it wasn't shown.

Granta stayed behind Obi-Wan in a silent show of support as the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine walked towards them to congratulate the duo. Anakin was placed between the two men, not knowing that Obi-Wan was shielding him through the Force for any attack coming from the Sith while Granta was ready for any physical movements towards the boy. The trio bowed before the Chancellor before setting off in different directions, Obi-Wan and Anakin towards the Jedi Council while Granta went towards the queen.

* * *

><p>Palpatine was fuming at the fact that he could not implant some small seeds of Darkness in the boy either by physical contact or by the discreet use of the Force. If he didn't know better — for he could foresee everything — he would have thought that the two men had placed themselves purposely like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Granta came up the small steps that separated him from the ruler of Naboo. He could see the perplexed look from his dad's old Jedi Master at his physical appearance. For now, he would wait for his father to reveal himself before giving up the family secret.<p>

As soon as she had finished her brief conversation with Palpatine, Padmé turned to the shadow savior of Naboo. "Welcome, president Omega, to Naboo. On behalf of all of my people, I would like to thank you for everything you have done. We are in your debt." She curtsied slightly.

"No, your highness." He answered politely. "I do not deserve your gratitude. It is Padawan Kenobi who asked me for this small favor and the bravery of your people that should be recognized. I was barely the tool for the aid and nothing more."

"Nevertheless, we would be pleased for you to join us in the Celebratory Banquet that will be held tomorrow."

"It would be my honor." Granta bowed before the young monarch. "Your Highness." He excused himself. She nodded her head regally before letting him pass.

* * *

><p>The Jedi Council stood in a large room that Queen Amidala had graciously provided for this meeting. In the middle were the two Neo-Siths — Darth Blaspen, better know as Eirtaé Harkai, and her Padawan Rabé Sa Dilva — stood there proud and regal with Obi-Wan by there side. In the corner was Qui-Gon and Anakin, while in the back, barely visible among the shadows, stood a cloaked figure with the President of MaskedStars near him.<p>

"Let us forget pleasantries and go directly into the matter at hand." Mace Windu began. "It seems that Padawan Kenobi has found two Siths that were among the Naboo people and you say that you are open for an alliance with the Jedi Order. Am I correct?"

"That is correct Jedi Master Windu. My name is Darth Blaspen, Sith Master of the Archives and member of the Sith Council. Before you accuse us of crimes we did not commit, I think that you should be aware of some part of our history." Eirtaé told smoothly. "When Darth Blane created the Rule of Two, he had foreseen where there would be a moment in the future where the Sith would lose their teachings. Just as the Jedi are now doing. In order to prevent a massacrer, he founded a secret order of the Sith that were to remain in the shadows until the Rule of Two proved to be no longer a boon but rather a curse."

"I see." Knotting his fingers, Mace continued. "So your Order will now come out of the shadows to stand with us as equals?"

The blond handmaiden nodded. "That is correct. The Force has willed us to come out of the shadows. We are its humble servants. That means that we will help you hunt down this Sith Master that is causing you problems and destroy him."

"Balanced, is the future. Good, very good, it will be. Come to pass, the alliance shall, for I see it too." Master Yoda intervened. "Closed, is this point. Decision I have made."

The Council did not react as it was rare for Yoda to use his status as Grandmaster on the Council to take a decision.

"Another point, we must talk. Come forward, Padawan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Yes?"

"Reveal your secrets, the time has come."

"Secrets? What secrets?" Stepped in Qui-Gon. If his Padawan had been keeping secrets from him, than this was grave news indeed.

"Oh nothing much master. Just that I am not as whom I appear to be." Obi-Wan uttered enigmatically.

"That's for sure if you are speaking in riddles." Muttered the older Jedi.

His Padawan just chuckled. "You would do that too if you were used to it."

"Explain." The bark could be practically heard in the order from the Korun Jedi.

"From the future, he is. Much change Padawan Kenobi, has brought, for the better." Yoda answered.

"That is correct. Normally, I was informed not to tell anyone." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"A Ghostling visitor informed me."

"I see. Then yes, I have come from the future with someone else. I have only 'woken' up barely two months ago while he has done many things to start the changes that were needed."

"This wouldn't be the mysterious cloaked man hidden in the shadows, would it, my Padawan?" Questioned Qui-Gon.

"You always stated the obvious, Master." Xanatos informed while taking of his hood and stepping forward. "It has been a long time, honorable masters."

"No longer Dark, I sense. Yet not part of the Light either." The little green troll assuaged the fears of the Council plus one of the possible danger the Rogue Jedi no longer represented.

"I am neither. Just a simple businessman whose son has taken over the company."

"Much work, the both of you have done. No longer cloudiness, I sense in the future."

"I should hope so. I would be devastated if what I have seen would come to past once again." Obi-Wan grimaced at the thought. "Now that you know about us time-travelers, can we move on the agenda, please?" He pleaded slightly.

"I'm afraid not. We still have the matter of finding out the identity of the Sith Lord, if there is one, and destroy him." Master Windu affirmed.

"Well, there is a Sith Lord, but it will be difficult to stop him. Hence why Xanatos and I haven't done anything as to date. I suggest that you guard the apprentice, Darth Maul, so that he will deliver his master's identity."

"We would be honored to help you … persuade Maul in giving you the information." Eirtaé eagerly proposed. Throughout the whole session, not once her eyes had changed from blue to yellow. A fact that the Council members had noticed and were wondering about. But there would be time for questions later, when everything went back to normal and there was no longer a threat.

"It will be taken into account." Master Windu accepted. "I propose that in light of these events, Padawan Kenobi will not be taken his Trials but is to be Knighted right away. Since he must have already been a Master." He paused slightly to see a triple nod from Obi-Wan, Xanatos and Yoda, before continuing. "Then the Trials aren't needed. Once we return to Coruscant, Skywalker and Kenobi will be joined in a master/padawan bond. Do you agree with my assessment, Master Jinn?"

"I agree." Came the solemn reply. Then, in a brief flash of mischief, Qui-Gon remarked. "But that doesn't mean you have won the bet. I have proof that the content has been fulfilled in every angle, Mace."

The assistance laughed at the expression of pain the Korun Master was wearing. The Council broke up to get ready for the ceremony that will be starting the next day.

**Epilogue — ten years later.**

Granta and Obi-Wan were to celebrate their union together. After much debate, and a Force Appearance of the Avatar Twins, the Council finally agreed to allow Jedis to marry if they so desired. Their were some restrictions, such as the bonded had to be at least Knights, but it was no longer forbidden.

Darth Maul stayed in a coma for three years before finally waking up in a secure facility of the Neo-Sith Order. It barely took a lot of prompting before he readily gave up the name of his master, as was the Sith way of backstabbing.

Chancellor Palpatine died in a dual when both the Jedis and the Siths came to arrest him, his plans for total domination ruined. It was with sadistical pleasure that Obi-Wan chopped off his head 'by accident.'

Anakin grew up to be as a 'normal' Jedi with his mom not far away. It did not stop him from loving his Master like a brother or sometimes like a father. He was one of the chief engineers of a brand-new ship-line for the Jedis to use, with his friend Ferus by his side. The Prophecy fulfilled as balance had been established after meeting the young boy. He married Padme after keeping frequent contact with her throughout the years, and this time, with the blessing of the Council.

Qui-Gon never really forgave Xanatos, but he could be seen having a friendly chat from time to time, especially since their sons — either biologically or spiritually — were seeing each other.

The Neo-Sith Order established its first visible Temple on Naboo, in honor for the alliance that was made possible on this planet. They helped the Jedi in keeping the Force in Balance by using the Dark Side. The teachings that they taught and were taught, helped create two new Codes that would alleviate the use of to much emotions or not enough.

For now, the Galaxy will still exist. The Apocalypse still in the very much distant future. The two sides of the Force high-five each other as their plan worked.

But, many obstacles still remained to be faced even during these peaceful times. But that is another story for another time.

**The End.**


	15. THE GREAT BIG AUTHOR NOTE!

**THE GREAT BIG AUTHOR NOTE:**

To those that didn't know, NaNoWriMo stands for NAtional NOvel WRIting MOnth. The goal was to write 50 000 words during the 1st of November to the 30th of November of the year 2011.

I originally had a different story in mind for the challenge but lost all my notes at the very beggining. Hence, this story was written on the spur of the moment. So expect typos, faulty plotlines, a complete rip-off from another story (I have to agree with all my reviewers on chapter 7, so no matter what you guys think, I am assuming the fault.) and other little mistakes that could have made the story better if they weren't there.

I will be re-writing the story when I can so I hope that you guys will still be reading the new one and telling me what you thought.

In the mean time, here's a little favor I am asking you. Tell me the worst scene you have seen and what I can do to make it better. Apart from chapter 7 where I will be doing a complete re-write, that's a given.

If you guys have pairings that you want to see, PM or review me. One of you pointed out to me that their is little to no Padmé/Anakin in the story, which is a valid point that I will be working on.

Hope you guys have a good Decemember,

Chrystel Malfoy-Potter signing out! ^^


	16. Up up and away! v

**The new story is up. Look in my profile for "Butterfly Effect: Wings of Time" which is the Beta version of this story. **

**The Prologue is up and I hope to receive positive reviews. ^^v**

**Chrystel**


End file.
